Un univers parallèle
by Miss Graves
Summary: Pour tout vous avouer, le Professeur Lockhart n'a jamais existé ... Redécouvrez le deuxième tome de HP avec une nouvelle héroine et un Severus fidèle à lui-même!
1. Chapter 1

**- PROLOGUE -**

- Il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas… la perception du monde qui vous entoure !

Vous traversez la vie sans vous préoccuper des gens, vous n'êtes que haine et colère ! Vous méprisez vos élèves, vous supportez tout juste vos collègues !

Une respiration et elle reprit :

- Comment pourrions-nous ressentir autre chose que du dégoût pour vous… au mieux nous ne vous accorderons que de l'indifférence !

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, les pauvres montants de bois n'avaient connu jusqu'ici que les ires du professeur de potions… mais ils n'apprécièrent pas le changement pour autant !

Médusé, le regard fixe et les pupilles de ses yeux noirs ne semblant plus n'être qu'une ligne verticale, le professeur Rogue reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

L'éclat que venait de faire la jeune femme était, à n'en pas douter, à mettre au summum des situations les plus ridicules qui pouvaient arriver.

Et dans le terme ridicule, aucun humour ne se cachait, c'était certain !

Le silence qui s'installa dans son bureau, où même le feu brûlant dans la cheminée semblait s'être figé, ne présageait rien de bon…

Personne n'avait jamais osé LUI parler ainsi siffla-t-il entre ses dents… PERSONNE !

**- CHAPITRE 1 -**

Mais revenons au début de l'histoire…

C'était le joli mois de Mai, les fleurs multicolores s'épanouissaient dans le parc et le ciel d'un bleu azuréen… HUM HUM, pffff attendez une minute, c'est un peu trop… enfin quand je dis trop c'est… en fait… pas assez… en fait, pas assez sombre en comparaison de l'esprit qui avait actuellement devant lui ce joli tableau.

Bien sûr, l'année scolaire était en train de se terminer et au rythme où devaient se faire les corrections des futurs examens, il savait bien que cela lui paraitrait encore plus court.

Mais alors… pourquoi ce sentiment de perte, ce n'était certainement pas le futur départ de ses élèves ou même le fait de ne plus voir les autres professeurs durant les mois d'été qui le gênaient, « bien au contraire »pensa-t-il avec un soupçon d'ironie.

« Au fond, je le sais bien » se dit-il en soupirant… depuis des années à une date assez fluctuante, il avait ce sentiment en sachant qu'il devrait bientôt s'éloigner de Poudlard.

Le château apparaissait parfois à Severus comme le seul lieu où il se sentait vraiment chez lui.

Malgré la présence de tous ces cornichons décérébrés, tout juste bons à gribouiller sur leurs parchemins, et malgré certains collègues à peine plus éveillés que leurs classes, « les grandes vacances » prenaient chaque année un goût de plus en plus amer…

Ses pensées noires coulaient désespérément comme son regard devant le lac où il se tenait.

Et au contraire de tout ce petit monde qui avait des « projets » pour en profiter, lui… n'en avait aucun. Même le Calamar géant devait se sentir moins glacé au fond…

Une semaine passa et ce matin là avait un air de déjà vu.

Le professeur Rogue se réveilla en ayant au moins la satisfaction que cette journée sonnait le glas des examens. La date se rapprochait où il n'aurait plus à supporter les petits scribouillards qu'il avait tant bien que mal essayé d'éduquer tout au long de l'année.

L'un dans l'autre, il devait bien s'avouer que le niveau de ses élèves n'avait pas été aussi désespérément dramatique qu'il avait pu le prévoir.

La fermeté dont il avait fait preuve dans ses cours devait avoir porté ses fruits.

Une grimace de demi-satisfaction aux lèvres il repoussa ses draps et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privée.

Ses appartements étaient perdus au fin fond des cachots, avantage appréciable pour une personne qui préférait à tout autre chose, le calme.

Comme chaque matin, une rapide douche froide lui permit de chasser les brouillards de la nuit qui encombraient encore ses esprits.

Severus s'examina quelques minutes dans la glace. Ses traits tirés, son visage pâle disaient à quel point ses nuits pouvaient être hachées.

Il avait pris, depuis des années, l'habitude de dormir par tranches de quelques heures. Il n'était pas rare qu'en plein milieu de la nuit une soudaine idée le réveille et qu'il file jusqu'à son labo, contigü à l'appartement, pour tester une nouvelle potion sortie directement de son cerveau rarement au repos.

Parfois durant ses crises d'insomnies, il lui arrivait de corriger également quelques copies, ce qui permettait de ne jamais être en retard sur son programme …

Il se recouchait ensuite pour terminer sa nuit, se réveillant de nouveau aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Les fenêtres du cachot en forme de bulles se trouvaient sous le lac et les rayons du soleil naissant traversant les eaux limpides se reflétaient sur les murs de ses quartiers, donnant une allure fantasmagorique aux lieux, à l'image de leur occupant.

Se dirigeant de nouveau vers sa chambre, il découvrit, comme d'habitude, les habits qu'il porterait ce jour.

Les vêtements étaient soigneusement nettoyés et disposés sur le lit par les elfes de maisons appartenant à Poudlard, petit privilège d'être un sorcier dans cet excellent établissement.

Quelques minutes lui suffirent pour être prêt, pantalon noir ajusté, chemise blanche, bottes noires, gilet et robe noire de sorcier irisée de vert rappelant la maison Serpentard dont il était le directeur, tel était le costume qu'inlassablement il portait chaque jour.

Une montre de gousset retenue par une chaîne d'argent complétait sa tenue.

Le professeur Rogue était grand, se tenait extrêmement droit, ses collègues auraient dit : « De manière rigide ».

Si son choix vestimentaire avait été, à la base, une volonté de vouloir passer inaperçu, les nombreuses années passées à Poudlard avaient façonné une image du professeur qui inspirait non seulement le respect mais surtout la crainte.

Aucun élève trainant dans les couloirs à des heures indues ou dans des recoins non autorisés ne se risquaient à commettre deux fois la même erreur s'il avait eu la malchance de le croiser une première fois lors de son tour de ronde.

Traversant le salon, il attrapa sa cape posée négligemment sur le divan, d'un geste ample, la jeta sur ses épaules et tout en claquant la porte de ses quartiers, en ferma la fibule d'argent en forme de serpent.

Une nouvelle journée commençait, il remonta vers la Grande salle pour le sempiternel petit déjeuner entre collègues. 7h00 sonna à la cloche de la tour de Poudlard.

- Mes chers confrères, comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est le dernier jour des examens, les 7emes années terminent leurs Aspics (**A**ccumulation de **S**orcellerie **P**articulièrement **I**ntensive et **C**ontraignante) et nous accueillons comme depuis le début de la semaine les examinateurs des différentes options qui sont en sessions ce jour.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, s'était levé dès la fin du petit déjeuner pour faire cette annonce.

Le mage à la longue robe bleue et argent se retourna vers les cinq personnes inhabituellement présentes au château.

- Veuillez faire le meilleur accueil à Mr Vari, évaluateur en métamorphose, qui nous vient d'Inde, Mr MacGyrev Neil et MacGyrev Lans, qui sont frères, mais également formateurs à l'institut Durmstrang, respectivement en sortilège et divination, Ms Wonder venue tout droit de l'école privée USA et professeur de Potion et pour finir Miss Elena Graves, une de nos compatriotes, actuellement en poste de DFCM à l'institut Beauxbâtons .

Un murmure de bienvenue et quelques regards curieux en provenance de la table des professeurs de Poudlard accueillirent ces informations.

C'était toujours un événement rare de pouvoir rencontrer des collègues venant d'autres établissements.

Le professeur Rogue, assis à la droite du professeur de métamorphose, MacGonagall, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une lueur de surprise dans le coup d'œil que celle-ci jeta à l'énoncé du nom de Miss Graves.

- Cette jeune femme vous intrigue ? Vous la connaissez déjà ? Susurra-t-il à son homologue en se penchant discrètement vers elle.

- Il me semble en effet avoir déjà entendu ce nom, mais par Merlin, je ne sais plus en quelle occasion !

- Peut être devriez-vous prendre de cette excellente potion dont les élèves abusent pendant les examens ricana Rogue, elle vous éclaircirait la mémoire…

- Nul besoin de potion ou sortilège je vous rassure Severus ! répondit MacGonagall d'un air pincé. Et si votre manque d'amabilité ne vous étouffe pas avant l'heure, je pourrai certainement vous donner la réponse dès que j'aurai discuté avec cette demoiselle.

Le sourire ironique, Rogue se désintéressa momentanément de sa voisine pour observer de nouveau la jeune examinatrice.

La jeune femme était assez grande. Elle avait les cheveux noirs de jais, longs, raides et ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. S'il n'était pas rare que des élèves doués, tel que lui à ses débuts, puisse accéder à des postes à responsabilités, il se demandait comment une femme aussi jeune pouvait avoir les compétences requises pour la matière ardue qu'était la défense contre les forces du mal.

Poste qui, comme tout le monde le savait, à son grand mécontentement, lui avait toujours été refusé à Poudlard.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne pouvait toutefois pas faire abstraction de la grâce et du maintien de Miss Graves, ses traits fins, sa longue chevelure qui encadrait l'ovale d'un visage parfait n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire. Peut-être pouvait-on juste lui reprocher la froideur de ses yeux bleu-gris, mais en termes de regard glacial, Roque devait bien admettre que ses iris obsidiennes n'avaient rien à lui envier.

L'objet de son attention, ayant fini sa conversation avec son voisin, releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent, il eut l'étrange impression de plonger d'un coup dans un grand lac glacé.

De son coté Elena (nous l'appellerons familièrement ainsi) que la conversation avec son consœur commençait à ennuyer, avait jeté un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs de l'école qui les accueillaient.

L'homme assis à coté de la directrice adjointe la fixait étrangement.

Elle n'ignorait pas la curiosité que leur venue pouvait déclencher, mais le regard qui lui était actuellement adressé en était exempt.

Il semblait plutôt vouloir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, si c'était le cas, cela allait donner du fil à retordre au malotru, Elena étant depuis bien des années une experte pratiquante d'occlumancie, savoir ancestral qui consistait à bloquer toute tentative d'intrusion dans les pensées.

Ayant tout de même un léger doute sur les intentions du propriétaire du regard d'onyx, elle préféra détourner le regard et mettre fin ainsi à cette joute mentale.

Ses yeux se posèrent tout naturellement sur le plafond de la grande salle qui, en ces premiers jours de Juin, resplendissait d'un magnifique soleil artificiel, similaire à l'original qui se trouvait dehors.

Ce plafond magique, évoluant au fil des saisons, du temps et des évènements, était une particularité de Poudlard qui forçait l'admiration de tous les visiteurs.

Apparemment déçu par la rapidité avec laquelle la jeune enseignante avait brisé le contact visuel, Rogue se leva abruptement, déséquilibrant quelque peu le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui avait partagé le petit déjeuner à sa droite.

S'excusant d'un marmonnement inintelligible, il disparut, dans un majestueux tourbillon de cape, par la petite porte située derrière la table des professeurs.

L'examen pratique de potion débutait à 8.00h et il se faisait déjà un plaisir en anticipant les réactions de stress et d'angoisse que les dernières années allaient subir en piochant le sujet, sur lequel ils devraient plancher, dans la coupe réservée à cet effet.

Dans un froncement de sourcils, il pensa : « J'espère que ces petits idiots auront assez de maîtrise sur eux-mêmes pour réussir le plus brillamment possible cet examen, j'aurai peut-être ainsi l'impression que je n'ai pas dépensé tout ce temps à enseigner dans le vide »

Alors que ses derniers pas l'amenaient à la salle d'examen il songea également : « Si tous les élèves avaient autant envie d'apprendre que cette petite Miss Granger, actuellement en première année, je me ferais moins de soucis sur l'éventualité d'une explosion de chaudron ».

Sur cette dernière pensée, il se retrouva à la porte de la salle où l'enseignante en potions et examinatrice Américaine, Ms Wonder, l'attendait. Dans un geste d'une élégance peu commune il l'invita à entrer.

La porte se referma derrière eux dans un petit grincement agaçant.

Une légère brise faisait frémir les feuilles des arbres délimitant la Forêt interdite.

Suite à la journée marathon que venait de vivre Elena, elle avait décidé de profiter du calme et de la fraîcheur du magnifique parc.

Les examens s'étaient déroulés sans incident notable, le niveau des élèves l'avait cependant déçue, peut-être fallait-il mettre cela sur le compte du professeur Quirrell.

« Comment peut-on confier un tel cours à un professeur qui semble terrorisé en permanence et qui a peur de sa propre ombre » soupira-t-elle.

« Enfin, la journée est terminée, il ne me reste plus qu'à voir le Professeur Dumbledore, je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi il avait jugé bon de me convoquer… hum, j'en profiterai pour lui demander de rester ce week-end, l'accès à bibliothèque de Poudlard et en particulier sa réserve me serait très utile, j'espère qu'il accédera à ma requête »

L'image du Directeur de Poudlard la fit sourire, « Quel personnage, excentrique et cependant si maitre de lui », elle avait pu le remarquer quand il avait détendu l'atmosphère pesante du déjeuner pris en commun dans la grande salle.

Ses quelques blagues et jeux de mots, d'un niveau parfois peut être un peu enfantin avaient été très récréatifs.

Il faut dire que, malheureusement pour elle, la proximité du maître des potions, placé en face de sa chaise, avait jeté un léger froid en début de repas, au contraire de ses collègues qui s'étaient tous montrés si charmants tout au long de cette journée.

« Quel homme étrange, si silencieux, seuls ses regards parlent pour lui »

Elena n'avait cependant pas été surprise d'apprendre de la bouche de Ms Wonder que celle-ci avait été favorablement impressionnée par la rigueur des aspirants à l'examen de potions.

« Il a l'air de savoir tenir son rôle d'enseignant et il a réussi à inculquer ses méthodes aux jeunes élèves, mais pourquoi faut-il donc qu'il soit si peu communicatif avec ses confrères ? »

Arrogance, désintérêt… elle n'avait pas encore pu le définir.

Ses pas l'ayant guidée près de la cabane du Gardien des clés, elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix de l'objet de ses dernières pensées.

- Pensez à me mettre de côté quelques crins de licorne Hagrid, j'en aurai besoin pour les cours de potions l'an prochain …

- Bien sûr, professeur Rogue, mais quelle pitié de devoir encore enterrer l'une de ces merveilleuses créatures, lui répondit la voix de baryton de son interlocuteur.

- Cela ne s'arrêtera-t-il donc jamais ?

- Vous savez bien Hagrid, que tous les professeurs sont sur le qui-vive, il n'y a pas eu d'intrusion, certains pensent qu'ils n'y en aura pas, bien que je ne partage pas leur optimisme. Mais si cela arrive nous trouverons le coupable, quoi qu'il en soit, grinça-t-il.

Les bosquets qui cachaient à la vue d'Elena les deux protagonistes, lui firent rater le mouvement de départ du professeur de potions, qui dans les secondes qui suivirent se retrouva face à elle, manquant de peu de la percuter.

- On espionne ? Lança-t-il, la dominant de sa haute taille.

Se raidissant sous la remarque, mais nullement impressionnée elle répondit :

- Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à apprendre ?

La pupille de son interlocuteur s'étrécit : - Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous étiez là par hasard !

- Est-ce naturel chez vous cette propension à la paranoïa ? Ou bien forcez-vous le trait spécialement pour moi ?

Le regard de Rogue se fit encore plus perçant et Elena commença à sentir une sorte de petit fourmillement dans son cerveau.

- Oh non, non, non, n'essayez pas de lire dans mon esprit, vous perdez votre temps, je suis une très bonne occlumens et cela pourrait bien se retourner contre vous, sachant que je possède également le pouvoir contraire !

Un mouvement de recul de Rogue permit à Elena de rompre le contact visuel.

- Ne tentez jamais plus d'envahir mon esprit, Professeur Rogue, je ne peux pas vous forcer à avoir confiance en moi, mais toute nouvelle tentative d'intrusion pourrait rendre nos rapports bien plus désagréables pour vous qu'ils ne le sont actuellement, vous n'avez pas idée !

Sur ces mots elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea de nouveau vers le château ou Dumbledore l'attendait.

Rogue, légèrement surpris, resta figé comme une statue quelques secondes avant de maugréer : - Malgré ses belles paroles, elle ne m'enlèvera pas de l'esprit que sa présence n'était pas fortuite…

Elena venait à peine d'atteindre le hall du château quand elle croisa trois jeunes élèves de Gryffondor reconnaissables à leur tenue rouge et or et qui couraient comme si Merlin les poursuivait. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'écarter pour éviter l'un d'entre eux.

- Harry, souffla la jeune fille du groupe, fais attention !

- Désolé professeur ! Hermione, vite, il faut vraiment que nous parlions à Hagrid le plus rapidement possible.

- Je sais qu'il est dans sa cabane leur dit Elena, attention de ne pas croiser votre professeur de potions, il est d'une humeur exécrable !

- Oh Merci ! Madame euh… ?

- Miss Graves, jeune homme, je me nomme Miss Graves et…un service contre un service … Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le bureau du Directeur ?

- Bien sur répondit Hermione, vous montez ces escaliers jusqu'à la gargouille et c'est là, mais il vous faudra le mot de passe…

- Merci … Hermione, c'est çà ?

Et sur un dernier salut à Harry, Hermione et bien sur Ron, elle s'élança dans l'ascension de la volée d'escaliers qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci, situé dans la tour au deuxième étage, était effectivement gardé par une gargouille.

Un peu désemparée, Elena relut la note du Directeur qui lui avait été donnée par MacGonagall dans l'après-midi :

Me feriez vous l'immense plaisir de me rejoindre dans mon bureau à 17h00, j'ai à vous entretenir de certaines choses.

PS : Les chewing-gums crées par maitre Bullard sont mes friandises françaises préférées, qu'en pensez-vous ?

–DUMBLEDORE-

Un éclair de compréhension illumina le regard de l'enseignante et c'est sans hésitation qu'elle s'adressa à l'horrible statue pour lui fournir le mot de passe : - Ballongommes

A sa grande surprise, la gargouille opéra une grimace qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire et s'écarta pour laisser apparaître un escalier hélicoïdal.

Alors qu'elle posait ses pieds sur la première marche, l'escalier de pierre se mit à monter lentement tandis que l'entrée cachée par la gargouille se fermait derrière elle. Une porte de chêne polie avec un marteau en forme de griffon l'accueillit à la fin de l'ascension.

Derrière le panneau de bois, une voix masculine relativement distincte était en train de dire.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, je me rendrai à la convocation du ministère dès que possible.

Suivi de : - Entrez Miss Graves, je vous attendais !

**- CHAPITRE 2 -**

Poussant doucement la porte, elle entra dans l'une des plus étranges pièces qu'elle ait jamais vues, circulaire, elle comportait de nombreuses hautes fenêtres, certaines d'entre elles avaient pour panorama les montagnes entourant Poudlard.

Les éclats du soleil déjà bas qui frappaient les carreaux rebondissaient ensuite sur une multitude d'objets en verrerie aux contenus vaporeux et d'autres en argent qui semblaient bourdonner doucement.

Des portraits de sorciers et sorcières actuellement assoupis couvraient les murs et elle discerna sur un perchoir ce qui semblait être un Phénix.

Focalisant enfin son regard sur le Directeur qui, assis tranquillement derrière son bureau, attendait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant, face à elle, les yeux myosotis pétillant malicieusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Je ne doute pas que vous connaissiez l'exacte propriété de chaque objet dans cette pièce et je serai certainement ravi d'en discuter ultérieurement mais ce n'est pas pour discourir de cela que je vous ai fait venir.

D'un petit geste il lui indiqua le fauteuil en chintz gris et noir placé en face de lui.

Elena s'assit rapidement et d'un sourcil interrogateur attendit que Dumbledore s'explique :

- Vous avez eu l'occasion aujourd'hui de voir le niveau des élèves de dernière année de Poudlard lors de leurs examens de DCFM.

Je dois avouer malheureusement que celui-ci ne reflète pas exactement les ambitions avouées de certains de nos parents d'élèves dans ce domaine, le professeur Quirrell est quelque peu… dépassé, dirons nous. Le jeune homme que j'ai embauché ne s'est finalement pas révélé sous son meilleur jour.

Croisant et décroisant ses longs doigts tout en parlant, il ajouta :

- C'est pourquoi… Je souhaiterais vous proposer le poste pour l'année prochaine.

- Mais j'ai déjà un poste, répondit Elena.

- Je sais, je sais, j'ai discuté avec Mme Maxime, votre Directrice, qui m'a dit que vous étiez très attachée à Beauxbâtons.

- C'est exact, j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à enseigner en France bien que ce ne soit pas mon pays d'origine … dit-elle en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

- Humm humm, loin de moi l'idée de vous contrarier, bien au contraire, je souhaiterais juste que vous réfléchissiez, une petite année à Poudlard pourrait être bénéfique pour nous tous.

Mme Maxime a convenu avec moi que cela favoriserait l'entente et la coopération entre établissements.

L'amabilité du Directeur qui la couvait doucement du regard en attendant une réponse, ne facilitait pas à Elena l'organisation de ces idées. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela en venant.

- Puis-je réfléchir à votre proposition ?

- Bien sûr ma chère, rien ne presse, de toutes façons je suis attendu au ministère, je dois m'y rendre dès maintenant.

Que diriez-vous de rester ce week-end ? Nous avons de quoi vous loger agréablement, et nous en rediscuterons, de plus j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez fascinée par notre bibliothèque, cela vous donnera le temps d'étudier quelques uns de nos livres, termina-t-il dans un dernier sourire.

Heureuse d'obtenir, sans avoir eu à le demander, l'autorisation de rester à Poudlard, Elena acquiesça

- Je vais demander au Professeur MacGonagall de vous montrer vos appartements, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, à bientôt !

Et sur ces mots il la raccompagna à la porte.

L'heure du diner étant encore loin, Elena décida donc de remonter au quatrième étage en direction de la bibliothèque. « Poudlard n'aura bientôt plus de secrets pour moi »pensa-t-elle.

A cette idée, un certain bien être l'envahit, ce serait agréable d'apprendre à connaître tous les recoins du château …

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était célèbre pour renfermer des myriades de livres sur des milliers d'étagères, ce qui se confirma à Elena lorsque celle-ci s'y introduit.

Mme Pince en était la jalouse gardienne, elle n'admettait aucune entorse au règlement.

Cette femme, grande et sèche, au nez busqué, semblait attendre Elena debout devant son pupitre. Elle faisait penser à un mélange de vautour et de dragon femelle.

Avant même que la jeune femme n'ait pu se présenter, la bibliothécaire s'exprima dans ces termes : - Le Directeur m'a prévenue de votre visite, vous avez accès à tous les ouvrages de l'école, ce qui inclut, précisa-t-elle dans un pincement de lèvres, ceux de la réserve.

L'ayant remerciée Elena se dirigea vers la section _Sortilèges_ de la réserve, délimitée par un cordon, elle savait pouvoir y trouver ce qui la ferait patienter jusqu'au repas.

Et en effet quelques minutes après, confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils qui jouxtaient les nombreuses tables de travail, elle était plongée dans « _Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés »._

Rogue, qui venait de croiser le trio infernal, retournait tranquillement vers la salle des professeurs. « Encore à trainer dans les couloirs ces trois là, Potter avait un air coupable, je vais continuer à le surveiller, il finira bien par se faire prendre la main dans le sac, il ne faudrait pas que toutes ces histoires de troll, d'attrapeur au Quidditch et autres inepties lui montent à la tête ou il finira par ressembler définitivement à son père ! Sale gamin ! » Une grimace de dégoût déforma ses traits alors qu'il entrait dans la salle.

Le dîner arriva enfin, Elena eut la bonne surprise d'être placée à côté de MacGonagall et surtout loin de Rogue. Si une chose négative devait peser dans la balance de la décision qu'elle avait à prendre, il était certain que la présence d'un certain professeur de potions dans cette école n'y serait pas pour rien …

Ces autres collègues étaient partis, les examens étant terminés, elle était seule à rester au château, suite à l'étrange conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le Directeur.

Entre deux phrases échangées avec le professeur de métamorphose, Elena laissait son regard glisser le long de la salle à manger. Les élèves des quatre maisons, affamés suite à leurs pénibles examens, s'étaient avec un enthousiasme certain, jetés sur la nourriture qui apparaissait magiquement sur les tables.

Seul un petit groupe, composé des trois jeunes gens qu'elle avait rencontrés en fin d'après midi, ne partageait pas l'euphorie générale. Harry, Hermione et le rouquin dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom se parlaient en chuchotant et lançaient parfois de discrets regards excédés vers le professeur Rogue.

Avec un sourire complice à leur attention, Elena ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une certaine unanimité (oserons nous dire hostile ?) se créait naturellement contre ce fameux professeur !

Le dîner enfin terminé, le professeur MacGonagall l'accompagna à la porte des appartements qui lui avait été attribués pour le week-end et lui donnant le mot de passe qui permettait d'y accéder, lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Cette journée un peu particulière était enfin arrivée à son terme… elle avait bien mérité de se reposer… enfin elle le pensait.

Quelle ne fût donc pas sa surprise lorsque des bruits sourds la réveillèrent quelques heures seulement après s'être endormie.

Quelqu'un tapait furieusement à sa porte !

Se levant précipitamment, elle se dirigea dans un léger brouillard vers le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de sa chambre. A peine ouvrit-elle qu'une MacGonagall essoufflée lui tomba dans les bras en murmurant : - Il s'est passé quelques choses, trois élèves de ma maison ont disparu, nous avons besoin de votre aide !

- Mais quoi,…comment ?

- Le jeune Potter et ses amis ... ils sont partis à la recherche de la pierre philosophale cachée au deuxième étage, Dumbledore est parti les chercher mais… on ne sait jamais, venez, vite, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Elena eu juste le temps d'attraper sa cape pour masquer sa chemise de nuit, que déjà, Minerva lui empoignait le bras pour la forcer à la suivre.

Ayant rejoint les autres professeurs : Flitwick, Rogue, Chourave, dans le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite ils s'enfoncèrent à la suite de la sous-directrice sous la trappe que masquait partiellement l'énorme corps d'un chien à trois têtes, ses babines baveuses vibrant au rythme d'une respiration heureusement calme.

Elena ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'école était tout de même un endroit peu approprié pour garder une bête qui n'avait vraiment rien de commun avec un chihuahua.

La suite des pièces qu'elle découvrit ensuite recelant une immonde plante appelée filet du diable, ainsi que la salle des clés volantes ne la rassurèrent pas plus sur la capacité qu'avait le dirigeant de cette école à défier toutes les lois élémentaires de sécurité dues à ses élèves.

Elle commençait à croire que le fait de vivre dans le monde magique avait un peu perturbé les grands esprits de cette école.

Mais ce fut avec un soulagement certain qu'ils trouvèrent Hermione, tenant sur ses genoux la tête de son ami roux qui ne semblait qu'un peu groggy.

- Ça ira dit-elle, Ron a juste été assommé par la Reine blanche, le professeur Dumbledore vient de passer, il est allé rejoindre Harry pour faire face à Ro ...

Hermione n'acheva pas sa phrase, elle venait apparemment de réaliser quelque chose en fixant l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait devant elle et qui vérifiait l'état de Ron.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là !? S'indigna-t-elle

- Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous poser la question, avez-vous la moindre notion de ce que l'expression « couloir interdit » veut dire ? Questionna-t-il avec rage.

Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs… - Mais alors si ce n'est pas vous ... reprit Hermione.

- Si ce n'est pas moi qui quoi ? Allez-vous enfin vous exprimer de façon sensée ? dit-il en se mettant presque à rugir.

- Professeur Rogue… commença Elena en posant sa main sur le bras gauche du maitre des potions. Je ne pense pas que c'est en lui criant dessus que vous obtiendrez des réponses.

- Cessez avec vos sautes d'humeurs ! Nous devons encore retrouver Harry et le directeur s'énerva MacGonagall. S'il vous plait, Professeur Flitwick, Pomona, veuillez conduire ses enfants à l'infirmerie.

Traversant l'échiquier géant qui avait été le théâtre de cette conversation, mais qui auparavant semblait avoir subi la pire des batailles, les trois derniers professeurs se dirigèrent vers la porte du fond.

Le fait d'enjamber un troll assommé dans la pièce suivant ne perturbant pas plus que ça ses acolytes, Elena commença à faire preuve d'un certain sens pratique et se dit, qu'après tout, elle aurait bien le temps de s'inquiéter quand ses collègues feraient de même.

- Si je ne m'abuse, vous semblez tous deux connaître chaque pièce que nous traversons, avança Elena tout en contournant le bras du troll.

- Bien sûr ! … Ne soyez pas stupide, puisque c'est nous même qui les avons ensorcelées ! Lui répondit Rogue.

- Pour garder la pierre Philosophale …

- Vous comprenez vite mon petit, dit MacGonagall d'un ton plus doux.

- Reste-t-il encore beaucoup de sortilèges ?

- Le mien seulement, jeta la voix sifflante de Rogue, mais je vous éviterai l'empoisonnement, c'est promis.

Elena eut presque immédiatement la réponse à ses interrogations quand ils entrèrent dans une salle où il n'y avait rien de plus effrayant qu'une série de 7 fioles d'aspect disparate posées sur une table en bois.

- Effectivement… fit-elle tout haut.

- La fiole nécessaire pour libérer le passage est vide, marmonna Rogue, impossible d'aller plus avant !

- Et bien sur vous n'avez pas prévu de solution de secours… pour les secours justement !

- Personne n'était censé arriver jusqu'ici ! Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si ce couloir a fini par ressembler à un quai de gare ! Maudits élèves !

- Ne sautez pas trop vite à la conclusion professeur Rogue, c'est peut être la meilleure chose qu'ils aient faite de la journée !

- Comment pouvez-vous… ?

Elena l'empêcha de parler en s'avançant vers les flammes noires qui les séparaient encore de Dumbledore et du jeune Harry.

- Je constate simplement que les défenses mises en place pour la protection de la pierre philosophale viennent d'être passées par un gamin de quoi… 11 ans ?

Ces pupilles s'étrécirent, signe d'une intense concentration, pendant que ses mains touchaient presque le rideau de flammes. ' _Evanesca Héphaisto_'

Et à la surprise de MacGonagall et d'un Rogue abasourdi, les flammes s'éteignirent, libérant le passage.

Helena se retourna en souriant et dit : - J'ai bouquiné avant de m'endormir… un livre sur les sortilèges, il y en avait un qui faisait référence à la façon d'éteindre les feux des volcans…

- Et tout naturellement il vous est revenu à l'instant…, vous êtes une jeune femme étonnante Miss Graves.

- Merci professeur MacGonagall ! répondit Elena en rougissant légèrement.

- On ferait bien d'y aller, ajouta le professeur Rogue en avançant à travers l'ouverture.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qui est arrivé à…

- Rien qu'un petit séjour à l'infirmerie ne puisse guérir, répondit la voix étouffée du Professeur Dumbledore. Mais vous devriez vous dépêcher d'y amener ce garçon, il vient de livrer une dure bataille.

Un soupir de soulagement expirant sur les lèvres de MacGonagall vint conclure cette phrase.

Les trois professeurs pouvaient à peine discerner dans la pénombre de la pièce, le corps de Dumbledore penché sur Harry et son regard un peu inquiet qui allait de l'un à l'autre des protagonistes. La scène se reflétait à l'infini dans le grand miroir qu'Elena voyait devant elle.

**- EPILOGUE-**

- Et bien Elena, vous serez ravi d'apprendre, que le jeune Harry va beaucoup mieux.

- Il a repris conscience ?

- A l'instant, la pauvre Pom Pom va devoir l'attacher si elle veut qu'il reste tranquille dans son lit, il est en pleine forme ! Sa barbe blanche tressautait au rythme de ses gloussements.

Elena qui commençait à avoir une certaine idée du sens de l'humour de Dumbledore lui renvoya un franc sourire.

- Peut être devrait-elle demander à Rogue d'opérer un sortilège du saucisson sur Harry, je suis sûre qu'il en meurt d'envie.

- LE PROFESSEUR Rogue, Miss Graves, ne ferait pas de mal à un élève, vous pouvez en être persuadée.

Reniflant légèrement devant la grande confiance qu'accordait Dumbledore à son collaborateur, Elena n'insista pas.

- Cependant professeur, vous ne pouvez nier que quelques '_Incarcerem_' empêcheraient vos élèves trop curieux de se retrouver dans des situations impossibles !

- Pensez-vous que la curiosité soit un défaut Miss Graves ?

- Comme beaucoup de qualités poussées à l'extrême, elle peut le devenir…

- Et cela dépend de quoi à votre avis… ? demanda-t-il

- Eh bien, je pense que cela dépend essentiellement de la personne qui en use.

- Voila en quoi je vous rejoins tout-à-fait chère Elena, si Harry et ses amis ont poussé la curiosité jusqu'à accéder au couloir interdit, ce n'était pas du tout dans un but négatif. ILS VOULAIENT savoir dit Dumbledore en appuyant sur les mots, ils voulaient savoir qui se cachait derrière les événements et ils voulaient l'arrêter.

- Comment ont-ils pu passer tous les obstacles qui menaient à la pierre ? Ils sont si jeunes !

- Je dois avouer Miss Graves que certains élèves de cette école sont diablement doués gloussa-t-il, à moins que ce ne soit nos professeurs qui aient besoin d'être encore plus imaginatifs.

- Dans un cas comme dans l'autre l'union fait la force Mr le directeur, seul, aucun des enfants n'aurait pu passer, et seul, aucun professeur n'aurait efficacement protégé la pierre.

- Nous sommes d'accord pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Elena pouvait voir dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore des myriades d'étoiles brillantes

Le Directeur avait réussi en quelques mots à lui faire entendre et même dire qu'à Poudlard, des élèves intéressants côtoyaient des professeurs tout aussi dignes d'intérêt et qu'en plus, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Ne croyez pas que je sois dupe de vos machinations, Mr Le Directeur, nous savons qu'en ce dimanche soir nous attendons tous deux que je réponde à votre proposition.

- Une proposition que vous pouvez donc maintenant envisager sérieusement.

Riant maintenant franchement, Elena ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Si vous pouvez me promettre que la vie à Poudlard est pleine de monstres repoussants, de plantes maléfiques, de sorciers corrompus ou même de fioles empoisonnées, peut être que je vais commencer à réfléchir sérieusement à la question !

- J'espère ne pas vous décevoir si je vous dis que seules les fioles empoisonnées sont une constante dans cet établissement (faisant mine de renifler son verre).

Elena manqua de s'étouffer en buvant dans le sien.

Cette conversation qui se déroulait dans le salon situé dans les appartements d'Elena, voyait les deux interlocuteurs confortablement installés dans deux larges fauteuils faisant face à un ronflant feu de cheminée.

Après quelques instants de silence, une dernière pensée qui torturait Elena la poussa : - Vous nous avez dit hier que vous alliez détruire la pierre philosophale. Est-ce le seul moyen pour Voldemort de revenir ?

Le regard bleu acier d'Elena rencontra une dernière fois le regard myosotis du directeur.

- Je crains malheureusement que non …

Le professeur Dumbledore ayant fini son verre, le reposa délicatement sur la table près de la cheminée, il se leva et commença à se diriger vers le portrait qui gardait l'appartement

- Professeur ?

- Oui Miss Graves ?

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi l'an prochain !

- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

La porte se referma doucement sur ses mots.


	2. Chapter 2 Le nouveau professeur de DFCM

La rentrée pouvait, de l'avis de tous, être qualifiée d'exceptionnelle !

Pour un certain professeur de potion cette affirmation revêtait cependant une très nette ironie !

Même si Severus n'avait pas voulu donner plus d'importance à l'entrée fracassante de Potter et de son idiot de compère, le jeune Weasley, en voiture volante, il devait bien s'avouer que l'annonce au repas de la nomination de la nouvelle Professeure de défense contre les forces du mal n'avait pas amélioré son humeur !

Une nouvelle fois, le poste lui échappait et cela au profit d'une jeune pécore, tout juste sortie de l'université !

Cette Miss Graves avait certainement tapé dans l'œil de ce vieux fou d'Albus !

Elena comme l'appelait déjà MacGonagall, laissant à penser qu'elles étaient déjà les meilleures amies du monde, avait dans les quelques jours terminant l'année précédente remporté la pleine et entière adhésion de ses collègues. Pauvres aveugles !

Il apparaissait nettement qu'il était le seul à voir que cette jeune femme n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire.

Etait-il donc le seul à remarquer avec quelle facilité elle s'était immiscée dans les affaires de Poudlard ?

N'y avait-il donc personne pour s'interroger sur l'étonnante maitrise de la magie, sans baguette, qui lui avait permis de défaire le sortilège de flammes que lui même avait créé ?

Et que dire de ses dons d'occlumens et de legilimens ? Etait-il réellement le seul à les avoir constatés ?

De plus, elle n'avait pas jugé bon d'anticiper sa venue à Poudlard, la veille de la rentrée des élèves, comme cela était d'usage.

La conversation qu'il venait de terminer, avec Dumbledore, juste après le diner, à ce sujet n'avait en rien pu l'apaiser.

Le Directeur s'estimait pleinement satisfait de son choix et lui avait pour toute réponse réitéré l'affirmation selon laquelle il ne pouvait trouver meilleur maitre des potions que Severus, ce qui ne donnait d'autre option que de choisir à nouveau un autre professeur de DFCM.

La belle affaire, Albus le croyait-il donc si naïf ?!

Les grandes enjambées que faisaient Rogue tout en pensant à ces différents éléments l'amenèrent rapidement à ses quartiers.

Mais, plongé dans ces idées, ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'il aperçut la silhouette de la personne qui patientait à l'entrée.

Le regard bleu-gris d'Elena Graves se tourna vers lui.

- Vous vous êtes perdue ? Se moqua Severus.

- Toujours aussi grinçant professeur Rogue, je vois que l'été ne vous a pas changé !

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'une saison influe sur mon comportement… Suis-je supposé pleurer à l'approche de l'automne ? Il va donc falloir que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous fichez là, j'ai peur d'avoir à tomber en pleurs prochainement !

- Je venais essayer de remettre les choses à plat, il semble que nous ayons pris un mauvais départ en fin d'année dernière…

- Miss Graves, y a-t-il une seule de mes actions qui ait pu vous faire penser que je trouvais cela regrettable ?

- A vrai dire, non, mais je me devais au moins d'essayer pour en avoir le cœur net ! C'est maintenant chose faite, je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps, à demain professeur Rogue, passez une bonne nuit !

Sur ce, elle claqua des talons et se retournant le laissa seul.

Revenue à ses appartements Elena décida de mettre en ordre ses affaires, son arrivée tardive au diner de ce soir ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

Un événement particulier ne lui avait pas permis de participer à la pré-rentrée.

Elle avait même raté la cérémonie de répartition mais malheureusement pas l'arrivée surprise d'Harry et Ron en Ford Anglia volante.

Ces gamins avaient vraiment le don de se fourrer dans les pires ennuis !

Elle venait de franchir le portail du parc quand la voiture l'avait survolée et s'était écrasée sur le saule cogneur, un réflexe lui avait fait sortir sa baguette.

Bien lui en avait pris, les enfants coincés dans le véhicule, le saule, furieux, étendait ses longues branches et frappait aveuglement …

Le sortilège '_Protego _' qu'elle avait lancé, minimisant les dégâts, avait au moins permis a Harry et Ron de s'extraire de la Ford et d'éviter d'être blessés.

En revanche, voir Rogue fondre sur eux comme une chauve souris carnivore sur le point d'attraper son diner l'avait prise par surprise, elle espérait qu'ils s'en étaient bien sortis !

L'elfe de maison qui l'avait accueillie à son entrée au château l'avait discrètement emmenée au banquet et lui avait permis de rejoindre sa place à table en passant par la petite porte de derrière.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de se distinguer par son retard dès le premier jour.

Dumbledore lui avait adressé un salut discret, apparemment il ne semblait pas avoir de reproche à lui faire… pourvu que ça dure...

Il avait attendu la fin du repas pour la présenter aux élèves.

Les appartements qu'on lui avait attribués, au premier étage, étaient les mêmes qu'elle avait occupés lors de son court séjour à Poudlard, l'année précédente.

Elle avait retrouvé avec un certain plaisir, l'immense chambre garnie d'un lit à baldaquin d'une commode et d'une penderie. La pièce, au ton pourpre et argent était chaleureuse.

Une grande porte-fenêtre, avec vue sur le fameux saule cogneur et le parc l'éclairait agréablement.

La salle de bain attenante, avec ses éléments à l'ancienne, comportait en particulier une baignoire et une vasque en marbre noir, un joli carrelage en mosaïques complétait l'ensemble.

Enfin le salon, où, se souvenait-elle, elle avait accepté de venir enseigner en Angleterre, outre les fauteuils et la petite table en face de la cheminée, possédait également de longues rangées de livres disposés dans différentes bibliothèques.

Tels était les lieux où elle vivrait pendant cette année.

Elle avait besoin d'un moment pour se poser, elle aurait ainsi l'esprit libre pour parcourir l'emploi du temps que lui avait donnée MacGonagall au diner.

Elle s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils du petit salon, dans l'autre se prélassait déjà son siamois nommé Saphir.

« Magnifique ! Vraiment ! » Telle fut sa première réaction. Son brusque éclat de voix éveillant l'intérêt du chat.

L'agenda à peine ouvert, elle venait de constater qu'un cours commun de potions et de DFCM était prévu pour le lendemain après-midi.

Du moins aurait-elle le temps de demander à Minerva en quoi consistaient des cours communs !

Vu l'accueil qu'avait réservé Rogue à sa tentative de conciliation ce n'était certainement pas a lui qu'elle irait le demander !

Les paroles de Dumbledore louant le travail en équipe de ses confrères lui revenant en mémoire, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait toujours des exceptions à toutes les règles !

En cette première journée de l'année scolaire, une certaine effervescence régnait dans la grande salle.

Les élèves comparaient leurs emplois du temps et commentaient l'évènement de la veille en désignant, plus ou moins discrètement, du menton, Harry et Ron.

Severus assis à sa place habituelle à la table des professeurs vit Elena traverser la salle de sa démarche souple. En passant devant Harry elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

Rogue crispa ses longs doigts sur sa fourchette, tandis que la jeune femme atteignait l'estrade.

- Bonjour professeur Rogue, fit-elle accompagnant son salut d'un sourire éclatant, puis elle choisit la chaise… juste à coté de lui.

- Epargnez-moi vos bavardages matinaux Miss Graves, le silence suffira.

- Je serai muette comme une tombe, cher collègue, promis !

Le professeur de potions fronça légèrement les sourcils « Est-ce qu'elle se moque de moi ? »

C'est ce moment que choisirent une centaines de hiboux pour envahir la grande salle, le courrier du matin arrivait.

Une chouette épervière, aux magnifiques plumes argentées, atterrit délicatement devant Elena et tendit une de ses pattes, où était accrochée une enveloppe rose.

L'ayant libérée de la missive, la jeune femme lui offrit un morceau de bacon, que la chouette engloutit avec un regard reconnaissant.

Un hurlement retentit dans l'immense pièce, l'écho se répercutant fit sursauter Elena qui se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors où Ron venait de recevoir une beuglante, envoyé par sa mère.

- Vous ne semblez pas avoir les nerfs beaucoup plus solides que l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ironisa Rogue, un coin de bouche légèrement crispé.

- Vous vous rendrez vite compte qu'il n'existe aucun point commun, et que je ne vais pas disparaître en fumée comme lui, vous allez devoir vous y faire, même si je sais que cela vous désole.

- Vous êtes en dessous de la vérité voulut conclure Rogue en se levant.

Mais les yeux pétillants d'Elena le retinrent : - J'espère que cela ne gâchera pas trop votre journée, alors.

Le visage contracté par la rage, Severus disparut en jurant.

L'après-midi lui donnerait l'occasion de sa revanche, pensait-il.

Le cours commun avec cette petite effrontée lui ferait perdre le sens de la répartie se promit-il.

Jamais une novice ne ferait le poids, Poudlard était son fief !

- Professeur MacGonagall !

En fin de matinée, Elena essayait de rattraper le Professeur de métamorphose avant qu'elle n'entre dans la salle des professeurs, elle voulait lui parler discrètement.

- Elena, ma chère, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Minerva.

- Oui, Minerva, merci, j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'habituer.

- Que vouliez-vous ? Demanda MacGonagall dans un sourire.

- C'est à propos des cours communs que nous avons le Professeur Rogue et moi, je voulais savoir comment cela était sensé se dérouler ?

- Je vous ai vue discuter avec lui ce matin au petit déjeuner, ce n'est pas de çà dont vous parliez ?

- Humm, comment dire… pas vraiment… Alors ?

- Et bien c'est dommage que vous ne vous soyez pas mis d'accord avant, mais, l'idée générale est de lier la pratique des potions avec la pratique de DFCM.

L'air dubitatif de la jeune femme lui fit préciser : Par exemple, un sort qui neutralise une potion, ou une potion qui amplifie un sort, est-ce plus clair ?

Le soupir soulagé répondit à sa question. Oui tout à fait, merci beaucoup, je ne vous retiens pas plus !

- Oh, au fait Elena, j'ai croisé Miss Granger, elle semblait ravie du cours que vous avez dispensé ce matin aux deuxièmes années…

- Miss Granger, ah, oui, Hermione, une jeune fille remarquable, remarquable…

- L'une des meilleures, confirma MacGonagall.

Après le déjeuner, Rogue se dirigea vers les cachots, en ouvrant la porte de la salle de cours, il interrompit instantanément les murmures des élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle déjà présents.

En avançant dans la pièce, il fit claquer les uns après les autres les volets de la pièce à l'aide de sa baguette…

Une semi-obscurité s'installa, seuls les chandeliers dispensaient maintenant de la lumière.

- Ce cours était supposé être en commun avec la nouvelle professeure de DFCM, mais comme elle est en retard, nous allons…

- Humm, en fait je suis là ! dit Elena, en sortant du fond obscure de la classe.

- Ah ! fit Rogue d'un air pincé alors que la jeune femme prenait place à ses côtés face aux élèves.

- Par quoi voulez vous débuter, cher collègue ? Etant un peu en avance, j'en ai profité pour me présenter, nous pouvons donc enchainer directement, dit-elle très sérieusement.

- Cette année vous allez être amenés à préparer certaines potions mais également à réaliser des essais sur les propriétés des ingrédients desdites potions... commença Rogue, ignorant superbement sa consœur.

- ...et tous les quinze jours quand vous aurez cours également avec moi, je vous apprendrai à contrer, amplifier voire annuler l'effet de ses potions grâce à un sort ou un maléfice.

Nous pourrons également réfléchir ensemble à l'opportunité de demander au professeur Rogue de vous faire étudier des potions qui puissent annihiler les mauvais sorts, termina-t-elle.

Une rougeur significative venait d'apparaître sur les pommettes du professeur de potions qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui coupe la parole.

Les élèves qui commençaient à connaître Rogue ne purent s'empêcher de murmurer : - Si elle survit aux premiers cours, elle aura déjà de la chance !

Un léger coup d'œil de côté avait suffit à Elena pour comprendre que son intervention n'avait pas été appréciée. « S'il croit que je vais le laisser diriger le cours, il se fout la baguette dans l'œil ! »

- Par quelle potion voulez-vous débuter professeur Rogue ? reprit-elle de sa voix la plus suave.

- La Potion d'enflure, grinça Rogue et d'un geste sec de sa baguette il inscrivit les ingrédients et la formule au tableau.

Elena en profita pour s'approcher du chaudron d'un des élèves, suivie par le regard noir comme le charbon du professeur de potions.

A la fin de la première heure, la plupart des élèves avait terminé la potion, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Rogue et Miss Graves avaient réussi à s'éviter soigneusement en restant chacun d'un coté de la classe et en évoluant autour des enfants dans le même sens.

Elena qui avait fait apparaître quelques souris en distribua une à chaque élève.

- Chacun de vous va tester sa potion. Quelques gouttes devraient suffire, n'est-ce pas professeur Rogue ?

- Les potions correctement préparées feront augmenter de volume la souris, celles qui ne le sont pas n'auront pas ou peu d'effet, répondit-il en manquant de s'étrangler.

- Bien, lorsque vous aurez obtenu un résultat avec votre souris, vous serez gentil de prononcez la formule _'Item Diminuo_' en formant 2 cercles, comme des anneaux liés, avec votre baguette, votre animal devrait ainsi dégonfler.

Les élèves terminèrent le cours en gonflant et dégonflant plusieurs fois leur souris respective à l'aide de la potion et du sortilège.

Ils sortirent du cours, ravis.

Elena les suivit de près, soulagée que son premier cours en commun avec le professeur de potions n'ait pas donné lieu à une effusion de sang, ou pire …

Rogue se retira dans son appartement, sentant qu'une migraine était en train de pointer le bout de son nez.

Il n'avait pu prendre en défaut la jeune professeure, elle connaissait son sujet sur le bout des doigts, savait tenir une classe et intéresser les enfants.

Mêmes les conseils qu'elle avait donnés aux élèves pendant la préparation de la potion s'étaient révélés pertinents.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus voyait poindre à l'horizon, les lueurs de la défaite.

Il allait devoir changer de tactique !


	3. Chapter 3 Aux Trois Balais

La semaine s'écoula sans nouveau fait notable pour Elena.

Ses cours semblaient plaire aux élèves et, de son côté, une certaine routine s'installait.

Il y avait bien eu quelques étincelles quand le jeune Gryffondor nommé Ron avait tenté de conjurer le sort '_Converso Maleficia' (qui renvoie un maléfice à son auteur). _L'apparition d'une petite tornade due certainement à la baguette rafistolée du jeune sorcier avait produit un léger trouble dans la classe.

Mais Hermione, son amie, avait rattrapé le coup d'un mouvement de baguette et l'avait fait s'évaporer avec un '_Finite Incantatum'_ très bien maîtrisé.

Son emploi du temps lui avait permis de passer un peu de temps à la bibliothèque, et les pauses à la salle de repos des professeurs permettaient d'échanger avec ses collègues.

Elle voyait peu le Directeur, hormis aux diners, ses obligations de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot et sa charge à la confédération internationale des sorciers lui prenaient beaucoup de temps.

De nombreuses tâches de gestion courante de Poudlard étaient du ressort du Professeure MacGonagall. Elena avait plaisir à converser avec elle durant les repas.

Quand au professeur Rogue, elle l'avait à peine croisé et cela lui convenait tout à fait !

Elle sentait parfois le regard du professeur de potions posé sur elle, mais avait décidé de ne pas en tenir compte. Après tout s'il souhaitait camper sur ses positions et continuer à être désagréable, elle préférait lui donner un minimum d'atouts et ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

Le week-end arriva… les sorties à Pré-au-lard, le village voisin, n'étaient pas encore autorisées pour les élèves, mais quelques professeurs s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez Mme Rosemerta, à l'enseigne « Les Trois Balais » pour boire un verre la samedi soir.

Le professeur Flitwick avait encouragé Elena à les y rejoindre.

C'est pourquoi après le dîner, elle monta se changer pour revêtir une tenue adaptée.

Ce soir là elle choisit une longue robe de sorcière noire, agrémentée de légères dentelles aux manches, fendue sur les cotés avec un jupon rouge en dessous, une cape et des bottines complétaient l'ensemble. Un petit tour devant le miroir confirma son choix. « Peut-être un peu trop décolletée » pensa-telle. « Mais bon, on ne sort pas tous les soirs à Poudlard ! »

« Et puis trop tard pour changer d'idée, Pomona doit m'attendre dans le hall ! »

L'ayant rejointe, elles se dirigèrent vers le portail doré du château et l'ayant dépassé, transplanèrent ensemble : direction, soirée entre amis !

Le pub était chaleureux et, en ce samedi soir, assez bondé.

L'immense miroir au-dessus du bar faisait se refléter les chandelles.

Les autres professeurs, ainsi qu'Hagrid le garde chasse, étaient déjà présents.

Elena s'assit en bout de table et commanda une vodka 'pure glace'.

Ce ne fut qu'à la troisième tournée qu'apparut celui que personne n'attendait : Severus Rogue.

D'une démarche assurée, il se dirigea directement au bar, commanda un whisky « pur feu » et vint s'installer sur le banc à la gauche d'Elena.

Avec ce qui ressemblait le plus a un sourire pour lui, il hocha la tête vers les autres en guise de salut et se retournant lentement vers la jeune femme, la gratifia d'un : - Bonsoir Miss Graves ! D'une voix étonnamment chaleureuse.

La phrase ne l'aurait pas plus étonnée si elle était sortie de la bouche d'une des trois gorgones de la légende.

Elena sentit des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, les quelques premières secondes d'ébahissement passées, elle ne put que lui répondre d'un ton légèrement méfiant : - Bonsoir professeur Rogue.

La conversation des convives semblait avoir évolué vers le Quidditch, Hagrid, d'un ton amusé racontait les prouesses du jeune Potter au poste d'attrapeur tandis que Mme Bibine louait les qualités des nouveaux Nimbus 2011 de l'équipe de Serpentard.

L'air satisfait de Rogue, face au visage pincé de MacGonagall, à cette dernière évocation aurait mérité aux yeux d'Elena, une photo. Il était presque dommage que le petit Crivey soit absent !

Les sujets se déroulaient tranquillement et les esprits, quelque peu aidés par l'alcool, se détendaient.

Elena se surprenait à observer discrètement le comportement de son voisin, qui, s'il ne prenait pas souvent la parole, le faisait toujours à bon escient.

Son visage beaucoup moins impassible que d'habitude, s'animait parfois et les gestes mesurés de ses mains accentuaient l'effet de ses paroles.

Rogue tournait parfois son visage vers elle lorsqu'elle-même prenait la parole.

Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, le bras de Severus avait frôlé celui d'Elena qui n'avait pas songé un seul instant à se décaler.

Elena était comme envoutée par le comportement du maître des potions, qui était ce soir là bien loin de ce que la jeune femme avait observé jusque-là.

Les petits sourires entendus de ses collègues, qui, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, n'étaient pas très discrets, incitèrent Elena à penser que le comportement de Rogue les étonnait également.

Quelque chose se tramait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce que cela pouvait bien être.

La soirée s'acheva sur une dernière tournée offerte par la maison.

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps et c'est quelque peu réchauffés par les vapeurs d'alcool que les professeurs reprirent le chemin du retour.

La pleine lune resplendissait dans cette douce nuit de septembre et ils décidèrent de rentrer tranquillement à pieds pour finir agréablement la soirée.

Par un hasard qui pourrait se qualifier d'heureux, Elena se retrouva à marcher au coté de Severus.

- Cette soirée était réellement plaisante, pensa-t-il à voix haute. Ce n'était pas une question mais la jeune femme hocha tout de même la tête.

- J'ai peu l'occasion de participer à ce genre de sortie… continua-t-il.

- Peut être est ce parce que vous ne le souhaitez pas ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'asséner.

Semblant ne pas relever le ton cassant d'Elena il répondit : - Certaines de mes obligations m'en empêchent.

- Les retenues que vous donnez à vos élèves… ?

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Severus : - Entre autres, c'est exact, mais cela ne fait-il pas partie de leur éducation ?

Sur le coup, elle ne trouva rien à répondre et un silence s'installa pendant qu'ils continuaient à s'acheminer vers le château. Le reste du groupe avait pris une légère avance, ils pouvaient les entendre chantonner :

**_I_**_l est une auberge, une joyeuse vieille auberge_

_Au pied d'une vieille colline grise,_

_Et là, on brasse une bière si brune_

_Que l'homme de la Lune lui-même descendit_

_Un soir en boire son content.*_

Arrivé au portail du château, Severus s'effaça pour la laisser passer, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le hall.

Les autres professeurs étaient déjà remontés dans leurs appartements. Hagrid avait rejoint sa cabane.

- Et bien… Euh… Bonne nuit Professeur Rogue… dit-elle en levant une dernière fois les yeux vers lui.

Son regard d'obsidienne semblait renfermer une chaleur que voilait par intermittence le mouvement de ses paupières.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus …

- Oh… Oui, d'accord… Bonne nuit Severus…

- Bonne nuit Elena... et sur un dernier regard appuyé, il disparut en direction des cachots laissant la jeune femme au milieu du hall.

Une jeune femme qui commençait à trouver réellement intriguant le professeur de potions, une Elena déboussolée. « Qui l'aurait cru ? » songea-t-elle.

Sa réaction aurait été tout autre si elle avait eu l'audace et l'opportunité de sonder l'esprit de son collègue.

Car ses pensées à lui étaient plutôt de l'ordre du : Severus 1- Elena : 0.

Installé confortablement dans le fauteuil de cuir noir de son salon il se repassait la soirée en mémoire.

Son arrivée surprise au pub en avait étonné plus d'un, il en était conscient, c'était un moindre mal, il n'aurait pas de soucis pour trouver des excuses afin ne pas avoir à renouveler l'expérience.

Deuxièmement, la place à côté de la jeune femme : stratégique, elle avait permis un rapprochement. Quelques regards, un intérêt certain à la conversation de la demoiselle… humm… peut-être un manque d'occasion de placer un compliment, mais bon il serait toujours temps d'y remédier.

Tertio, le retour : un petit aparté, de la galanterie et le point fort : la familiarité sur l'usage du prénom.

Nom d'une gargouille ! Pour une première approche, il s'était bien débrouillé pensa-t-il avec un rictus ironique.

Il avait réussi à déstabiliser la jeune femme, il en était sûr !

Severus était toujours persuadé qu'Elena avait quelque chose à cacher et il venait de poser le premier jalon pour découvrir ce que c'était…

* **_Chanson de l'auberge (de Bilbo) - La Communauté de l'Anneau - _**_Livre I, Chapitre IX_


	4. Chapter 4 Révélations et cachotteries

Le mardi suivant était le second cours en commun des professeurs Rogue et Graves.

Cette fois-ci, c'était le tour des Gryffondors et des Serpentards de deuxième année.

Bien que la relation entre les deux professeurs ait grandement évolué depuis le premier cours, Elena n'était pas totalement rassurée. Elle savait que Rogue, pardon, Severus, avait tendance à privilégier sa maison, enfin du moins, selon une rumeur persistante.

Elle croisa dans le couloir des cachots, le jeune Harry, qui semblait un peu préoccupé.

- Un souci ? demanda-t-elle en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

- C'est juste que… Vous n'avez pas entendu ? À l'instant… cette voix… ?

- Une voix ? Si bien sûr… je pense que c'est un des fantômes qui fait encore une blague douteuse.

Harry paru un peu soulagé mais en même temps un peu étonné « mais si c'était un fantôme, nous l'aurions vu ?

- A moins qu'il ne se cache dans les murs ou ne se rende invisible.

' Jamais les fantômes ne m'on fait de blagues avant, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit leur genre, à part Peeves.

- Et bien alors je pense que nous avons trouvé notre coupable !

- Hum… peut être… répondit Harry, peu convaincu.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, c'est l'heure du cours et il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard, sinon je pense que ce cher professeur Rogue pourrait redevenir désagréable.

- Pourquoi ? Il avait arrêté ?

Cachant tous deux un sourire, ils entrèrent en classe.

Rogue était déjà là et Elena le rejoint à son bureau.

Les sourcils froncés, il suivait des yeux Harry qui rejoignait à une table son ami, Ron.

Ayant expliqué aux élèves le sujet du cours et la potion à préparer, Rogue et Elena se partagèrent comme la première fois la classe.

La jeune femme se rendit très vite compte de la rivalité qui opposait les deux maisons.

Les coups d'œil assassins et les remarques désobligeantes murmurées plus ou moins discrètement fusaient dans la pièce.

Drago Malefoy d'un côté et Hermione de l'autre étaient les élèves les plus doués.

La première heure écoulée, leur potion d'enflure respective était parfaite.

Vint le moment de tester la potion et les sortilèges sur les souris.

Cette fois-ci, Severus avait lui-même, obligeamment, distribué les petits rongeurs.

Il avait également d'un léger coup de baguette inscrit le sortilège '_Item Diminuo _' ainsi que son explication animée sur le tableau noir.

Si Elena avait eu le moindre doute sur la volonté du maitre de potion de faire preuve de bonne volonté, ses réticences fondaient à vu d'œil.

Un sourire de sa part avait remercié Rogue de ses efforts.

Tout se passait le mieux du monde.

Rétrospectivement, Elena devait reconnaître son erreur de ne pas avoir empêché Ron de se servir de sa baguette.

Elle aurait dû se rendre compte que la proximité de la potion d'enflure augmentait les risques.

Et quand le jeune garçon tenta le sortilège de diminution sur sa souris et que celui-ci frappa un des chaudrons, la réaction qui s'ensuivit dépassa sa plus folle imagination.

Comment décrire le geyser qui s'abattit sur les élèves de Serpentards ?

Les cris de douleurs et les réactions de gonflement de certaines parties de leurs corps qui suivirent furent, pour la jeune femme, la pire expérience de ses débuts à Poudlard.

Le temps de réaction de Rogue et d'Elena, pour calmer les élèves touchés et les guérir grâce à un antidote, fut des plus courts.

Le dernier élève parti, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux face à face dans la classe.

La mine échevelée d'Elena avait pour reflet, l'air encore un peu désespéré de Severus.

- On a bien mérité un verre, vous ne croyez pas ? Fit ce dernier. J'ai un très bon vin d'orties à vous proposer…

- C'est une excellente idée, répondit-elle.

L'appartement de Rogue était accessible directement par la réserve qui se trouvait derrière la salle de cours de potions.

Entré dans le salon, il lui indiqua aimablement, l'un des fauteuils de cuir.

S'étant éclipsé vers le bar, il en revint chargé d'un plateau avec deux magnifiques verres en cristal et la fameuse bouteille de vin.

Il versa le liquide à la chaude couleur ambré et lui tendit une des coupes.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, Elena s'enfonça plus confortablement.

- Ca ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça finalement dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Devant le regard étonné de son confrère elle ajouta, provocante :

- Il n'y a eu que quelques Serpentards de touchés…

- Miss Graves, ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que votre humour est parfois douteux ?

- J'aurais cru que c'était le genre que vous avez l'habitude d'utiliser et … n'avions nous pas convenu d'utiliser nos prénoms cher Severus ?

- Bien sûr Elena, tant que vous n'essayez pas de pousser les Gryffondors à monter un spectacle de fête foraine à chacun de nos cours.

- Ce n'était pas la faute du jeune Weasley, sa baguette est cassée… !

- Vous conviendrez qu'arriver en voiture volante, agresser un précieux saule cogneur n'est pas une excuse valable pour la dégradation de sa baguette ?!

- Un précieux saule cogneur ? Vous vous moquez Severus ? Ce vieil arbre grincheux ? Je ne comprends même pas qu'il soit à proximité d'une école !

- Si vous saviez…

- Humm... encore un des mystères de Poudlard, n'est-ce-pas ?

- On peut dire çà comme çà… n'avons-nous pas tous des secrets ?

- Je suppose que oui… les lieux comme les gens recèlent toujours des mystères

- C'est pour ca que vous êtes venue à Poudlard ?

- Je suis venue parce que Dumbledore m'a proposé un poste...

- C'est ce qui m'intrigue, pourquoi vous ? Le Directeur ne fait jamais rien au hasard.

- Peut-être parce que je suis compétente, et cela dit sans vanité.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que la vanité était l'un de vos défauts et vous êtes effectivement compétente, jusqu'à preuve du contraire…

- Rappelez moi la date de ce jour, que j'inscrive cette avalanche de compliments sur mes tablettes !

- Ironie encore ?

- C'est juste votre façon si particulière de tourner vos phrases ! Mais bon si vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai été choisie, demandez le donc à Dumbledore.

- C'est déjà fait...

- Vraiment ? Et il vous a donné une réponse…

- …qui ne m'a pas convenu !

Elena éclata de rire : - Vous êtes incroyable, la réponse ne vous convient pas, donc vous en déduisez que ce n'est pas la vérité.

- Je le répète Dumbledore ne fait jamais rien au hasard, maintenant je veux bien admettre que vous ne connaissez pas la raison réelle de votre présence a Poudlard !

Elena fronça les sourcils : - Severus, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, répondit-il en baissant légèrement les paupières.

- Si je n'étais pas venue, c'est à vous que le poste de DCFM aurait été confié?

Impassible Rogue répondit : Je pense que je n'aurai jamais ce poste.

- Et je suppose qu'à cela aussi il y a une raison ?

- Tout à fait, soupira-t-il et il se renfonça dans son siège pour contempler le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Son verre tournant légèrement dans sa main.

- Severus ?

- Oui, répondit-il distraitement, encore dans ses pensées.

Elena, avec un grand sourire, posa une dernière question : Que diriez-vous de créer un club de duel, j'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que cela se faisait autrefois.

Un léger frémissement apparut au coin des lèvres du professeur de potions : - Je vous dirai que tant que Mr Weasley n'y participe pas, nous devrions pouvoir garder un maximum d'élèves en vie.

Le sourire d'Elena s'élargit : - Magnifique, je savais que l'idée vous plairait !


	5. Chapter 5 Halloween

L'automne et les pluies arrivèrent, le parc et le terrain de Quidditch étaient régulièrement détrempés.

L'avantage était qu'Hagrid avait réussi à faire pousser d'énormes citrouilles, qui une fois évidées, serviraient de décoration pour la soirée d'Halloween.

Elena continuait à dispenser ses cours, passait beaucoup de temps a la bibliothèque et quand celle-ci fermait à 8.00h le soir, elle s'arrangeait pour emporter un des ouvrages pour finir la soirée.

Elle s'était particulièrement intéressée à un ouvrage sur l'état de fantôme ' _ESPRIT ES TU LA _?' du célèbre auteur Ecossais William MacBeth.

En effet, elle entendait encore parfois des voix provenant des murs du château.

Une conversation avec le Baron Sanglant, fantôme attitré de la maison Serpentard, l'avait cependant convaincue que ce n'était pas Peeves qui en était l'auteur, pas plus qu'un des autres esprits désincarnés de Poudlard.

Elle avait ainsi appris l'existence de nombreux fantômes hantant Poudlard, ou d'autres simplement visiteurs, elle avait trouvé utile de lire certain ouvrages sur le sujet.

Le mystère de la voix n'était pas résolu, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler avec Harry, elle ne savait pas si lui aussi l'entendait toujours.

Elle avait également eu l'occasion de retourner une fois à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de quelques professeurs avec qui elle entretenait d'excellentes relations. Rogue s'était abstenu de venir.

Le prochain évènement serait donc Halloween, la fête des sorciers et sorcières.

La grande salle était vraiment magnifique, de longs voiles noirs étaient suspendus par magie dans le vide. Les énormes visages grimaçant des citrouilles flottaient dans l'air, telles des têtes coupées.

Dumbledore, qui présidait la table des professeurs, avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe d'un rouge sanguin et portait sur son chapeau une énorme araignée en guise de décoration.

Tout le monde, ou presque, avait joué le jeu du déguisement.

Faux vampires et loups garous parlaient avec animation à d'horribles sorcières hirsutes aux longs nez couverts de verrues ou autres fantômes…

Un moldu entrant par hasard dans la pièce n'aurait pas pris plus de deux secondes pour s'enfuir en courant !

La deuxième partie de soirée serait réservée pour les 6emes et 7emes années, mais en attendant, tous les élèves pouvaient apprécier pleinement l'énorme buffet.

Chacun remplissait son assiette et se répartissait ensuite autour de petits guéridons qui avaient remplacé les quatre longues tables habituelles.

Les professeurs qui étaient là pour surveiller les élèves profitaient également de l'ambiance générale.

On pouvait voir le Professeur Flitwick utiliser merveilleusement le sortilège de 'Wingardium Leviosa' pour faire léviter de minuscules poupées sorcières assises sur des balais.

Sous l'œil à la fois agacé et amusé de MacGonagall, les jumeaux Weasley faisaient honneur à leur réputation de trublions en jetant dans les verres de leurs camarades de mystérieuses pastilles. L'effet le plus répandu était de provoquer un éternuement à celui qui en ingérait, doublé de fumée sortant par les narines.

Au terme du banquet, le début de la musique annonça le départ des plus jeunes pour leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Encadrés par leurs préfets, il était temps pour eux d'aller dormir en râlant quelque peu.

Les plus âgés se déhanchaient déjà sur un rock que le DJ de cette fin de soirée avait lancé.

Rogue, du haut de l'estrade commençait à se demander comment s'éclipser discrètement et regrettait presque de ne pas avoir l'âge requis pour aller au lit.

Les différents styles de musique s'enchainaient et Elena fût entrainée par Dumbledore pour une polka, qui était sa danse favorite.

La longue traîne de la jeune femme suivait harmonieusement les mouvements des deux danseurs.

Elena, cintrée dans une robe de dentelle noire déchirée, la tête droite, semblait incarner l'ange du mal.

Le tourbillon rouge et noir que produisaient leurs circonvolutions hypnotisait Severus.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant que la jeune femme pouvait être aussi voluptueuse.

Le fracas de la porte de la grande salle qui s'ouvrit brusquement interrompit le fil de ses pensées, la musique et les danseurs…

« Miss Teigne ! Elle est morte ! » Crut-il comprendre dans le brouhaha qui s'ensuivit...les préfets venaient de revenir en courant, quelque chose de grave venait de se passer !

D'un seul mouvement, tous les professeurs sortirent des salles, suivis par les élèves.

Arrivés au deuxième étage, ils y trouvèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione faisant face au corps suspendu et apparemment sans vie de la chatte de Rusard. Celui-ci mi-furieux mi-désespéré était en train d'essayer d'étrangler Harry, pendant que les Serpentards, Drago à leur tête, regardaient la scène d'un air goguenard.

Tout autour d'eux les autres élèves murmuraient avec effroi. Une inscription argentée luisait au mur…

Dumbledore ayant calmé Rusard et décroché Miss Teigne, fit un signe vers Elena pour qu'elle leur ouvre son bureau qui se trouvait juste à coté.

Suivi du trio et de certains des professeurs, le directeur y pénétra.

L'examen du félin révéla qu'il n'était que pétrifié. L'accusation de Rusard concernant la responsabilité d'Harry dans les évènements fut démontée par Rogue, qui à la grande surprise d'Elena et du jeune homme prit plus ou moins sa défense.

La jeune professeure devait pourtant admettre que Severus avait raison quand il disait qu'Harry et ses amis étaient souvent là au mauvais moment !

L'entretien terminé, les trois enfants soulagés sortirent le plus rapidement et discrètement possible du bureau d'Elena, suivis des professeurs.

Elena resta seule avec Dumbledore. Au regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, il répondit : - Il va nous falloir être vigilants, cet événement n'augure rien de bon.

- Y-a-t-il réellement une chambre des secrets ?

- De précédents évènements le laissent penser, la dernière fois, une élève est morte. Il faut à tout prix que cela ne se répète pas !

- Morte !? C'est-à-dire ?

La longue explication qui suivit plongea Elena dans une intense réflexion.

- Vous me dites qu'Hagrid n'y était pour rien, c'est donc que le coupable n'a jamais été confondu ?

- C'est exact !

- Mais vous pensez savoir qui c'était ?

- Oui … mais sans preuve …

- Votre histoire ne laisse cependant pas beaucoup de doute sur l'auteur des faits … L'Héritier … il serait donc revenu ?

- C'est ce que nous devons découvrir et surtout par quel moyen …

- La magie noire peut revêtir de nombreuses formes et les indices sont maigres. Si personne n'a jamais réussi à trouver l'emplacement de cette chambre, je ne vois pas comment nous y réussirions cette fois-ci.

- De nouvelles forces positives sont présentes à Poudlard et une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en font la demande.

Et sur ces derniers mots ambigus, le professeur Dumbledore la laissa seule.

Le premier trimestre n'est pas encore achevé que Poudlard est déjà le théâtre d'un nouveau drame pensa Elena, tout en redescendant dans ses appartements.

L'an dernier la pierre philosophale avait attiré la convoitise du mage noire, quelle que soit la forme qu'il avait prise… et cette année encore…

Si Tom Jedusor était réellement celui qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets autrefois, causant la mort d'une des élèves, comment ne pas penser que ce dernier évènement n'était pas lié ?

Mais fichtre, Dumbledore mettait la charrue avant les hipogriffes en pensant qu'Elena pourrait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Cette dernière pensée venait de lui remettre en mémoire ce que Severus lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt : « Je le répète Dumbledore ne fait jamais rien au hasard, maintenant je veux bien admettre que vous ne connaissez pas la raison réelle de votre présence a Poudlard ! »

Et s'il y avait un peu de vrai dans sa remarque, après tout ?

Assis dans son fauteuil, Rogue suivait un raisonnement un peu différent, la pétrification permanente de Miss Teigne n'était vraiment pas un maléfice accessible au commun des sorciers.

Ce qui signifiait pour lui, inaccessible à tous les élèves et la majorité des professeurs.

D'ailleurs il ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt de s'attaquer à un chat, simple avertissement ? Cela sous-entendait que d'autres terribles évènements pouvaient arriver.

La question était qui ? Pourquoi et surtout comment?

L'image du jeune professeur de DFCM flotta devant lui mais d'un geste agacé, il l'écarta.

Sans réponse immédiate, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de vérifier dans sa réserve s'il avait tous les ingrédients pour le philtre régénérateur à la mandragore, cela lui changerait les idées.

Les racines de mandragores seraient fournies par le professeur Chourave mais il aurait également besoin de chou mordeur de chine, d'orties séchées, de polygonum et de racine d'asphodèle en poudre pour préparer le remède.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, il va falloir que j'aille au chemin de traverse, je n'ai plus de polygonum ! Jura-t-il à haute voix.


	6. Chapter 6 Tout le monde a un secret

Les jours qui suivirent, les professeurs durent faire face à une certaine effervescence dans le comportement des élèves.

Tous étaient curieux de connaître la légende concernant la chambre des secrets et même le professeur Binns, le seul professeur fantôme de Poudlard, fut mis à contribution.

Les enfants lui demandèrent des précisions sur Salazar Serpentard et la salle cachée du château qu'il aurait créée avant son départ.

L'imagination galopante des élèves sur le fameux monstre enfermé dans la chambre perturbait les cours. Chacun y allait de sa théorie …

Ce fut à la fin d'un de ses cours avec les Gryffondors qu'Elena eut l'occasion de reparler à Harry.

Celui-ci ne quittait pas la pièce et semblait attendre que la professeure remarque sa présence.

- Oui Harry ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Fit-elle enfin en terminant de ranger son bureau.

- C'est-à-dire...euh, c'est a propos des voix …

- Vous les entendez toujours ? Vous n'êtes pas le seul vous savez.

- C'est que, la dernière fois c'était juste avant ce qui s'est passé avec la chatte de Rusard.

- Vous n'étiez pas dans le couloir du deuxième étage par hasard alors ? Vous avez donc menti.

- Mes amis disent que ce n'est pas bon, même pour un sorcier … enfin, je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour …

- Un fou ? dit Elena en souriant calmement, dans ce cas là, je suis folle aussi et donc nous pouvons en parler.

Harry lui rendit son sourire : - Et puis il y a ces bruits comme quoi je serais l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Humm, c'est le cas ?

- Non, bien sur que non !

- Vous savez Harry, nul n'est mieux placé que vous pour savoir que tout et n'importe quoi peut être raconté sur votre personne. Vous avez apparemment déjà vécu cela en arrivant à Poudlard l'an dernier, MacGonagall me l'a expliqué.

Peut-être qu'une certaine… disons... indifférence aux rumeurs… pourrait vous faciliter la vie, même si je sais qu'il est difficile pour un Gryffondor de garder son calme.

A défaut un sortilège de mutisme pourrait certainement être utile, vous voulez que je vous l'enseigne ? Finit-elle dans un grand sourire.

- Vous savez Miss Graves, parfois quand je vous écoute, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Dumbledore.

- Vraiment, et bien... Hum, je vais prendre cela comme un compliment.

La conversation avec Harry ne fut pas la seule chose étrange qui se passa cette semaine là.

Elena fréquentait toujours régulièrement la bibliothèque. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle y croise les élèves les plus studieux, les autres ayant certainement, depuis longtemps, oublié le chemin.

Hormis les nombreux Serdaigle et Poufsouffle présents, une élève de Gryffondor, en l'occurrence, Hermione, faisait preuve d'une assiduité record.

Il n'était pas rare qu'elles se croisent dans les allées ou qu'elles partagent le même coin de lecture. Elena appréciait le calme de la jeune élève et lors de leurs brèves discussions, ses questions toujours très pointues.

Ce jour là, Hermione, un peu hésitante, une feuille à la main, se planta devant elle, alors qu'Elena feuilletait un ouvrage dans la section potion.

Ses cours en commun avec le professeur de potions demandaient parfois un peu de préparation, Rogue lui confiant maintenant l'objet des prochains cours.

- Miss Graves, il y a un livre qui…m'intéresse.

- Un seul ? Par Morgane, vous êtes malade ? Se décrispant à la boutade Hermione enchaina « En fait c'est un livre de la réserve et comme vous le savez, il faut l'autorisation d'un professeur, pour qu'un élève puisse l'emprunter.

- De quel livre s'agit-il ?

- Euh … Les Potions de grands pouvoirs.

- Vous cherchez à concurrencer le professeur Rogue ou bien vous avez une autre idée derrière la tête … une préparation de potion non autorisée peut être ?

Devant l'expression stupéfaite et révélatrice d'Hermione, Elena ne put s'empêcher de grimacer : - Je vois ! Miss Granger, la prochaine fois que vous essaierez de manipuler un professeur, demandez donc conseil à un Serpentard, ils sont bien plus doués que vous pour ça ! - Je ne voulais pas…Je suis désolée ….C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas vous dire pourquoi j'en ai besoin, mais puisque vous avez deviné, je suppose que vous allez refuser… !

- Je vais simplement vous poser deux questions : avez-vous bien réfléchi à ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire ? N'y a-t-il pas une autre solution ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils : - Je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il faut faire !

- Et bien alors ma chère, voici votre autorisation, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le papier signé.

Hermione le prit, abasourdie : - Je ne comprends pas, vous paraissiez furieuse.

- Pas furieuse, Hermione, déçue de votre façon de faire, veuillez jouer franc jeu avec moi, dorénavant !

- Bien sur ! Répondit la jeune fille avec un timide sourire qu'Elena lui rendit.

- Filez ! Et prévenez-moi si Mme Pince vous pose soucis.

La jeune fille partit, ce fut à Elena de se poser encore plus des questions.

La rapide intrusion dans le cerveau d'Hermione grâce à la legilimancie, lui avait appris les projets du trio, même si elle ne voyait pas bien comment ils en étaient arrivés à soupçonner le jeune Malefoy.

Ses recherches personnelles portaient plus sur quel genre de monstre pouvait vouloir attaquer un chat, mais comme l'avait suggéré Dumbledore, l'aide pouvait survenir sans qu'on s'y attende, elle venait de le constater.

Le diner du vendredi soir marquait la fin de la semaine, le Samedi voyait arriver un nouveau match de Quidditch et Elena n'était pas la seule à penser que cela pourrait agréablement changer les idées des élèves mais aussi des professeurs.

La rivalité des Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient toujours aussi vive et le reste des élèves n'attendait qu'une chose, que les rouges et or mettent définitivement une raclée aux verts et argent !

Au début du diner, Elena se plaça à côté de Severus volontairement, leurs derniers échanges avaient été cordiaux mais brefs.

Mais ce soir, elle voulait lui parler des cours suivants, et surtout de la mise en place du club de Duel.

Le moment était propice pour de nouvelles activités, cela ne pourrait que contribuait à remonter le moral des élèves.

- J'aurais aimé pousser plus loin les travaux pratiques dans nos cours communs, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

- Et qu'avez-vous en tête exactement ?

- Les esprits de la magie élémentaire.

- Jai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre !

- Au contraire, Severus, je suis persuadée que vous voyez où je veux en venir.

- Si déchainer les feux de l'enfer ou un cyclone dans une salle de cours est votre nouvelle conception de l'enseignement, je vais finir par vous déclarer ex-æquo avec ce vieux fou d'Albus !

- Tiens, c'est amusant, c'est la deuxième fois de la semaine qu'on me compare à lui, enfin … Pas tout à fait dans les mêmes termes !

- C'est qu'il doit y avoir une part de vrai, alors…

- Vous êtes vraiment impossible Severus … Je cherche juste à rendre les cours plus intéressants.

- Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'ils étaient ennuyeux, répondit-il un peu vexé

- Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, affirma-telle avec un léger soupir.

Cela allait être plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait et elle n'avait pas encore abordé le deuxième sujet.

Elle reprit avec un sourire charmeur : - Il n'est bien sur pas question de pratiquer ce genre d'exercices en salle de classe, mais nous pourrions utiliser le parc.

- Oui et cela permettrait de s'échapper plus facilement !

- Vous mettez ma maîtrise en doute, je pensais que vous aviez reconnu mes compétences.

- Je reconnais également votre capacité à ne pas oublier mes moments d'égarements.

D'un rire elle conclut : - Si je vous offre un verre, vous accepterez d'écouter mes arguments ?

- S'il faut en passer par là …

Rendu dans les quartiers de la demoiselle, au premier étage, Rogue dut reconnaître qu'elle les avait aménagés avec goût.

De nombreux coussins accentuaient le moelleux des fauteuils, les chandeliers disposés un peu partout rendaient la pièce chaleureuse.

Les tapisseries tendues aux murs représentant des dragons et des licornes étaient également du plus bel effet. Le salon avait ainsi un charme médiéval.

Sitôt installé sur l'un des canapés, Severus, vit arriver le chat de son hôtesse qui d'un air circonspect tendit son museau vers sa main pour le renifler.

Apparemment satisfait de son inspection le félin s'allongea à coté du professeur de potions.

Son regard saphir fixé sur l'intrus, il semblait le jauger.

- Tiens, on dirait qu'il vous a accepté, c'est assez rare qu'il s'approche ainsi.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il me surveille.

- Je suis certaine que c'est le début d'une grande histoire entre vous ! Répondit-elle d'un air moqueur.

- Whisky ?

- Très bien.

Quand elle lui glissa un verre dans la main, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Severus nota la chaleur qui émanait de la jeune femme.

Depuis la soirée d'halloween, où ses pensées s'étaient quelques peu égarées, il n'avait pas vraiment repensé à Elena.

La menace qui pesait sur Poudlard focalisait ses forces sur tout autre chose.

Et à vrai dire il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui s'éternisait sur une vision troublante.

Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau en face d'elle, il pouvait observer la grâce de ses mouvements et la chaleur de sa voix alors qu'elle exposait avec une certaine passion son projet de cours.

L'homme solitaire, qu'il était depuis toujours, se surprenait presque à apprécier ce moment simple et agréable de causerie au coin du feu, d'échanges d'idées partagées ou pas.

- Vous ne m'écoutez plus …

Un petit instant s'écoula avant que Severus ne se rende compte qu'il observait Elena tandis que celle-ci souriante attendait qu'il émerge de son mutisme.

- C'est exact !

- Et bien au moins on ne pourra jamais vous reprocher de ne pas être franc, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle était souvent caustique avec lui, il devait bien reconnaître que rares étaient les personnes qui parvenaient à assurer un minimum de répondant face à lui. Il avait développé une facilité déconcertante, aux cours des années, pour éloigner la plupart des gens qui tentaient une approche.

Seul Albus et parfois MacGonagall, dans un registre différent, arrivaient à lui parler sans trop de difficultés.

Au demeurant il n'avait pas encore découvert ce que cachait la jeune femme…c'était peut-être l'occasion ou jamais …

- C'est que … je me demandais d'où vous venait cette aptitude pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Vos propositions concernant les prochains cours vont bien au delà de ce que les autres professeurs ont pu enseigner jusqu'ici.

- Je suppose que je ne fais qu'appliquer ce qu'on m'a appris, j'ai eu de très bons professeurs.

- En France ?

- Pas seulement, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, je n'ai pas eu une scolarité normale, j'ai reçu des cours particuliers.

- C'est intéressant…tenta-il en espérant qu'elle poursuivrait.

Ce qu'elle fit : - Au début de ma dixième année, nous avons quitté l'Angleterre.

Ma mère avait énormément de mal à rester longtemps au même endroit elle a jugé bon de me fournir les meilleurs professeurs de chaque pays où nous avons atterris.

Il n'y a que pour les examens, que j'ai été obligée de passer dans un collège, en candidate libre, que nous nous sommes réellement arrêtées de bouger.

J'ai passé mes Aspics à l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons, c'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai rencontré le professeur Dumbledore la première fois, il était mon examinateur en potion et en DFCM.

Et c'est également à ce moment que Mme Maxime m'a proposé un poste.

- Mais vous n'aviez que 17 ans !

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai répondu, s'amusa-t-elle

- Et donc ?

- Votre curiosité est insatiable… un autre verre ?

- Oui… enfin… je veux dire volontiers pour le verre, bafouilla Rogue.

Ainsi c'était vraiment une surdouée, jamais la directrice de l'Académie n'aurait misé sur une quelqu'un d'aussi jeune dans le cas contraire.

Elena venait de s'asseoir à nouveau. - Pour terminer : j'ai bien sûr refusé le poste, je suis allée à l'université de Salem pendant 2 ans, puis j'ai voyagé. Et quand l'envie de revenir en Europe a été trop forte, je suis repassée voir Mme Maxime avec qui j'étais resté en contact.

Et voilà ! Satisfait ?

- Vous n'avez pas mentionné votre père…

- Je ne l'ai pas connu, il est mort à ma naissance, répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

Même quelqu'un d'aussi insensible que Severus se serait aperçu que cela venait de clore le chapitre intime de la conversation

Se mordant presque les doigts de sa stupidité, il venait de perdre toutes chances d'en apprendre plus, il essaya quand même : Si votre niveau en potions est équivalent à celui de DCFM, peut-être pourriez-vous m'assister pour une prochaine potion.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les élèves vous comparaient à une chauve- souris, vous me faites plutôt penser à un renard !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment ! Une chauve-souris, vraiment ? Et peut-on savoir qui..?

- Severus, il se fait tard, nous réglerons les détails de cours une autre fois…

Je voulais également savoir si vous étiez toujours d'accord pour le club de duel.

Je pense pouvoir convaincre Dumbledore d'organiser cela un peu avant Noël

Rogue n'eut d'autre possibilité que d'acquiescer pour rattraper la bourde monumentale qu'il venait de commettre. Le ton d'Elena laissait percer l'agacement.

Les meilleurs stratèges savent qu'il faut parfois battre en retraite et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le raccompagnant à la porte, Elena la referma derrière lui. S'y adossant, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur les verres vides et sur son chat, Saphir.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il parle de mon père ?!

Un clignement d'œil complice du chat fut la seule réponse.


	7. Chapter 7 L'invitation

Le lendemain matin, Elena fut réveillée par un hibou qui toquait à sa fenêtre.

Il était chargé d'une missive contenant une invitation :

La maison Serpentard vous convie à assister au match de ce matin dans leurs gradins.

J'ai également quelques achats à faire sur le chemin de Traverse, voudriez-vous m'y accompagner dans l'après-midi ? -SEVERUS-

Bon, apparemment, son mouvement d'humeur de la veille n'avait pas rebuté le professeur de potion.

Elle n'avait pas réellement en tête d'assister à la rencontre, mais n'avait pas de raison sérieuse de refuser sans vexer Rogue.

La matinée était déjà bien entamée. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle appela un elfe de maison pour avoir son petit déjeuner dans son appartement, puis se prépara tranquillement.

Le temps annonçait de l'orage, elle prit la précaution de revêtir une cape, puis se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch.

La foule était déjà nombreuse, toute l'école était là pour soutenir les équipes.

Elena n'eut pas de difficultés à repérer Rogue, celui-ci la suivit d'un regard perçant alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il avait pris soin de laisser libre la place à sa gauche.

- Merci pour votre invitation…murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Les Serpentards avaient besoin de supporters supplémentaires.

- Oh, je vois, c'est donc une demande totalement intéressée, typiquement Serpentard !

- N'est-ce-pas ? répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je peux déjà remarquer que Minerva me fait les gros yeux de l'autre tribune !

-Vous n'avez jamais participé à une répartition à Poudlard, vous pouvez donc choisir librement votre camp…

- Humm, c'est vrai, je n'avais jamais songé à cela… et si je n'en choisissais aucun justement ?

- Libre à vous, mais tant que vous êtes assise à mes cotés je vous déconseille d'encourager les Gryffondors !

- Après la manipulation, les menaces ?

- Disons que c'est pour votre propre sécurité, je ne voudrais pas avoir à opérer un sortilège de mutisme répondit-t-il ironiquement.

- Vous n'oseriez pas ! affirma-t-elle, pas si sûre d'elle.

Un autre sourire de Severus lui répondit.- Ne me tentez pas….

La fin de sa phrase ponctua le lancement du match.

Serpentard mena rapidement le jeu, mais tout le monde était intrigué par le comportement d'un des cognards qui semblait avoir pris Harry pour cible. Les tentatives désespérées des deux batteurs de son équipe pour l'éloigner ne fonctionnaient pas. Le cognard revenait systématiquement attaquer le jeune homme. Celui-ci faisait d'ailleurs preuve de beaucoup d'adresse pour l'éviter, comme pouvait le constater Elena.

- Je ne suis pas une experte, mais il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, non ?

- Le jeune Potter à l'art de s'attirer les ennuis ricana Severus

Cette affirmation simpliste et partiale ne convainquit pas la jeune femme qui commença à se désintéresser de la partie pour observer les gradins.

Elle était persuadée au fond d'elle que quelque chose ou quelqu'un influait sur le comportement du cognard, elle n'arrivait juste pas à discerner d'où cela venait.

La pluie qui s'était mise à tomber à grosses gouttes limitait ses possibilités d'inspection.

Severus avait galamment conjuré un sortilège ' _d'Impervius_ ' pour les protéger tous deux, mais cela n'empêchait pas la pluie de perturber sa visibilité.

Un temps mort fut demandé par les Gryffondors.

Au même moment Elena crut apercevoir un reflet suspect sous la tribune du commentateur.

Mais le jeu à peine repris, sa concentration fut perturbée par une vague de rires des spectateurs de Serpentards qui se régalaient des difficultés du jeune Harry.

Fixant à nouveau l'endroit où elle avait cru voir quelque chose, elle eut la surprise de constater, caché derrière un des panneaux de tissus, la présence d'un elfe de maison.

De son index, celui-ci traçait dans le vide comme des cercles…

Réalisant aussitôt que son étrange comportement était relié sans l'ombre d'un doute aux attaques du cognard, Elena tenta de le contrer avec un sortilège informulé.

Se focalisant sur le petit être, elle lui lança un '_Petrificus totalus'._

Malheureusement trop loin, le sort ne fît que le déstabiliser, trop tard pour éviter une dernière attaque du cognard sur Harry.

La balle folle le percuta de plein fouet en lui cassant le bras.

Dans un dernier élan courageux, il eut tout de même le temps d'attraper le vif d'or.

Les huées de déception des Serpentards se mêlèrent aux cris d'horreur des autres élèves qui virent Harry s'écraser au sol.

Gryffondor venait de gagner contre Serpentard 210 à 90.

- Eh bien, Harry ne fait pas qu'attirer les ennuis, il attire aussi les victoires ne put s'empêcher de souligner Elena

- Je vais oublier ce que je viens d'entendre et en contrepartie vous m'offrirez un verre au _Chaudron Baveur_ !

- Mais bien sûr Severus, avec plaisir... Mais auparavant je vais aller prendre des nouvelles du jeune Potter !

Rassurée par l'état d'Harry qui avait été conduit à l'infirmerie aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh, Elena partit rejoindre Rogue à l'entrée de l'école.

C'était déjà le milieu de l'après-midi. Le transplanage faciliterait considérablement le déplacement vers Londres.

Severus faisait les cent pas devant le portail du château.

« Quel homme impatient ! » pensa-telle

- Vous voilà enfin !

- L'infirmerie était encombrée par de nombreux supporters inquiets…

- Potter ne perdra jamais l'habitude d'attirer l'attention sur lui grinça-t-il.

- Je doute qu'il soit heureux de sa mésaventure…

- Vous ne savez pas ce dont il est capable pour se faire remarquer.

- J'ai une vague idée de ses capacités figurez vous, à mon sens la notoriété ne semble pas être un de ses hobbies ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes si négatif à son sujet…

- J'ai mes raisons !

- Ce qui, bien sur, clôt la discussion ?

- On ne peut mieux dire !

Sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucun intérêt à s'opposer plus longtemps au maitre des potions, Elena trouva plus sage d'en rester là.

- Nous y allons ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

Elena posa sa main sur le poignet de Severus et dans un tourbillon ils s'évanouirent vers d'autres cieux.

En ce samedi, le chemin de traverse était bondé. Le temps brumeux, typique d'un mois de Novembre dans la capitale Anglaise ne rebutait pourtant pas les visiteurs.

Rogue avait choisi d'atterrir à proximité de la boutique de l'Apothicaire, il baissa à regret son bras, ce qui obligea Elena à le lâcher.

- J'ai quelques ingrédients à acheter, débarrassons nous de cela, ensuite nous pourrons peut être aller chez Fleury et Bott si cela vous convient ?

Sur un hochement de tête de la jeune femme, ils entrèrent dans le magasin.

Une odeur douçâtre et désagréable flottait dans l'air.

Des fûts remplis de matières visqueuses étaient rangés contre les murs. Les paniers d'herbes et de racines séchées étaient accrochés aux poutres.

Enfin, des cristaux et des pierres étincelantes garnissaient les bocaux alignés sur les étagères.

Les plumes d'oiseaux formaient des bouquets qui alternaient avec les peaux de serpents et les crins de licorne qui pendaient au plafond.

Différents récipients en verre accueillaient des insectes dont certains grouillaient encore.

Le plus difficile des alchimistes pouvait y trouver son bonheur.

Severus s'étant approché du comptoir, y passa sa commande, pendant qu'Elena choisissait quelques éléments susceptibles d'améliorer ses futurs cours.

Leurs emplettes effectuées, ils traversèrent la rue vers la boutique de livres.

Tous deux étant de grands lecteurs, ils y choisirent quelques nouveaux ouvrages indispensables tout en devisant sur leurs lectures respectives.

Cette ambiance complice leur faisait, peu à peu, oublier les remarques désobligeantes du début d'après-midi.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'ai également une course à faire chez Tibouilles et Cie pour acquérir un hochet magique, mon amie Alexana en a besoin pour son petit et il est impossible d'en trouver de meilleur qu'à Londres.

Nous passerons ensuite à la Poste, je pourrai ainsi lui envoyer directement par Hibou Postal.

- Est-ce cette amie qui vous a envoyé ce faire-part en début d'année ?

- Vous êtes observateur, oui, c'est elle…et c'est également pour cela que j'étais en retard pour la rentrée, j'ai du faire un petit détour par la Corse, où elle habite, pour trouver un elfe de maison qui l'aide à son retour de maternité …

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Dumbledore a su se montrer compréhensif.

- N'est-ce- pas une de ses principales qualités ?

Le paquet enfin envoyé, leurs pas les avaient menés devant le _Chaudron Baveur_, et c'est avec un soupir de satisfaction qu'ils se glissèrent derrière une des tables pour clore cette après-midi shopping par un excellent diner arrosé de vin de framboise.


	8. Chapter 8 Dans les rues de Londres

_Réduire la vie à...  
Des formules indécises  
C'est bien impossible, elle  
Tu vois, se nuance à l'infini  
C'est comme une lettre  
Qui c'était écrite à l'envers...  
Coule dans ma tête  
Un monde fou qui veut naître_

Mais tu sais, son âme est belle  
Dans les rues de Londres  
J'ai puisé plus de lumières  
Qu'il n'en faut pour voir...  
Dieu a des projets pour elle  
Et les rues de Londres  
Souffleront sur des mystères  
D'une autre fois...

Virginia

Je remets ma vie à...  
Un plus tard abandonné  
Pour simplement vivre  
Tenter d'a...tteindre une humanité  
Des lambeaux de terre  
Me regardaient disparaître  
Et parmi les pierres  
Je vivais et j'espérais, tu sais...

Pas cette fois... 

_ Mylène Farmer_

Tout en dînant, Severus observait sa compagne.

Le temps passant il résolvait peu à peu les énigmes que lui avait posées la jeune femme.

Son retard à la rentrée, pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait choisie, ses grandes capacités en magie…

Son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose de mystérieux mais raisonnablement, il ne pouvait continuer à espionner Elena.

De plus, malgré une méfiance maladive, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait la compagnie de la

Miss.

Et à sa grande surprise, il semblait qu'Elena avait également mis sa défiance de coté.

Bien sur les efforts qu'il avait consentis pour l'approcher n'y étaient pas étrangers.

Mais quelque chose lui disait que la jeune femme, pour peu qu'il évite certains sujets, était naturellement encline à l'accepter dans son cercle.

- Qui aurait cru, il y a quelques mois que nous passerions une journée entière sans nous étriper.

La jeune femme venait, par ses paroles de faire écho à ses propres réflexions.

Levant un sourcil amusé, il répondit :

- Vous avez certainement dû opérer un charme d'envoutement à mon égard.

- Ou bien vous avez testé sur vous-même une potion d'amabilité, sans vous en rendre compte !

- J'aime à penser que je suis incapable de commettre une telle erreur…

- Oui, que deviendrait la réputation du sévère professeur Rogue si on le surprenait à passer un moment agréable? Ironisa-t-elle

- Elle serait irrémédiablement détruite ! Impensable !

- Dans ces conditions, je vous promets de garder le secret.

- Je vous en remercie conclut-il dans un sourire.

Elena répondit avec un clin d'œil.

Passer ainsi de temps avec Severus lui paraissaît tout bonnement incroyable.

Son partenaire était on ne peut plus charmant. Laissait tomber sa carapace d'être froid et méprisant le révélait agréable à fréquenter.

Elle voyait que dans son regard noir pétillait l'amusement à leurs échanges de paroles.

Ce diner était l'un des moments les plus intimes qu'ils aient partagé et elle se surprenait à en désirer d'autres.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, ils devaient malheureusement repartir vers Poudlard.

Ils sortirent de la taverne côté moldus, sans se concerter, ils prolongeaient tout deux ce moment en descendant tranquillement l'avenue Portobello Road ***** vers le nord.

Les façades colorées des maisons victoriennes défilaient au rythme de leur marche.

Restaurants et bars alternaient avec les antiquaires et les boutiques de souvenirs.

L'ambiance cosmopolite et l'atmosphère pleine d'énergie de la foule de ce samedi soir semblaient s'effacer à leur passage, ils évoluaient dans une bulle connue d'eux seuls.

Arrivés près d'une ruelle plus calme, Elena mit doucement sa main dans celle de Severus et d'une légère pression commanda le départ.

Un souffle sembla les emporter.

Le parc de Poudlard était plongé dans l'obscurité, la lune voilée par de lourds nuages était à peine perceptible.

Sa main encore dans celle d'Elena, Severus était figé telle une statue, à l'endroit où ils avaient transplané.

Il ne discernait de la jeune femme que le reflet d'acier de ses yeux.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner d'elle comme il aurait dû le faire.

Un souffle caressa le bas de son visage, une chaleur inattendue se rapprocha de son torse.

Un court instant et… il sentit les lèvres brulantes de la jeune femme caresser les siennes.

C'était comme une plume qui le frôlait, presque un rêve.

Puis soudain un froid, alors qu'elle reculait et lâchait sa main.

Il n'avait pas répondu au baiser.

Elle s'éloignait déjà …

Incapable de la suivre, il la regarda passer la porte du château.

Il avait la furieuse impression que quelque chose venait de lui échapper.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus, que ce moment ait existé ou bien… qu'il se soit si vite arrêté.

- Elle était folle, mais qu'est-ce-qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête !

Alors que Rogue se comportait enfin normalement, c'est elle-même qui partait en vrille.

Le dîner était parfait, la balade dans les rues de Londres aussi, une journée presque idéale !

Et là… là… elle l'embrassait. Et le pire c'était qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, son manque de réaction était on ne peut plus clair.

Oh là là… quelle galère, comment allait-elle faire pour gérer ça.

Seule solution, profil bas, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après tout, avec un peu de chance, il serait aussi gêné qu'elle et n'oserait pas y refaire allusion… et si… non non non, mieux valait ne pas y penser. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'oserait pas ironiser sur la situation. »

C'est perdue dans ces tristes réflexions que la jeune femme percuta Dumbledore au bas des escaliers du hall. Il tenait dans ses bras un enfant. Enfin ce qui ressemblait à un enfant, car la petite forme était totalement raide et pétrifiée.

- Par Merlin, Colin ! Mais que… ? La chambre des secrets… !

- Oui et cette fois ce n'est pas simplement un animal qui a été attaqué… c'est Minerva qui l'a trouvé dans l'escalier du premier.

MacGonagall, qu'Elena n'avait pas encore remarqué était effectivement postée quelques marches au-dessus.

-Je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh ! Je vous retrouve à l'infirmerie dit la jeune femme.

- Elena, il faut que nous trouvions comment il s'y prend !

- Nous savons que la chambre des secrets existe et que sans aucun doute, elle a été ré ouverte.

Mes recherches dans le château, pendant mes rondes, n'ont rien donné.

L'animal que nous cherchons semble s'attaquer à des proies faciles, et si personne à part les victimes ne l'a vu, c'est qu'il se cache certainement dans les murs…

L'entretien entre Dumbledore et Elena avait lieu une nouvelle fois dans les appartements de celle-ci.

- Les murs… reprit-elle. On ne peut quand même pas détruire tout le château pour trouver cette bête !

- Cela finira de cette façon s'il n'y pas d'autres solutions, sinon Poudlard devra fermer ! Ce qu'il nous faut découvrir, c'est qui contrôle la créature, elle ne peut agir seule, sinon nous aurions eu bien plus d'attaques !

- L'héritier… Un fait établi est que ce n'est pas Potter et je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit Malefoy, bien que sa famille ait été très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'est comme si tout ceci était commandé par un fantôme. Il n'est plus là et pourtant des évènements tragiques se produisent de nouveau !

- Voldemort n'est pas vraiment mort tant qu'il reste de nombreux adeptes de ses idées…

- Il y a quelque chose sous notre nez, qui nous échappe ! fit-elle agacée.

- Et nous ferions bien de le trouver rapidement avant que ce soit la situation qui nous échappe totalement.

***** L'avenue est connue pour son apparition dans le film L'apprentie sorcière de Robert Stevenson (1971)


	9. Chapter 9 La tour d'Astronomie

Le Lundi, Elena eut la surprise de constater qu'une grande majorité des élèves lui posait des questions concernant les objets de protections magiques. Gris-gris et autres amulettes étaient apparus aux cous des enfants.

Ceux-ci cherchaient maladroitement à se protéger d'une attaque.

Il était temps que le club de duel se mette en place, au moins là, ils auraient l'occasion de vraiment apprendre à se défendre !

D'un autre côté, la jeune femme n'ayant pas revu Rogue depuis ce fameux samedi soir, elle se demandait ce qui allait advenir de son projet.

Les tours de garde qui avaient été instaurés pour les professeurs étaient pris encore plus aux sérieux depuis les derniers événements.

Elena en profitait depuis le début pour explorer tous les coins et recoins de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à repérer certains des passages secrets.

Son endroit favori était la tour d'astronomie, point culminant du château.

Interdite aux élèves en dehors des heures de cours, c'était un endroit qu'Elena appréciait particulièrement pour son calme.

Ce soir-là elle décida de finir, comme d'habitude, sa ronde par cette tour.

Mais à peine ouverte la porte de la pièce principale, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée.

Severus Rogue était accoudé à la balustrade.

- Est-ce pour me fuir que vous hantez les pièces les plus reculées du château ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la même question !

- Je me souviens d'un moment, en particulier, où vous étiez moins agressive, dit-il lentement

- J'aurai dû me douter que vous profiteriez de l'occasion pour…

- Profitez de l'occasion ? Est-ce une nouvelle proposition ? Dit-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle releva le menton pour lui faire face :

- Ce petit jeu n'amuse que vous, Severus !

- Un jeu ? Quelle idée vous-êtes vous mise en tête ? Suis-je le genre d'homme à jouer ?

- En tous cas, ça y ressemble !

Il glissa de nouveau d'un pas vers elle l'obligeant à s'adosser à la porte.

- Et vous quelle genre de femme êtes-vous, pour m'embrasser et vous enfuir ensuite !

Son regard d'obsidienne dans celui de la jeune femme, il la fixait sans ciller.

- Puisque vous me refusez l'accès à vos pensées, il va être plus difficile pour moi de deviner.

Nous pourrions simplifier les choses si vous m'expliquiez !

- C'était une erreur…

- Vraiment ? ... Et vous commettez souvent ce genre d'erreur ?

- Je ne vous permets pas… !

- Je crois malheureusement commença-t-il en posant sa main à plat sur le bois, près du visage d'Elena… que je vais me passer de votre permission.

Je pense avoir droit à un minimum d'explications sur votre comportement, se faisant il posait sa main droite également sur la porte, bloquant toute tentative d'évasion à la jeune femme.

Sa voix était devenue un murmure rauque :

- J'attends… ou bien alors êtes-vous trop lâche ? Vous vous enfuyez, vous vous cachez…

- Je ne me suis pas cachée ! Elena essayait désespérément de garder la situation sous contrôle.

- Vous admettez donc vous être enfuie… lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Ses cheveux noirs vinrent effleurer le visage de la jeune femme, qui frissonna.

Ne supportant plus cette proximité, elle le repoussa légèrement en posant une main sur sa poitrine, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre sous l'étoffe de sa chemise.

Dans un profond soupir elle admit : Oui je me suis enfuie, mais …

- Mais ?

- Parce que vous ne m'avez pas embrassée en retour !

- Si ce n'est que cela…

Severus attrapa la main qu'Elena avait posée sur son torse et l'obligea fermement à la lui passer autour du cou.

Puis il enlaça la jeune femme d'un bras et la plaqua contre lui.

- Et si on retentait l'expérience ?

Elena, subjuguée vit un éclair de triomphe dans les yeux de Severus alors que celui-ci s'emparait de sa bouche.

La tour aurait pu s'effondrer sous elle sans qu'elle s'en soucie, elle se sentait comme aspirée par l'énergie de son compagnon.

Chaque millimètre carré de ses lèvres fût exploré par celle du sorcier. Tantôt dur, tantôt subtilement doux, son baiser lui faisait découvrir mille sensations inconnues.

Ses mains, qui caressaient son dos, la faisaient irrésistiblement se cambrer.

Les yeux fermés, elle savourait.

Puis ce moment qui lui sembla, à la fois, une éternité et quelques secondes, prit fin.

Severus la libéra légèrement :

- Mieux ? N'est-ce-pas ? ... Allez-vous encore vous enfuir ?

Levant de nouveau ses yeux vers lui, elle répondit dans un souffle :

- Je ne pense pas…

- Enfin raisonnable… dit-il dans un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de ce qui est raisonnable… » Pensa-t-elle.

- Il se fait tard, nous nous voyons en cours demain ? reprit-il, Elena toujours dans ses bras.

- Oui, répondit-elle doucement.

Lui volant un dernier baiser, il la relâcha et quitta la salle, la laissant pantelante.

« Un moment délicieux… trop court… mais je ne veux pas brûler les étapes… elle ne sait pas… et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! J'ai l'impression de trahir le souvenir de Lily… j'ai pourtant connu de nombreuses femmes depuis mais il y a quelque chose de différent en Elena.

Ce regard, j'aurais pu aller plus loin, mais elle l'aurait regretté et je ne veux pas entendre ses reproches, je veux encore pouvoir sentir son corps contre le mien, son abandon… »

C'est un Severus encore rêveur qui retrouva ses quartiers. Un homme qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps acceptait enfin qu'un sentiment tendre envahisse pendant quelques instants son esprit.


	10. Chapter 10 Magie Elémentaire

Une nuit agitée attendait la jeune femme, chaque parcelle de son corps revivait inlassablement la scène, elle doutait presque des sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées et c'est complètement épuisée, de larges cernes noires sous les yeux, qu'elle attaqua la journée du lendemain.

L'absence de Severus au petit déjeuner lui permit de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

Une certaine appréhension couvait en elle quant à leur prochaine rencontre.

« Il faut que je le sorte de mon esprit, tant que je ne le vois pas, inutile de m'inquiéter ! »

Le cours commun était prévu cet après-midi là dans le parc.

Les deux professeurs s'étaient auparavant mis d'accord pour une introduction à la magie élémentaire destinée aux élèves de deuxième année. Les Gryffondors et Serpentards seraient les premiers à en bénéficier.

Un peu surprise de ne pas voir le professeur de potions dès le début du cours, Elena chassa rapidement celui-ci de son esprit.

Assis en cercle autour d'elle, les enfants attendaient avec impatience son entrée en matière.

- Aujourd'hui, comme vous pourrez le constater, nous allons aborder une forme de magie très ancienne, très utile mais que peu de personnes pratiquent encore ou seulement partiellement.

Vous allez apprendre à vous servir des quatre éléments principaux de la nature pour conjurer des sorts et faire ensuite apparaître les principaux esprits de ces éléments.

Qui peut me citer ces 4 éléments ?

Sur un signe de tête elle laissa la parole à Hermione, qui comme d'habitude avait été la première à lever la main :

- L'eau, la terre, le vent et le feu bien sûr

- Très bien, 5 points pour Gryffondor !

Il peut vous sembler évident qu'un sorcier soit capable de créer un feu, faire couler un filet d'eau de sa baguette ou faire souffler un courant d'air.

Ce qui est tout aussi évident c'est que les 4 éléments existaient bien avant l'existence des humains en général et des sorciers en particuliers.

Les moldus, différemment des sorciers bien sûr, savent plus ou moins maîtriser ces éléments. Ils utilisent des moyens mécaniques et nous des moyens magiques.

Mais aucun de nos deux peuples ne sait arrêter un de ces éléments si la nature décide de se déchainer.

Je vais donc juste vous apprendre à les contrôler. Nous allons commencer par le vent.

Un volontaire ?

Un murmure courut dans l'auditoire mais aucune main ne se leva.

- Je vais donc choisir moi-même : Neville, venez près de moi.

Le jeune Londubat, peu rassuré, se leva en tremblant.

Une voix sarcastique s'éleva alors :

- Je ne suis pas persuadé que votre choix soit des plus éclairés, Mr Londubat est connu pour générer des catastrophes.

- Je crois au contraire qu'il se montrera très capable ! Merci à vous de nous rejoindre enfin, Professeur Rogue !

- Je n'étais pas très loin, j'ai pu apprécier votre introduction, parfaite en tout point.

« Il a vraiment l'art de souffler le chaud et le froid… pensa-t-elle, suis-je la seule à remarquer cette petite lumière moqueuse dans son regard ? »

- Commençons ! reprit-elle, je vais créer un cercle de protection, veuillez ne pas y entrer ! Neville, votre main s'il vous plait et de l'autre vous tenez fermement votre baguette.

Ayant lancé un '_Inverso Protego Totalum_' qui protégeait toute la surface environnante sauf le cercle dans lequel elle se trouvait avec Neville, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Prêt pour une petite tornade ? Répétez après moi en faisant des gestes circulaires très rapides avec votre baguette : '_Vortexia_'.

Neville de moins en moins à l'aise conjura le sort d'un murmure en agitant faiblement sa baguette. Ce qui eut pour effet de créer une petite tornade à leurs pieds. Celle-ci commença à évoluer mollement autour d'eux sous les moqueries des Serpentards.

Un regard froid d'Elena les fît taire rapidement.

- Cela manque un peu de puissance pour la démonstration, '_Immaterialis Maxima_'.

Aussitôt le tourbillon prit une nette puissance que la jeune femme teint à distance respectable.

- Maintenant Mr Londubat, il vous faut appeler l'esprit du vent. Après moi :

- '_Vahava_'

Alors que la voix de Neville s'élevait, une monstrueuse bouche sembla sortir de l'intérieur du vortex. Suivie d'une forme semblable à un visage flouté qui se précipita en hurlant vers les élèves, puis rebondit en tous sens en heurtant la barrière de protection.

Seule une petite partie des enfants n'avait pas reculé. Harry en particulier, observait fasciné le monstre composé de poussières qui tournait comme un lion en cage dans le cercle. Les rugissements qu'il poussait se répercutaient en écho dans le parc.

Une main sur l'épaule de Neville, Elena lui montrait comment guider l'entité.

Le corps de la tornade se tordait en tous sens comme emprisonné dans une camisole.

Le jeune homme, un air inhabituel de satisfaction au visage, le menait du bout de sa baguette, sous les regards impressionnés des enfants.

- '_Evanesco_'. Démonstration terminée ! dit la jeune professeure en faisant disparaître toutes traces de vent.

Un concert d'applaudissements accueillit la fin de la prestation. Elena reprit la main de Neville, rougissant, pour effectuer une petite révérence.

- 20 points à Gryffondor pour cette excellente maitrise de l'esprit du vent !

Puis se tournant vers Rogue elle ajouta : Professeur, je vous laisse choisir l'élément suivant.

Severus entra dans le cercle, croisant Neville, qui pour une fois ne baissa pas son regard face au maître de potions.

- Pour la seconde démonstration, vous vous contenterez de regarder, il serait inopportun d'alléger les effectifs de Poudlard en laissant un élève se réduire lui-même en cendres.

Sortant une fiole de sous sa cape, Severus la leva devant lui : ceci contient un extrait de feu-follet.

- Un feu simple peut être facilement maîtrisé par un sorcier de premier cycle, même si je doute que beaucoup d'entre vous s'y soient essayés avec un résultat probant.

A ces mots, un petit regard de connivence fut échangé par le fameux trio.

- Cependant reprit Rogue, l'élément présent ici est connu pour son instabilité. Je pense que Miss Graves ne pourra me contredire.

Un léger hochement de tête d'Elena lui donna raison. Elle précisa :

- Plusieurs sortilèges de feu existent et ce ne sont pas particulièrement les plus imposants qui sont les plus difficiles à maitriser. Pour un sorcier expérimenté même un '_Feudeymon_' est contrôlable car il se focalise sur son propre développement. En faisant disparaître tout ce dont il pourrait se nourrir, il s'évanouit.

Le feu follet est différent, il apparaît et disparaît sans raison, il est déjà presque un esprit à part entière. En invoquant l'esprit du feu à partir de lui, vous pourriez le voir se retourner contre vous.

Rogue se pencha à son oreille : - Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ou préférez-vous que je fasse seul la démonstration ?

Un éclair de défi brilla dans les yeux de la jeune femme quand elle lui répondit : - Faites attention à ne pas mettre le feu à votre cape, Severus, la chauve-souris ne pourrait plus voler !

Ce bref aparté avait soulevé un murmure de curiosité, chez les élèves, des pronostics, voire même des paris, commençaient à circuler sur l'issue fatale de la démonstration.

Le regard noir voilé d'une once d'orgueil de Rogue frappa Elena : - Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé d'être galant !

- Curieuse définition de la galanterie, j'appellerai plutôt ça du machisme…

Reculant d'un pas, Rogue leva sa baguette et jetant la fiole en l'air s'exclama :

- Commençons !

Elena réagit aussitôt en jetant un '_Flipendo_' qui explosa la fiole en des centaines de particules incandescentes. Les feux follets étaient libérés, ils se déplaçaient à une vitesse surprenante. Apparaissant et disparaissant, ils n'étaient retenus que par la barrière de protection toujours en place.

Ils frôlaient les deux professeurs qui les maintenaient sous contrôle tels des petites marionnettes.

D'un geste large, Severus invoqua l'esprit du feu '_Héphaisto'. _Les petites boules de feux prirent aussitôt un aspect rouge vif, de petits yeux jaunes diaboliques apparurent.

Les élèves virent avec effroi que les petits êtres étaient également pourvus de dents pointues.

Les professeurs venaient de créer de véritables monstres de feux affamés.

Les esprits, furieux d'être contrôlés, volaient de plus en rapidement, produisant un sifflement digne du cri de la mandragore.

Plusieurs élèves avaient porté leurs mains aux oreilles pour étouffer le bruit.

Elena et Severus, face à face, étaient emportés dans une étrange danse. Les feux follets s'entrechoquaient autour d'eux, produisant des étincelles.

Tels des maestro, ils bougeaient leur baguette manipulant les trainées de feux qui s'épuisaient peu à peu.

Le final fut un véritable feu d'artifice, les derniers feux follets démoniaques explosèrent en déversant une longue pluie scintillante sur le couple, les cachant aux regards des enfants.

Un hoquet de surprise terrorisée les figea, c'était impossible, leurs professeurs avaient été emportés !

Un '_Evanesco_' puissant retentit, les deux jeunes gens réapparurent, nimbés de fumées.

Severus regarda tranquillement les élèves en époussetant sa cape :

- Et non, vous n'aurez pas le plaisir de nous voir disparaître aussi facilement.

Elena lui tapa légèrement sur le bras en souriant aux enfants.

- Ce cher professeur Rogue adore les mélodrames.

Une vague d'enthousiasme, encore plus forte qu'à la première démonstration, emporta les élèves, sifflets et applaudissements fusèrent.

Elena conclut :

- Ceci clôt le cours d'aujourd'hui, nous déconseillons bien sûr à tous de tenter seul l'expérience. Nous mettrons d'autres cas pratiques en action dans nos prochains cours.

Merci de votre attention.

Au dîner, ce soir là, toute l'école était au courant du spectaculaire cours qui avait été donné par les deux professeurs.

Les élèves des autres années se faisaient répéter à l'envi chaque détail.

Placée à côté de Dumbledore, Elena eut la surprise de le voir se pencher vers elle pour lui dire d'une voix audible à toute la table : - J'ai pu assister au cours de la fenêtre de mon bureau. Je vois que vous vous adaptez admirablement, vous avez réussi en quelques semaines à vous faire accepter de tout Poudlard, un petit clin d'œil conclut ce commentaire.

Elena se demandait s'il fallait y percevoir un sous-entendu.

Le sourcil arqué de Rogue, assis un peu plus loin, lui confirma ses doutes


	11. Chapter 11 Acte Manqué

Minuit approchait quand une série de petits coups secs tapés à sa porte la perturbèrent dans sa correction de copies.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

La haute stature et le regard sombre de son visiteur ne pouvaient laisser aucun doute.

- Allez-vous me faire poireauter encore longtemps avant de m'inviter à entrer ?

Revenue de sa stupéfaction, Elena s'écarta pour laisser le passage.

- Mais je vous en prie, faites, dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Quel plaisir de vous accueillir, vous semblez d'une humeur radieuse !

- Vous serait-il possible juste une fois de nous éviter vos commentaires sarcastiques ?!

- J'essaie juste de me mettre au diapason.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire et surtout vous n'atteindrez jamais le niveau, il faut de longues années de pratique.

- Je n'en suis pas étonnée !

Il avança vers la cheminée dont le feu crépitait.

- Nous devons parler…

- N'est-ce-pas ce que nous faisons ?

- Non, pour l'instant vous essayez de gagner du temps !

- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

- Pour éviter d'avoir une vraie conversation ?

Mi-boudeuse, mi-amusée, Elena se jeta plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur un des fauteuils.

- Vous ne m'offrez pas à boire ? Repris Severus sur un ton plus conciliant.

- Vous savez où est le bar, help yourself !

- Partagerez-vous une infusion ? Cela détendra vos nerfs…

Le regard furibond de la jeune femme le foudroya.

Impassible Rogue continua : Je vois qu'il vous reste un peu de philtre de paix…

- Cessez Severus ! J'allais très bien avant que vous n'entriez !

- Vraiment ? Pas d'angoisse, pas de doute ?

- Aucun !

- Menteuse, affirma-t-il

Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle avait passé une partie de la soirée à tourner en rond avant de trouver une occupation en corrigeant les copies.

Il revint vers elle en lui mettant une tasse entre les mains puis s'installa dans le fauteuil opposé.

- Comme je vous le disais, il faut que nous parlions.

- De quoi donc ?

- De nous, bien sûr, dit il calmement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Y a-t-il réellement un nous, vous me reprochiez de m'enfuir et de me cacher, mais votre comportement n'est pas bien clair non plus !

- Pourtant je suis ici et on ne peut pas dire que vous vous montriez très conciliante.

- C'est que, je ne comprends pas votre façon d'agir envers moi.

- Serait-ce plus simple si je vous prenais dans mes bras pour vous embrasser passionnément ?

A cette évocation, la chaleur monta au visage de la jeune femme.

Un petit sourire de satisfaction passa sur le visage de Rogue.

- Ne serait-ce pas plus agréable si vous veniez près de moi ?

Devant l'hésitation de la jeune femme il ajouta : - Je vais finir par croire que vous n'avez pas apprécié, l'autre soir.

- Vous savez très bien que si.

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire, nous avançons… Venez dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Ayant posé sa tasse, elle se leva pour se poster devant lui. Severus la prit par la taille et l'amena près de lui sur le canapé.

Les bras de la jeune femme se nouèrent naturellement autour de son cou.

- Vous m'avez manqué lui dit-il dans un souffle. Si nous arrêtions ces petites bravades pour nous concentrer sur autre chose ?

A ces mots, il pencha doucement son visage sur celui d'Elena et captura ses lèvres.

La jeune femme laissa tomber ses dernières barrières.

Un flot de passion la submergea alors qu'elle répondait à son baiser, elle perdit tout contrôle dans cette étreinte.

Un peu essoufflé, il se dégagea :

- J'étais venu pour parler, mais cette introduction est vraiment charmante… et prometteuse, fit-il en lui caressant le visage.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage et ajouta :

- Vous savez que les relations entre collègues sont prohibées, il va nous falloir être très prudents. La petite phrase de Dumbledore au dîner me laisse à penser que notre petit secret est déjà éventé. Mais il n'est pas question de nous afficher en public, vous en êtes consciente ?

- Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais pensé le crier dans les couloirs !

- Je le sais bien. Vous savez également que je ne suis pas réputé pour avoir de merveilleuses relations avec mes collègues. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas souhaité me montrer plus amical avec vous lors de notre cours commun.

- J'avais remarqué !

- Je ne peux pas vous promettre que cela va changer, c'est impossible. Vous allez devoir faire votre propre choix. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Les doigts d'Elena jouaient depuis plusieurs minutes avec l'un des boutons de la chemise du jeune homme, un peu mal à l'aise, elle répondit :

- Je ne veux pas arrêter maintenant.

- Vous ne savez pas réellement qui je suis ni ce que je suis… je dois vous avertir que vous commettez certainement une erreur.

- Je pourrais vous dire la même chose murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus.

- Alors, égarons-nous ensemble.

Et Severus répondit au désir de la jeune femme en l'embrassant de nouveau follement.

Ce fut ce moment là que choisit une autre personne pour toquer à la porte.

Les joues rouges et le regard voilé, Elena tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

- Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

- Que croyez-vous ? Que j'organise des orgies tous les soirs ?

- Je constate simplement que je ne suis pas le seul à vous faire des visites à une heure tardive !

- Et si j'ouvrais, nous serions fixés… dit-elle en se recoiffant nerveusement.

En se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte, elle marmonna pour elle-même :

- Et en plus jaloux, ça promet !

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Quelle surprise !

- Bonsoir Miss Graves, je craignais que vous ne soyez déjà endormie.

- Pas du tout, nous étions en train de préparer les prochains cours, expliqua-t-elle en le laissant entrer.

- Bonsoir Albus, une petite crise d'insomnie ?

- Ah Severus ! Bien sûr… Les préparations de cours, cela prend beaucoup de temps. Non Severus, je n'ai pas de problèmes de sommeil, je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter.

Je voulais simplement communiquer quelques éléments à Elena à propos du club de duel qu'elle souhaite mettre en place.

D'ailleurs, vous tombez bien, cela vous concerne aussi.

Les yeux bleus du Directeur pétillaient de malice.

- Je prendrais bien une tasse de tisane si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Mais bien sûr, je vais en refaire pour tout le monde et Elena en profita pour s'éclipser vers le bar et prendre un petit moment de répit.

« Et bien sûr, il veut nous faire croire qu'il est là par hasard… Mais comment fait-il ? C'est encore un de ses tableaux qui a bavassé ! » Telles étaient les pensées de la jeune femme.

Après avoir posé le plateau sur la table basse, elle fit apparaître un nouveau fauteuil d'un coup de baguette et s'installa au milieu des deux hommes.

- Le club de duel donc ?

- Oui, il m'est apparu en voyant le cours de cet après-midi que ce serait vraiment une bonne idée. Cela permettrait de donner confiance à plusieurs de nos élèves. Je pense que nous vivons des temps qui se prêtent à ce genre d'initiatives.

Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu dubitatif concernant votre choix de partenariat avec Severus, sans vouloir vous vexer cher professeur, mais je ne peux que constater la merveilleuse entente qui vous unit maintenant.

Saphir, qui était resté très discret jusque là, profita de cet instant pour sauter sur le fauteuil à côté de Dumbledore, ce qui créa une diversion bienvenue suite aux paroles du Directeur.

Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de crisper sa main sur sa tasse, pendant qu'Elena se demandait encore si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

La situation était un peu surréaliste pour les jeunes gens, tandis que Dumbledore les observait passivement, guettant une réponse.

Ce fut Rogue qui s'y colla : - Nous avons effectivement réussi à mettre de côté nos différends et à trouver une entente pour parvenir à enseigner ensemble.

Le mot euphémisme faillit s'échapper des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Toujours sans voix, elle ne pouvait qu'observer son chat qui, maintenant installé sur les genoux de Dumbledore, ronronnait comme un moteur de Harley bien huilé.

Si même lui commençait à pactiser avec l'adversaire, elle n'était pas prête de s'en sortir.

- Saviez-vous, Elena, que les siamois sont considérés comme les chats les plus fidèles à leur maître ?

- Je commencerais presque à en douter en le voyant ainsi.

- Tss tss, il sait que je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Il me considère de la famille. Bien, en tout cas voilà une affaire de réglée, le club de duel pourra être mis en place à la mi-décembre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Ce sera parfait, conclut Elena

- Je ne vous perturbe pas plus longtemps, il se fait tard.

Severus enchaina : - Je vous suis, de toutes façons, nous avions terminé, n'est-ce-pas Miss Graves ?

- Tout à fait, bonne nuit à vous, dit-elle, en les raccompagnant à la porte.

Elle libéra un énorme soupir de soulagement aussitôt celle-ci close.


	12. Chapter 12 Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

Le mois de Décembre débuta tranquillement, aucun autre élève n'avait été attaqué.

Les cours se déroulaient sans trop d'incident, mis à part un nouveau problème lors d'un cours de Severus avec cette même potion d'enflure qui avait déjà explosé une première fois.

Rogue dut à nouveau administrer un antidote à plusieurs élèves et il soupçonnait certains Gryffondors d'être les auteurs de cette mascarade.

A son grand regret, il n'avait pas trouvé d'indice pour les coincer. De plus Elena lui avait de nouveau reproché sa partialité quand il lui en avait touché un mot.

Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas comprendre.

Bien qu'ils aient essayé de passer un peu de temps ensemble, il y avait toujours un évènement qui les empêchait d'avoir plus d'intimité.

Elle lui avait confié être à la recherche de l'héritier de Serpentard, mais sans entrer dans le détail de ses actions.

De son côté, il essayait de dévoiler un minimum de son passé peu glorieux.

Leurs secrets et réticences respectifs ne favorisaient pas un réel rapprochement.

Leur histoire n'évoluait pas dans le bon sens.

Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients, mais ne trouvaient, ni l'un ni l'autre le moyen de se sortir de cette impasse.

Au début de la deuxième quinzaine, Elena, qui continuait ses rondes, eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur un fantôme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré et pour cause, car celui-ci hantait presque exclusivement les toilettes des filles dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

Mais si Mimi Geignarde n'était pas à proprement parlé l'esprit désincarné le plus agréable de Poudlard, elle avait été, à coup sûr, celle qui lui avait rendu le plus grand service.

Encore stupéfaite par la découverte qu'elle venait de faire, Elena se dirigeait vers le bureau du Directeur pour lui en faire part.

La gargouille s'effaça quand elle lui donna le mot de passe et elle laissa l'escalier magique l'amener jusqu'à la porte.

- Malheureusement pour vous, le professeur Dumbledore est absent, il ne reviendra pas avant une bonne semaine sauf urgence.

Étonnée, la jeune femme tourna la tête pour trouver qui lui avait adressé la parole.

- Cherchez plus haut !

Effectivement, ayant levé le regard, elle croisa celui d'un des portraits.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Phineas Nigellus Black, Directeur de Poudlard de 1901 à 1925.

- Ca ne date pas d'hier !

- Veuillez surveiller votre langage.

- Je suis désolée si je vous ai semblé incorrecte, êtes-vous un parent de Sirius Black ?

- C'est mon arrière, arrière, … petit fils, mais je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Décidément, je fais tout de travers avec vous, c'est juste que… bref, c'était une relation de ma mère.

- Je ne l'en félicite pas !

- Et qui devient désagréable là ?

- Privilège de l'âge…

- L'art de retourner les situations, vous me faites penser au professeur Rogue !

- Un excellent professeur de Poudlard.

- Heureuse de savoir que vous savez apprécier certaines personnes !

- Il dirige la maison Serpentard et c'est un homme de valeur.

- Il faudra le lui dire alors !

- Petite insolente.

- Mouais, si vous voulez !

Sur ce elle se désintéressa du portrait mal embouché.

Réfléchissant tout haut, elle reprit pour elle-même :

- Dumbledore absent, cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer mes recherches, mais Poudlard sans lui, ce n'est plus vraiment Poudlard.

Sa phrase n'était pas terminée qu'un doux roucoulement surgit du fond du bureau.

- Oh, toi tu es resté, dit Elena en s'approchant doucement de Fumseck, le phénix du Directeur.

Alors si quelque chose se passe tu iras le retrouver, c'est cela ?

Un nouveau tremolo lui répondit.

- Je suis rassurée alors, et tout en parlant elle caressait le merveilleux plumage rouge et or de l'oiseau. Mais toi tu ne peux pas me dire si je fais fausse route et si je tire des conclusions trop hâtives…

C'est alors que l'oiseau s'envola vers l'une des étagère pour y saisir une boule de tissu qu'il laissa tomber devant Elena en regagnant son perchoir.

La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de saisir l'objet avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

Un long bâillement surgit de ce qui était en fait un chapeau :

- Le choixpeau magique !s'exclama Elena

- C'est bien moi ! répondit le chapeau sorcier, ce n'est pas l'heure de la cérémonie de répartition, c'est bien trop tôt…

- Non, je suis désolée, c'est Fumseck qui vous a mis entre mes mains.

- Vous voulez entendre la prochaine chanson de répartition ? J'aurais bien besoin de répéter un peu.

- C'est gentil mais cela me gâcherait la surprise pour l'an prochain.

- Dommage, dommage, bougonna-t-il, mais alors que voulez vous ?

- Je me pose des questions sur un sujet. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

- Posez-moi sur votre tête et nous verrons bien, mais je vous préviens, je ne donne pas les réponses, j'aide juste à la réflexion.

- Ce sera bien suffisant.

Elle s'assit alors sur une chaise et se coiffa délicatement du Choixpeau.

- Je vois beaucoup de volonté et de perspicacité ! Vous mériteriez de tenir la maison Serdaigle. Mais beaucoup de malice aussi, Serpentard, peut être, à moins que…

- Je vous arrête, j'aime bien toutes les maisons, chacune de leurs valeurs me paraît précieuses.

- Heureusement que je n'ai jamais eu à vous répartir, vous êtes un véritable casse-tête !

Elena partit d'un rire franc : - Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous ! Mais de toutes façons, ce n'est pas le sujet…

- Et quel est-il alors ?

- Il y a eu cette année des attaques à Poudlard, nous savons déjà qu'un animal monstrueux en est l'auteur et qu'il se cache probablement dans les murs. Les mêmes attaques se sont produites il y a 50 ans.

Dans les deux cas il a fallu un instigateur, quelqu'un qui contrôle le monstre. Il est presque impossible que celui qui a perpétré les attaques auparavant soit revenu, du moins pas dans sa forme humaine. Tout le monde pense que c'est l'héritier de Serpentard. Ce que je n'arrive pas à déterminer c'est comment il s'y est pris pour 'léguer' son héritage !

- Comment se lègue un héritage en général ?

- Par écrit essentiellement… Mais oui, par écrit bien sûr ! Un parchemin, ou quelque chose de similaire avec toutes les indications… Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

- Vous avez parlé de l'héritier de Serpentard et d'un animal monstrueux.

- Oui, un animal qui serait contrôlé par l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

- Et pourquoi pas l'héritier de Godric ou Elga ?

- Parce que la chambre des secrets a été construite par Salazar et que l'animal qui la garde n'obéissait qu'à lui.

- Pourquoi seulement à lui ?

- Parce qu'il avait certainement quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas…

- Et c'est ?

- Je n'en sais fichtre rien !

La voix de Phineas s'éleva : - Petite ignorante, Salazar Serpentard était connu pour être le seul des fondateurs à parler Fourchelang !

Une grenade explosant à ses pieds n'aurait pas fait plus d'effet à la jeune femme.

Qu'elle idiote elle avait été, ce n'était pas des fantômes qu'elle entendait dans les murs, c'était un serpent ! Et si elle en était persuadée c'était parce que comme Salazar, elle était Fourchelang !

- Phineas, si vous n'étiez pas si haut je vous embrasserais !

- Par Merlin, heureusement c'est le cas.

- Rabat-joie !

- A votre service !

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Elena reposa précautionneusement le vieux Choixpeau magique sur son étagère et sur un dernier clin d'œil (qui l'aurait fait rougir, si cela avait été dans les capacités d'un tableau) à l'ancien Directeur, quitta la pièce.


	13. Chapter 13 Duels

Severus, de son coté, avait, depuis peu, développé une nouvelle théorie. Ou plutôt remis au goût du jour, une ancienne : il était vraiment maudit !

Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour une femme se heurtait aux caprices du destin.

A l'époque, il avait perdu Lily, d'abord son amitié puis définitivement, lorsque par sa faute, elle était morte, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Allait-il réellement reproduire éternellement les mêmes erreurs ?

Elena, si douce, si vivante … si absente !

La colère montait en lui (nourrie par une certaine mauvaise foi) : « C'est tout de même incroyable que nous n'arrivions pas à passer plus de quelques minutes ensemble, entre les portraits qui nous surveillent, Dumbledore et ses sous entendus, les cours et les 'activités extra-scolaire' de la Miss ! Impossible d'avoir une vie privée à Poudlard ! En vrai, nul besoin d'une quelconque interdiction pour interdire les relations entre collègues, cet endroit est pire qu'un monastère ! »

Il omettait dans ses comptes de parler des nombreuses fois, au cours des dernières semaines, où il avait malencontreusement brisé l'harmonie de leurs courts moments d'intimité. Ceci en y glissant un commentaire désagréable ou une critique.

Au royaume des aveugles, Rogue avait une place toute particulière, surtout quand les évènements ne se calaient pas à la perfection à la perception qu'il en avait !

Un attroupement s'était formé devant l'affiche qui annonçait l'ouverture du Club de duel pour le soir même.

En passant à côté des groupes qui commentaient l'annonce, Elena estima que la grande salle allait être bondée. Elle avait sciemment omis de noter sur la publication les noms des professeurs qui animeraient les duels et cela intriguait apparemment certains des élèves.

L'estrade qui avait été aménagée dans la grande salle était cernée de la foule attendue.

Un murmure d'approbation accueillit Elena quand elle apparut. La jeune femme portait une logue robe vert émeraude avec une cape assortie, qui accentuait sa silhouette fluide.

Les commentaires à l'arrivée de Rogue furent moins enthousiastes, mis à part côté Serpentard, où il y eu quelques applaudissements. Il y répondit d'un petit sourire et darda sur les autres élèves un de ses regards les plus assassins.

- C'est moi, où il a l'air particulièrement de mauvais poil ? commenta Harry.

- Peut-être un peu plus que d'habitude, rigola Ron.

- J'espère que Miss Graves va pouvoir se défendre, s'inquiéta Hermione !

- C'est un duel, pas un vrai combat, Rogue doit suivre les règles, expliqua Ron qui avait plus l'habitude qu'eux du monde sorcier.

- Et depuis quand Rogue respecte-t-il les règles ? Conclut Harry.

Elena perçut instantanément que Severus était contrarié.

Mais un peu lassé des sautes d'humeur de son compagnon, elle décida de ne pas en faire cas.

Concentrant son attention sur l'auditoire elle prit quelques minutes pour présenter les règles du club de Duel :

Seul une baguette réglementaire est autorisée.

Le duel ne pourra se dérouler que sur l'estrade.

Vous devrez vous saluer au début, compter jusqu'à trois puis jeter votre sort.

Il est impossible d'utiliser deux fois le même sort dans un duel.

Pour les élèves plus âgés, interdiction d'utiliser un sort de leur création.

Pour finir, les sortilèges impardonnables sont bien sur prohibés !

- Nous allons, avec le professeur Rogue, vous faire une démonstration, puis ce sera votre tour.

Severus avança de quelques pas pour qu'ils puissent se positionner dos à dos. Puis ils s'éloignèrent chacun dans une direction et trois mètres plus loin firent volte-face

Quand Elena commença à compter, elle comprit à l'expression du visage de Rogue qu'il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

A trois, le maître des potions devança la jeune femme en lançant un 'Expelliarmus' qui manqua de la désarmer. Elle eut tout juste le temps de formuler un 'Accio' pour éviter de perdre sa baguette.

Le combat s'annonçait sans merci !

Reprenant sa garde, Elena lança un 'Stupéfix' que Rogue contra d'un 'Protego'. S'ensuivit un échange de plus en plus rapide de sorts qui d'un côté comme de l'autre étaient contrés et repoussés.

Les adversaires avançaient et reculaient dans un ballet parfaitement maitrisé.

Les élèves ne savaient plus lequel regarder. Aucun des duellistes ne semblait avoir l'avantage. Mais si Elena gardait son calme, Severus au contraire avait la main de plus en plus crispée sur sa baguette et sa cape tournoyait nerveusement au rythme de mouvements toujours plus secs.

Son exaspération allait lui faire commettre une erreur : ayant contré une dernière attaque de la jeune femme qui venait d'utiliser un sortilège de 'Pontifex Colorus '(projette un Arc-en-ciel) du plus bel effet, il répliqua par un 'Adjecto Sagitta'(sort qui sert à lancer des flèches) qui, malheureusement, atteignit sa cible.

En effet, Elena surprise par ce coup bas ne put totalement arrêter le déferlement de carreaux qui s'abattit sur elle. L'un d'entre eux la marqua d'une estafilade au visage.

Un silence assourdissant s'installa instantanément dans la salle.

Quand Elena porta la main à sa joue, elle sentit quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient.

Ses traits crispés, plus par la fureur que par une réelle douleur, disaient à quel point le comportement de Rogue l'avait déçu.

Dépitée, elle baissa sa baguette et d'une voix où perçait sa rancœur, elle annonça la fin du duel.

- La victoire revient au Professeur Rogue, c'est maintenant à vous de jouer ! Harry, Drago ! En piste !

Essuyant rageusement sa joue du revers de sa manche elle s'approcha d'Harry et elle lui murmura : - Ne me décevez pas…

Cette soirée devait marquer les esprits pour longtemps.

Suite au duel des professeurs, dont la conclusion avait choqué la plupart des élèves, le combat qui opposa Malefoy à Potter ne fut pas non plus très réglementaire.

Si Harry avait cru pouvoir faire confiance à son adversaire, il se rendit vite compte qu'il commettait une erreur.

Le salut à peine esquissé, le duel s'engagea alors même qu'Elena n'avait pas terminé de compter jusqu'à trois.

Malefoy lança un '_Everte Statim _' qui percuta Harry de plein fouet en le faisant vaciller.

Ripostant par un '_Rictusempra_' il réussit à paralyser momentanément Drago, courbé sous une salve de rires incontrôlables.

Mais reprenant son souffle celui-ci conjura un '_Tarentegrella_' qui fit perdre le contrôle de ses jambes au jeune Potter.

Elena et Rogue, chacun au bout de l'estrade, suivaient attentivement le combat.

Elena prête à le faire cesser à tout moment pour éviter un accident.

Le professeur de potions souffla alors quelque chose au jeune Serpentard.

Malefoy leva à nouveau sa baguette de laquelle surgit un monstrueux serpent noir.

Rampant à toute vitesse, la gueule menaçante, l'animal se jeta sur Harry, puis semblant changer d'avis se retourna vers l'enfant le plus proche de l'estrade, le jeune Finch-Fletchey.

Les élèves étaient tétanisés et horrifiés.

Au moment où Elena allait repousser la vipère, elle entendit Harry crier au serpent :

- Laisse le tranquille !

Aussitôt le reptile se figea, obéissant au jeune garçon.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Finch de regarder Harry avec dégoût en lui demandant à quoi il jouait.

Rogue sortit de sa nonchalance pour conjurer un '_Vipera Evanesca'_ qui fit disparaître l'animal.

Il supporta, sans ciller, le regard de reproche d'Elena qui savait que le sortilège du serpent était son idée.

Il venait de démontrer devant toute l'école que Potter était un Fourchelang. Et comble de satisfaction, les élèves pensaient également que le garçon avait jeté le reptile sur Finch.

Car personne, à part Elena, n'avait réellement entendu les mots d'Harry essayant de stopper la vipère.

Inquiet pour son ami, Ron le prit par le bras et le poussa fermement vers la sortie en lui murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible pour Elena.

Bouillonnante de fureur, la jeune professeure de DFCM annonça la fin des duels. Le pire avait été évité et ce n'était pas grâce à Rogue !

Son animosité envers elle et Harry avait complètement gâché la soirée et plus grave encore, avait mis en danger les enfants.

Cet homme, sous son air froid et impassible, était incontrôlable !


	14. Chapter 14 l'Héritier

Ce jour-là, Elena rejoignait le professeur Chourave pour l'aider à habiller plus chaudement les racines de mandragores. Elle dut traverser le parc soufflé par le blizzard.

Le vent puissant, chargé de flocons de neige, réduisait considérablement la visibilité.

La température était glaciale. Emmitouflée dans un long manteau, la jeune femme luttait contre les bourrasques pour atteindre la serre.

Arrivée au niveau de la cabane d'Hagrid, elle crut discerner entre les flocons, l'ombre d'un yéti.

C'était simplement le garde-chasse, recouvert de fourrures, qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Miss Graves, vous ne devriez pas sortir par ce temps !

- Je dois aider Pomona avec les petites mandragores, elle en prend grand soin, surtout depuis qu'elles sont nécessaires pour ramener Colin et Miss Teigne.

- Dommage que ça ne marche pas sur les poulets, on m'en a encore tué un cette nuit !

- Vous avez une idée de qui ou quoi peut agir ainsi ?

- Pas la moindre, mais c'est vraiment bizarre…

- Je vous l'accorde. Il va vous falloir un sort de protection autour de votre poulailler.

- Bonne idée ! Allez vite à la serre, vous allez finir congeler !

- Et vous alors ?

- Oh moi, je ne crains pas grand-chose, dit-il en souriant.

Quand Elena le quitta elle pensa qu' Hagrid venait d'ajouter un détail de plus à la longue liste de réflexions qui la préoccupait depuis plusieurs mois.

Ayant enfin rejoint le professeur Chourave, elles passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à envelopper de lainage les repoussantes petites plantes.

Les précautions nécessaires à leur manipulation, comprenait l'usage de cache-oreille car même au stade de bébé, le cri de la Mandragore pouvait faire s'évanouir une personne.

Adulte, elle occasionnait même la mort.

Heureusement il était facile de les maintenir par leurs feuilles touffues et c'était presque amusant de les voir se gonfler de rage et passer du violet au pourpre en gesticulant.

Il suffisait, après les avoir calmées en leur chatouillant le menton, de leur mettre écharpes et chaussettes avant de les rempoter. L'opération, plusieurs fois répétée fut longue et fastidieuse.

Pomona avait du mérite à en élever, leur évolution prenait plusieurs mois. Ce n'était qu'adultes qu'elles pouvaient être utilisées pour toutes sortes de potions.

Les mains pleines de terres et les doigts bleuis de froid, Elena remercia Merlin quand la corvée fut enfin terminée.

Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, rejoindre son appartement et se caler devant la cheminée !

Après avoir salué le professeur Chourave, qui la remercia chaleureusement, elle traversa le parc en sens inverse pour revenir au château.

Elle sut que sa matinée n'était pas terminée quand elle croisa Harry à proximité de chez elle.

Celui-ci l'attendait, caché à moitié derrière une statue.

- Je peux vous parler professeur ?

Levant un sourcil étonné, Elena lui fit signe de la suivre.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Elena, rendu dans son salon.

- C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

- Je vous écoute dit-elle, en lui désignant où s'asseoir, mais nous allons en profiter pour déjeuner en même temps, je meurs de faim et de soif.

Et sans attendre sa réponse elle fit apparaître des sandwichs et du jus de citrouille sur la table basse.

- Alors ?

- Les autres élèves pensent que j'ai ordonné au serpent d'attaquer Finch, ils sont persuadés que je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard parce que je parle le…

- … Fourchelang.

- C'est ça.

- Vous m'aviez déjà dit que ce n'était pas vous, il me semble.

- C'est que, je me suis souvenu que lors de la répartition l'an dernier le Choixpeau magique avait hésité à m'envoyer chez les Serpentards.

- Oui, j'ai pu constater par moi-même que le Choixpeau reste parfois un peu perplexe face à certaines personnalités. Je pense que c'est simplement le signe que vous avez des atouts supplémentaires à ceux des autres Gryffondors, ce n'est pas un mal.

- Oui mais, Serpentard !

- De grands sorciers viennent de cette maison, et son fondateur était un homme remarquable.

- Qui a crée la chambre des secrets et y a laissé un monstre !

- C'est bien ce que je disais : Remarquable ! La preuve en est que personne n'arrive à trouver cette fichue pièce. De plus, le fait que le monstre soit encore en vie depuis tout ce temps, est particulièrement prodigieux.

Harry picora dans son assiette et but une gorgée dans son verre, puis reprit le cours de ses réflexions à voix haute :

- Salazar Serpentard parlait Fourchelang…et je le parle aussi.

- Ce qui fait que tout le monde en a déduit que vous étiez un de ses descendants. C'est possible ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas mes ancêtres, la famille moldu dans laquelle je vis ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Je doute qu'on puisse facilement prouver ou infirmer la chose.

- C'est que m'a dit Hermione.

- Je vois que vous partagez beaucoup de choses avec vos amis.

- Je ne leurs dis parfois pas tout…

- Comme l'histoire de la répartition ?

- Oui, un Gryffondor ne comprendrait pas que le Choixpeau ait pu penser m'envoyer à Serpentard.

Elena finit son verre et le reposa :

- Cette façon de répartir les élèves ne me semble pas la meilleure des choses, cela créé des rivalités dès le début. J'ai toujours détesté l'idée de mettre les gens dans des cases. Ce n'est pas d'être Gryffondor ou Serpentard qui définit ce que vous êtes. Ce sont les actions que vous menez.

- Etre Gryffondor me permet de ne pas avoir Drago dans ma classe et Rogue comme Directeur de Maison !

- Alors sur ce point, effectivement, vous pouvez vous estimer heureux dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Le sourire d'Harry lui répondit.

Il sembla hésiter, puis :

- Le duel hier, avec le professeur Rogue, ce n'était pas…

- … Fairplay ? Non pas vraiment.

- Il n'aurait pas du lancer ce sort, pas dans un duel.

- Non ? Peut-être, mais je suis sûre qu'il le regrette.

- Si vous le dites, ajouta-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

Levant les yeux vers l'horloge au mur, il s'exclama : J'ai un cours de métamorphose, il faut que j'y aille !

- A bientôt Harry !

Il avait déjà passé la porte.


	15. Chapter 15 Peeves

Alors qu'Elena s'apprêtait également à rejoindre sa salle de cours, un hurlement provenant des couloirs la fit sursauter.

Une nouvelle attaque venait de se produire et Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, annonçait à sa façon la triste nouvelle.

La jeune femme eut du mal à rejoindre le lieu du drame, cela nécessitant de se frayer un passage entre les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

La vue de Nick quasi-sans tête flottant au dessus du corps de Finch lui arracha une grimace.

Mais elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de découvrir Harry à proximité.

MacGonagall essayait de contenir les élèves affolés et en même temps de faire taire Peeves qui caquetait de plus belle sur la culpabilité d'Harry.

- Ah, Elena, s'il-vous-plaît, débarrassez-nous de ce mauvais Esprit, il est insupportable ! Je m'occupe du reste.

Tandis que Minerva distribuait ses ordres aux autres professeurs, Elena, après un dernier regard à la scène et à Harry encore stupéfait, fit signe à l'esprit frappeur de la suivre.

De mauvaise grâce, Peeves s'élança derrière elle en faisant des cabrioles, les derniers évènements le rendaient fou de joie. Il tenta d'accompagner sa danse d'une chanson de son cru, mais le regard glacial d'Elena le fit taire dans la seconde.

L'air boudeur, il stoppa ses simagrées :

- Peeves n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui donne des ordres !

- Oh, mais je ne t'ai donné aucun ordre, tu es libre de partir.

- MacGonagall vous a dit de vous occuper de Peeves.

- Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai du temps à perdre ?

- La directrice de Gryffondor est une sorcière puissante.

- Je ne la crains pas.

- Mais si vous ne vous occupez pas de Peeves, elle le répétera à Dumbledore…

- Grand bien lui fasse !

- Vous devez vous occuper de Peeves !

- Et que suis-je sensée te faire : Te ligoter ? Te bâillonner ? Te suspendre par tes petits pieds fourchus ?

- Vous ne sauriez pas faire ça à Peeves !

- Tu crois vraiment, tu veux qu'on essaye ? Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps, j'irai au plus court, je te ferai disparaître !

- Peeves ne peut disparaître, affirma-t-il

- C'est curieux, j'ai justement lu quelque chose à ce sujet au début de l'année… Je crois que les moldus appellent cela, pratiquer une exorcisation, j'ai gardé la formule…

- Peeves ne vous croit pas ! Aucun sorcier ne sait plus faire ça, mais dans ses yeux, Elena pouvait lire la crainte.

Lui tournant le dos, elle conclut par : - Je ne pense pas qu'il soit souhaitable pour Peeves de tenter Morgane !

L'esprit frappeur, n'avait pourtant pas dit son dernier mot et alors qu'Elena commençait à monter les escaliers vers le bureau du Directeur, il la rattrapa.

- Peeves sait des choses, car Peeves est malin.

- Tu essaies de gagner mes faveurs, mais je ne suis pas le Baron Sanglant.

- Chuttt, il risque de nous entendre. Hésitant, il ajouta : Peeves sait ce qui se cache entre les murs et Peeves sait que vous le cherchez, dit-il d'un ton triomphant.

Elena continuait à gravir les marches vers le deuxième étage.

- Tu sais que je cherche le serpent, et alors ?

La mine abasourdie du malfaisant fit sourire Elena.

- Peeves sait aussi que les araignées ont peur.

- A la vitesse où elles décampent du château, tu ne m'apprends rien !

Franchement dépité il ajouta : Peeves sait que…

- Si c'est encore pour me dire ce que je sais déjà, Peeves ferait bien de se taire avant qu'il ne m'agace vraiment !

- Jedusor !

- Jedusor, autrement dit Voldemort est derrière tout ça, nous le savons aussi ! Si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile vilain petit bonhomme, trouve moi plutôt par qui Jedusor est passé pour ouvrir la chambre des secrets et libérer le serpent ! Et peut-être que j'oublierai de communiquer à Dumbledore la formule pour te faire disparaître !

Ils étaient arrivés devant la gargouille et Elena donna le mot de passe.

- Peeves va chercher…

- Bien ! Je te laisse, tu sais comment me trouver.

Dumbledore était en train de converser avec Harry.

- Entrez Miss Graves, je suppose que vous êtes venus me dire que ce jeune homme n'est pas coupable.

- Il pourrait difficilement l'être, puisqu'il était avec moi !

- Parfait, mais de toutes façons, je viens de le rassurer sur ce point. Harry, nous avons terminé je pense, vous pouvez retourner en classe.

- Au revoir, professeurs.

Un même sourire salua son départ.

- Quelque chose le perturbe mais il ne veut pas en parler dit-il pensif.

- C'est qu'il porte beaucoup de choses sur les épaules : depuis le duel, l'école pense définitivement qu'il est l'héritier et il vient une fois de plus de se faire attraper à côté du lieu de crime !

- Le fait de parler Fourchelang ne joue pas en sa faveur.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille remercier Severus pour cette révélation et ce n'est pas parce qu'on parle la langue des serpents qu'on est foncièrement mauvais !

- Vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir.

- Une fois de plus on ne peut rien vous cacher, c'est d'ailleurs de cela que je voulais vous parler, Harry et moi entendions la même voix. Ce n'est que récemment, en rencontrant une des anciennes victimes du monstre que j'ai réalisé.

- Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Les voix dans les murs, je pensais que c'était Peeves, mais en fait c'est un serpent, c'est pour cela que seul Harry ou moi l'entendons, car nous parlons tous deux Fourchelang

Et Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme des toilettes des filles, a été tuée il y a 50 ans, c'est elle la victime de Jedusor, elle m'a avoué avoir vu deux énormes yeux avant de mourir.

J'ai discuté avec le Choixpeau, la dernière fois que je suis venue dans votre bureau. Vous étiez absent, mais il m'a aidé à comprendre que Jedusor avait dû laisser une trace écrite de son passage à Poudlard et le moyen d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets.

- Vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps !

- J'ai simplement regroupé les indices, mais nous ne savons toujours pas qui a en sa possession les instructions commandant l'ouverture de la chambre.

- Et nous avons un nouvel élève pétrifié.

- Les racines de mandragores poussent bien, elles seront prêtes à la fin du printemps.

- Ce qui ne nous sauve pas d'une future attaque qui pourrait être fatale.

- C'est ce qui m'inquiète. De plus, que le monstre puisse avoir un tel effet sur un fantôme est réellement étonnant.

- Seul un Basilic pourrait être aussi puissant !

- Si vous avez raison, plus personne à Poudlard ne doit se balader seul dans les couloirs.

- Les rondes se feront maintenant à deux, mieux vaut redoubler de prudence.

L'entretien terminé, la jeune femme se prépara à sortir.

- Miss Graves ?

- Oui Professeur ?

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous a fait penser à utiliser le Choixpeau ?

- Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Fumseck qui m'a aidée. Tiens d'ailleurs, il a bien changé depuis la dernière fois, constata-t-elle, en voyant l'oisillon déplumé.

- C'était le moment qu'il meurt et renaisse de ses cendres. J'avoue que son aspect à la renaissance est proche du vilain petit canard.

- Espérons qu'il n'ait pas entendu !

- Le Choixpeau vous a-t-il dit autre chose ?

- Rien d'important, seulement qu'il était heureux de ne pas avoir eu à me choisir une maison à Poudlard.

- Heureux de ne pas avoir eu à vous choisir une maison. Il a dit çà ? répéta Dumbledore songeur.

- Oui, cela vous étonne ?

- Pas vraiment, et sur cette phrase sibylline, la conversation s'acheva.


	16. Chapter 16 Aussi blanc que la neige

C'était le dernier week-end avant les vacances de Noël, seuls quelques élèves et certains des professeurs avaient décidé de rester.

Les autres prendraient le Poudlard express, le Lundi, pour passer les fêtes en famille et ne reviendraient que début Janvier.

Un épais manteau de neige recouvrait maintenant le parc et de légers flocons voletaient dans l'air frais.

Rogue se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite, il avait besoin d'y cueillir des Galanthus elwesii * pour une de ses préparations.

Indifférent au froid, les branches nues des arbres fouettant son visage il poursuivit son chemin dans la forêt silencieuse. Tout en marchant, il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur des pensées moins moroses que celles qui revenaient continuellement le hanter depuis le duel contre Elena.

Heureusement, il avait trouvé dans la création de nouvelles potions un dérivatif à ses soucis.

Persuadé que la jeune femme serait venue demander une explication, il avait patiemment attendu. Chaque soir il préparait les arguments pour la convaincre qu'il n'était pas entièrement responsable des évènements. Après tout, pouvait-elle lui reprocher ce petit mouvement d'humeur sans conséquences ?

Pétri d'orgueil, il n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'elle ne se rendrait pas à ses raisons. Elle devait comprendre la frustration qu'il avait subie à cause de leur relation mal engagée.

Il la sentait déjà se blottir contre lui, lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de cette petite égratignure sur sa joue.

* Nom commun : Perce-neige

Mais elle n'était pas venue, elle avait préféré lui battre froid et ne lui adressait même plus la parole.

Leur dernier cours commun s'était déroulé sans un échange, les élèves avaient poussé des soupirs de soulagement en sortant de la classe, la mauvaise humeur de leur professeur de potions était difficilement supportable. Même les Serpentards, qu'il favorisait d'habitude, en avaient fait les frais. Un déluge de retenues et de points en moins s'était massivement abattu sur les pauvres élèves.

Sans s'en rendre compte, de sa bottine, il écrasait rageusement un petit tas de mousse, qui ayant eu le malheur d'être sur son chemin, l'avait fait trébucher.

Tapi sur la branche d'un des arbres, un animal l'observait. Deux yeux bleus brillants suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

- Qui est là ? demanda Severus, sentant une présence.

Un petit bruit étouffé sur sa gauche le fit se retourner.

Le chat d'Elena s'était laissé tomber de son poste d'observation et s'avançait vers lui.

- J'aurai pu m'en douter, comme ta maîtresse, tu espionnes !

Le félin posait précautionneusement ses pattes dans la neige, semblant avoir une certaine répugnance au contact des cristaux gelés.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Rogue, il prit son élan pour sauter, Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de l'accueillir dans ses bras.

- Faut pas te gêner surtout !

Le regard irrésistible du chat, dont la tête s'était levée vers lui au son de sa voix, lui arracha un sourire. Rabattant un morceau de sa cape sur l'animal, il reprit la direction du château.

Le chat ronronnait contre son torse, bien à l'abri et au chaud.

- Au moins toi, tu n'es pas rancunier, mais voilà tu n'es qu'un chat ! Et je me mets à te parler, misère, que m'arrive-t-il ?

Le félin aurait pu répondre, mais comme le disait si justement Severus : il n'était qu'un chat !

Elena avait décidé de profiter de la période de Noël pour faire un break.

Poudlard et même Dumbledore pourraient se passer d'elle quelques jours ! Et vu le comportement récent de Severus, ou plutôt son absence de réaction après la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée, elle pensait bien ne pas lui manquer non plus.

Sa meilleure amie l'avait invitée à passer les fêtes avec elle, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien !

Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes afin de finir de préparer ses affaires, elle accompagnerait les enfants à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et ferait le voyage avec eux, pour assurer leur sécurité dans le train.

Arrivée à Londres, elle transplanerait vers ce petit village du sud de la France où son amie habitait.

Dans le hall, elle croisa MacGonagall, qui restait pour sa part à Poudlard.

- Ma chère Elena, vous nous quittez ?

- Je me suis décidée au dernier moment, je pars rejoindre une amie en Provence.

- Vous avez raison, seuls les vieux enseignants comme moi restent au château !

- C'est que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer des cantiques de votre cher Directeur !

Rougissant légèrement, Minerva, répondit en souriant : - Personne n'a jamais osé lui dire qu'il chante comme un chaudron…

- Alors je regrette de manquer cela, et Elena passa la porte en riant.

Dans l'ombre de l'escalier qui menait aux cachots, Severus Rogue la regarda partir, son air sombre aurait fait fuir une harpie.


	17. Chapter 17 Confidence au coin du feu

Arrivée à King Cross, Elena quitta discrètement la voie 9.3/4 pour rejoindre une petite ruelle déserte de laquelle elle transplana vers la forêt de la Sainte Beaume.

Son amie, Morrigane, habitait un joli mas, à proximité d'un village perché en altitude, accessible par une unique petite route.

Ecartant les feuillages des jeunes chênes qui longeaient le chemin escarpé menant au mas, Elena progressait à travers la forêt. Le vent s'engouffrait dans sa cape et la brise fraiche lui caressait le visage.

Par intermittence, un rayon de soleil se frayait un chemin à travers la canopée vert sombre.

Son bagage allégé, par un sortilège de '_Poids-Plume',_ lui permettait d'avancer facilement. Saphir la suivait, truffe au vent, humant le tourbillon d'odeurs qui les enveloppait. Elena profitait des dernières lueurs du jour qui donnaient un aspect rougeoyant aux pierres.

Arrivée à destination, elle fut, comme d'habitude, émerveillée par le point de vue qui s'offrait à elle.

La bâtisse, nichée à fleur de falaise, semblait prête à tout moment de sombrer. Au loin, les petits villages provençaux se nichaient dans la vallée.

Morrigane, une très belle femme blonde aux yeux verts, l'attendait au seuil de la maison, un sixième sens développé l'avait avertie de son arrivée.

- Tu aurais pu transplaner plus près !

- Je tenais à profiter du magnifique parcours qui mène jusqu'à chez toi.

- Toujours aussi rêveuse.

- Je ne vois aucune raison de changer, répondit Elena en riant.

- Entre vite, la chaleur disparaît rapidement avec les derniers rayons de soleil, j'ai allumé le feu, nous serons bien mieux à l'abri.

L'intérieur n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite, un sentiment d'intemporalité l'envahissait à chaque fois.

Chaque chose était à sa place, de manière rassurante et éternelle.

Les meubles et bibelots disséminés dans la pièce aux murs de pierres naturelles, la cheminée avec son chaudron bouillonnant de la dernière mixture inventée par la propriétaire, donnaient au lieu un aspect chamarré.

Les odeurs d'herbes et de fleurs séchées envahissaient l'atmosphère au point d'étourdir la jeune professeure.

Le sol pavé à l'ancienne était typique des anciennes demeures provençales et finissait de donner du cachet à la maison.

Elena se sentait comme chez elle, même mieux, la jeune femme n'ayant jamais vraiment eu au cours de ses voyages, la possibilité de s'attacher à un endroit.

Sa charmante hôtesse s'adressa de nouveau à elle :

- Pose tes affaires et assis toi, j'ai préparé de quoi grignoter. Tu dois être affamée après ce voyage en train.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les élèves ont tenu à me faire profiter de leurs confiseries, je ne pourrai plus jamais avaler une chocogrenouille de toute ma vie, soupira-t-elle.

Une immense banquette faisait face à l'âtre, elle ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre Saphir qui s'y était déjà blotti.

Morrigane revint les bras chargés de nourriture et de boissons.

- Tu as prévu de quoi soutenir un siège !

- J'ai cru comprendre dans ta dernière lettre que tu avais besoin d'énergie.

- C'est vrai que la vie à Poudlard n'est pas de tout repos. Disons que j'aurais dû me méfier un peu plus quand Dumbledore m'a engagée.

- Déjà à la fin de l'année dernière, avec cette histoire de mage noir revenu d'entre les morts et vampirisant le corps d'un professeur…

- Ce n'est rien à coté de ce qui se passe depuis le début de l'année, mais je t'ai déjà tout expliqué par lettres.

Son amie prit place en face d'elle et d'un air soucieux dit :

- Ce qui m'étonne c'est que le ministère n'ait pas déjà fait fermer l'école.

- Le Directeur à une certaine autorité sur le ministre et aucune des attaques n'a eu d'effets irréversibles.

- Il ne pourra pas éternellement le tenir à distance.

- Il en est bien conscient, c'est pourquoi il souhaite que je trouve cette damnée chambres des secrets le plus vite possible et surtout le monstre qu'elle renferme.

- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il t'ait chargée de cette mission ? Sans vouloir mettre en doute tes compétences, il y a tout de même à Poudlard d'autres professeurs plus anciens et plus proches de lui, d'après ce que tu m'en as dit.

- Je ne pense pas être la seule sur laquelle il se repose, mais il a l'art de compartimenter les informations. Il est inutile pour moi de chercher plus loin que ce qu'il me demande de faire.

- Tu n'es pas curieuse ?

- Disons que je comprends sa démarche.

- Tu sembles avoir une certaine empathie pour ce vieil homme remarqua Morrigane, un peu étonnée.

- J'ai mes raisons…

- Des secrets ? Avec moi ? Tu oublies un peu vite que c'est moi qui t'ai enseigné la legilimancie.

- Ce que je n'oublie pas c'est que tu m'as également enseigné le respect dans la pratique de cette magie.

Morrigane eut l'air contrarié :

- Tu ne me diras donc rien de plus ? Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Persine.

- Je trouve déloyal de ta part d'utiliser ma mère pour parvenir à tes fins !

- Je constate simplement que, comme elle, tu crois pouvoir te débrouiller seule, alors qu'il est si facile d'accepter l'aide de ceux qui te la proposent.

- Il y a parfois des choses qu'on doit faire seule.

Son amie insista :

- Comme quoi ?

- Tu n'abandonneras pas ? N'est-ce-pas ?

- Tu as bien compris !

Elena sembla hésiter puis murmura :

- Comme retrouver son père…

- J'ai peur de bien comprendre. Je pensais que tu t'étais fait une raison. Je ne pensais pas que tu le cherchais encore.

- Et bien, tu vois, finalement tu ne devines pas tout.

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de Morrigane :

- Surtout ne le répète pas ou je perdrais tous mes clients !

- Toujours le mot pour rire.

- J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère que tu as rendue terriblement pesante avec ta révélation. Tu crois donc que Dumbledore est ton père ?

- J'en suis quasiment sûre.

- Et qu'est ce qui t'a amenée à cette conclusion ?

- Tu te souviens de la cassette que trainé ma mère partout ?

- La boîte rouge incrustée de nacre ? Oui très bien, elle ne s'en séparait jamais.

- J'ai toujours été curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle contenait, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de m'en approcher, Maman la gardait trop précieusement.

- Et ?

- Et bien, à sa mort il y a deux ans, je ne l'ai pas retrouvée dans ses affaires. Je n'y ai plus pensé jusqu'à ce que je découvre dans ses papiers qu'elle possédait un coffre à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers à Londres.

- La cassette y était ?

- Oui, je l'ai récupérée quand je suis allée faire passer les examens aux élèves de Poudlard. La cassette était close par un charme très difficile à briser, cela m'a pris une bonne partie de l'été.

- Te connaissant tu y es quand même arrivée, tu as toujours eu un don en sortilèges et maléfices.

- Celui qui a ensorcelé la cassette n'était pas mauvais non plus, il m'a fallu combiner quatre sorts différents dont '_Cistem Aperio' _et '_Alohomora_' pour que cette satanée boîte s'ouvre.

- Tu aimes entretenir le suspense ! Dis-moi vite ce qu'elle contenait…

- Des lettres.

- Tout çà pour des lettres !

- Des lettres et un parchemin reprenant les termes d'un serment inviolable*

- J'ai toujours considéré qu'il fallait être fou pour utiliser ce genre de sortilège, dit Morrigane d'un air désabusé.

- Tu dois donc considérer que ma mère était folle, car son nom apparaissait sur le parchemin.

- Et la deuxième personne ?

- Tu ne devines pas ?

- Dumbledore ?

- Exactement, mais là Severus ne te contredirait pas si tu traitais notre cher directeur de fou.

Les yeux de jade de son amie pétillèrent de curiosité :

- Qui est Severus ?

- Euh... Çà n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant.

Sa mine coupable alerta Morrigane.

- Ton hésitation suggère le contraire.

- Pourrais-tu mettre ton don de voyance en sourdine pendant encore un moment ?

- A l'impossible nul n'est tenu !

- La prochaine fois je te laisserai envahir mon esprit, ce sera plus simple.

- C'est ce que je me tue à te faire comprendre !

- Mouais, je ne voudrais pas que tu te vexes en découvrant ce que je pense de toi en ce moment !

- Pour çà je n'ai pas besoin de mon don de clairvoyance !

- Si on en revenait au parchemin ?

- Je t'en prie, je suis tout ouïe.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel, puis repris :- Je disais donc que le parchemin expliquait l'existence d'un serment inviolable fait entre ma mère, Persine Dandrane Marcy Graves et Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

- Quel était l'objet du serment ?

- La naissance d'un enfant.

- Et tu penses que cet enfant c'est toi.

- Tout juste.

- Mais tu n'as aucun moyen d'en être en totalement sûre…

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je finirai bien par découvrir la vérité !

Morrigane l'interrogea de nouveau :

- Est-il fait mention de l'enchaîneur du Serment sur le parchemin ?

- Oui c'était Sirius.

- Sirius… Sirius Black ? N'est-ce pas ce jeune homme que Persine recevait régulièrement quand tu étais petite ?

- Tu as une bonne mémoire, c'est bien lui. Il avait seize ans et moi seulement six, c'était comme avoir un grand frère.

- Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu…

- Oh çà, je peux te le dire. Il est en prison à Azkaban.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Laisse-moi deviner…

- Très drôle ! Je voulais simplement dire, ce déluge d'informations m'a épuisée, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de continuer cette conversation demain, à tête reposée.

- C'est une merveilleuse idée. Je meurs de fatigue.

* Sort qui permet de lier plusieurs personnes par un serment. Il faut également une personne pour enchaîner les personnes concernées par le Serment. Rompre ce serment entraîne alors la mort de celui ou celle qui ne l'a pas respecté. (Wikipédia)


	18. Chapter 18 Cueillette et Stratégie

Le lendemain matin vit un soleil magnifique se lever à l'horizon, à l'est des collines.

Une lumière froide entrait par les fenêtres de la chambre d'Elena, effleurant son visage.

Elle n'était pas pressée de se lever préférant profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de son édredon.

Saphir en avait pourtant décidé autrement. Comme à son habitude quand sa maîtresse mettait trop longtemps à s'éveiller à son gout, il piétinait consciencieusement l'oreiller.

Cette méthode avait fait ses preuves, et elle céda :

- Nous sommes en vacances, chat ! Ne peux tu pas te tenir tranquille encore cinq minutes ?

Un feulement rauque lui démontra le contraire.

- Oki doki, tu as gagné, je me lève !

Morrigane, debout depuis un moment, était partie non sans lui avoir au préalable préparé le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait également laissé une note expliquant qu'elle était en forêt pour chercher des plantes.

Ayant rapidement bu un thé et grignoté quelques toasts, Elena nourrit Saphir puis mettant une pomme dans sa poche, sortit rejoindre son amie.

Elle connaissait le lieu de prédilection de Morrigane pour la cueillette des simples et n'eut aucun mal à la trouver sur le versant le plus abrupt, proche de la bâtisse.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que ce maudit chat ne me marche dessus pour avoir sa gamelle plus vite.

- Au moins un qui sait ce qu'il veut, dit la jeune femme blonde en riant.

- Tu cherches des Adiantes ?

- Oui, la période pour en trouver est presque terminée, mais j'en ai besoin pour ma potion de séduction. Il me faudra également un peu plus de chèvrefeuille.

- Encore un filtre d'amour ?

-Tu sais que mes pratiques en raffolent. Je dois avoir mon stock prêt pour la Saint-Valentin.

Elena prit un air désapprobateur.

Morrigane se défendit : - Tu sais bien que mes préparations ne sont pas très fortes, c'est juste pour aider un peu…

- Ce n'est pas naturel !

- Hum, pourtant tu en aurais bien besoin, à moins que ce… Severus… dont tu me parlais hier ?

- Je ne t'ai parlé de rien du tout !

- C'était tout comme…

- Disons que c'est compliqué, enfin, c'est un homme compliqué.

- Parce que toi bien sûr, tu es très simple ? Ironisa Morrigane.

- En tous cas, plus que lui.

- Que t'a-t-il fait pour te mettre ainsi en colère ?

- Il s'est montré inconstant, désagréable, sournois, mesquin et …

- Je vois !

- Tu vois quoi ?!

- Il te plaît beaucoup, affirma son amie.

Elena soupira et confia : - J'ai bien peur que oui.

Elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre couché et croqua négligemment dans la pomme.

Son amie la regardait, sourcils arqués :

- Il faudrait peut-être juste lui parler.

- Il ne sait pas parler, seulement critiquer et rabaisser, c'est le professeur le plus détesté du château. Certains élèves le surnomment même la chauve-souris des cachots.

- Ton choix s'est porté sur quelqu'un de très particulier, il me semble.

- On peut le dire comme ca.

Ramassant son sac rempli d'herbes, Morrigane reprit le chemin du mas.

- Si tu veux je peux essayer d'avoir une vision à son sujet.

- Je ne préfère pas, j'ai toujours craint que tes prédictions ne changent le cours des évènements. Je préfère découvrir les choses par moi-même.

- Comme tu voudras, mais garde ma proposition en mémoire, on ne sait jamais.

- J'y penserai.

Arrivée dans le salon, Morrigane reprit :

- J'ai réfléchi à ton histoire de serment inviolable. S'il lie deux sorciers et que l'enchaîneur est tenu au secret, comment vas-tu faire pour découvrir la vérité et faire parler le professeur Dumbledore ?

- J'ai découvert, dans mes lectures à Poudlard, que même si l'une des personnes qui a prêté serment mourait, l'autre n'était pas pour autant déliée de ses engagements.

Si le pacte qu'a fait Dumbledore avec ma mère me concerne réellement, il sera dans l'incapacité de me le révéler sans mourir si cela met en péril la réalisation de l'objet du serment.

- Et l'enchaîneur ?

- Tu suis le même raisonnement que moi. Il est tenu au secret mais, en revanche, ne risque pas la mort.

- Sauf que dans ton cas, l'enchaîneur, Sirius… est en prison.

- Inutile de me le rappeler. De plus, pas n'importe quelle prison, Azkaban est la pire des geôles, tenue par des Détraqueurs.

- Qui a bien pu avoir cette idée ! C'est laisser des monstres garder d'autres monstres ! Sais- tu pourquoi le jeune Black a été emprisonné ?

- Meurtres, un sorcier et douze moldus.

- Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas le revoir !

- Je ne le souhaite pas vraiment mais je n'ai guère le choix, il est ma seule piste.

- Et comment comptes-tu l'approcher ?

- C'est ce que je n'ai pas encore déterminé, mais j'ai ma petite idée.

- Quand tu es arrivée, j'ai dit que ta vie n'était pas de tout repos, mais j'étais loin de la vérité. Entre un basilic, une chauve-souris et un fou sanguinaire, tu te prépares de futures semaines chargées !

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas lequel des trois va être le plus compliqué à gérer !


	19. Chapter 19 Le Chat et la souris

La nuit venait de tomber lorsqu'Elena atteint les grilles du château. Des sentiments partagés vinrent l'assaillir, la joie de revenir enseigner alliée aux responsabilités qui pesaient de nouveau sur ses épaules.

Haussant les épaules, elle chassa les doutes et d'un pas ferme s'engagea dans le parc, Saphir trottinant à ses cotés.

Alors qu'elle traversait le hall en direction de l'escalier, elle croisa l'infirmière Pomfresh.

- Elena ! Vous voilà de retour ? Vos vacances ont été agréables ?

- Oui, très, merci de demander. Et vous Poppy, pas de soucis particuliers durant cette période ? Comment vont vos patients ?

- Pas de changement, toujours statufiés, j'attends avec impatience le filtre de mandragore que préparera le professeur Rogue.

- Je vous comprends !

- Vous avez su pour la petite Granger ?

Une crispation apparut sur le visage d'Elena.

- Ne me dites pas que…

- Non, non, rien d'aussi grave, bien que ce ne soit pas joli à voir. Elle est à l'infirmerie, je pense que vous devriez y aller, je crois savoir qu'elle vous aime bien.

- Je pose mes affaires et j'y vais aussitôt!

- Restez discrète, je ne voudrais pas que cela s'ébruite.

Sur un signe d'assentiment, Elena s'éloigna.

Au fond de l'infirmerie, derrière de grands rideaux, Hermione était allongée sur un des lits de repos, un livre à la main.

La jeune femme étouffa une exclamation lorsqu'elle vit le visage de la petite Gryffondor, enfin ce qui y ressemblait, agrémenté d'oreilles de chat et de fourrure.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que vous vous tromperiez dans une potion !

L'air contrit, Hermione répondit :

- La potion était très bien exécutée et a très bien fonctionné… sauf pour moi.

- Difficile de ne pas le constater ironisa gentiment Elena, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce n'était pas un cheveu que j'ai ajouté à ma dose de Polynectar, mais, par erreur, un poil de chat.

- D'où ce magnifique pelage noir que vous arborez. Les effets vont se dissiper, mais cela va prendre du temps.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Madame Pomfresh.

- Je crois qu'elle a assez prouvé qu'on pouvait faire confiance à son jugement. Avez-vous quand même eu l'opportunité de faire ce que vous vouliez ?

- Harry et Ron s'en sont chargés. Malefoy n'est pas l'héritier, mais il le regrette.

Son père en sait plus que lui, mais ne veut pas que son fils se mêle de tout çà.

- Ce qui nous fait tout de même une certitude et un suspect de moins.

L'air angoissé d'Hermione précisa :

- Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui attaque…

- Jeune fille, pour l'instant votre priorité, c'est de guérir et de ne pas prendre de retard dans vos cours. Je suis passée sur le fait que vous utilisiez une potion non autorisée à un élève de votre âge, mais vu le résultat, je vous conseillerai de faire preuve de plus de prudence à l'avenir.

Et ce conseil est valable pour vos amis également, dit Elena en détachant distinctement les mots.

- Nous ferons attention, Miss Graves.

- Je ne peux que l'espérer. En attendant je vous amènerai une brosse pour cette magnifique fourrure, elle va demander de l'entretien.

Et sur un dernier clin d'œil, elle laissa Hermione reprendre la lecture qu'elle avait interrompue.

Le dîner avait déjà commencé lorsqu'elle fit son entrée dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves étaient revenus, un brouhaha général se répercutait, chacun exposant ses activités de vacances.

Parmi les plus silencieux se tenaient Harry et Ron, certainement encore inquiets pour leur amie.

Le regard froid de Rogue accueillit Elena alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de lui.

- Bonsoir Severus.

Un léger murmure lui répondit.

- Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai mal entendu…

- J'ai dit : Bonsoir Miss Graves, répéta Severus d'un ton peu aimable.

- Nous sommes donc revenus aux anciennes formalités ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'empêcher, lança-t-il, assassin.

- J'avais espéré que cette courte période de repos aurait apaisé votre humeur et amélioré nos perspectives

- Nos perspectives ? Je ne vois pas ce que vous sous-entendez par là. Et mon humeur est ce qu'elle est, à prendre ou à laisser.

- Est-ce que vous jouez à l'idiot sciemment ? Ou bien êtes vous aigri naturellement ?

Il lui jeta un regard torve auquel elle répondit par un sourire éblouissant.

- Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué, je n'ai cessé de penser à vous murmura-t-elle en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

Le visage de Rogue se crispa légèrement. Il se leva brusquement.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi ! dit-il durement.

Se drapant dans sa cape, il quitta la table.

Dans un léger soupir, Elena pensa : « Il n'a pas été aussi désagréable que m'y attendais, finalement... »

« Cette femme était décidemment la plus agaçante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

Après l'avoir séduit avec ses airs de sainte-nitouche, puis l'avoir ignoré, elle tentait à nouveau de l'emberlificoter par des provocations et de captieuses paroles. Mais il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle ! »

De l'art d'essayer de se tromper soi-même…

A partir de ce moment là et durant tout le mois de Janvier, Elena n'eut de cesse de réunir toutes les occasions pour se retrouver en présence du Professeur Rogue.

Sa tactique reprenait point par point celle qui consiste à épuiser l'adversaire par d'incessantes attaques.

Aucun espace de Poudlard n'était plus à l'abri des ses différentes manœuvres.

Avec un Serpentard, il fallait agir en Serpentard et puisque le Choixpeau magique n'était lui-même pas très sûr de sa possible répartition, cela signifiait certainement qu'elle était capable de s'adapter à toutes les situations, y compris celles qui la mettaient en rapport avec un certain professeur de potions.

Elle était déjà dans la salle des professeurs quand Severus y entrait, prenait systématiquement la chaise à côté de lui au repas, s'arrangeait pour fréquenter le parc aux mêmes heures que lui. Elle avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à venir plusieurs fois emprunter des ouvrages sur les potions, que seul Rogue détenait, sous prétexte de préparation des cours communs.

De mauvaise grâce, il ouvrait sa porte, mais ne pouvait lui refuser ce qui concernait un sujet purement professionnel.

Dans ces moments là, le ton des conversations restait neutre et impersonnel.

La situation très calme, à Poudlard, durant cette période, favorisait ses différentes petites actions.

Maintenant que les tours de gardes se faisaient à deux, l'ensemble des professeurs pensaient la menace écartée et une ambiance plus positive en résultait.

Elena avait mis en place un autre sort d'alerte près de la cabane d'Hagrid, mais les jours passaient et aucun autre coq n'avait vu son existence abrégée brutalement.

Il flottait dans l'air comme une atmosphère d'attente qui trouvait en elle un exutoire dans ses tentatives de rapprochement vers Severus.

Son esprit, perpétuellement en mouvement, avait trouvé un dérivatif amusant dans la gestion des réactions du pauvre professeur des cachots.

Celui-ci, en contrepartie, aiguisait son art déjà très poussé, de la disparition soudaine. Sa grande capacité à la dissimulation était également mise à l'épreuve.

Alors qu'Elena cherchait à provoquer une réaction chez Severus, celui-ci mettait tout en œuvre pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux. La jeune femme voyait souvent disparaître vivement, un bout de cape noire au coin d'un couloir et entendait des bruits de pas, glissant dans la direction opposée.

La mine de plus en plus pâle et crispée du maître des potions disait aisément qu'il ne goûtait pas l'ironie de ces petites manipulations.

Au jeu du chat et de la souris, ce nouveau duel, ne pouvait trouver sa conclusion que dans la défaite de l'un ou de l'autre.

Elena avait toujours en mémoire la flèche traitresse de Severus et pouvait tout les matins, admirer la légère cicatrice qui en était l'amer souvenir. Entaille, qu'elle s'était bien gardée de faire disparaître par la magie, ce qui pourtant n'aurait été qu'une simple formalité.

Les cours communs du mardi, toujours alternés sur quinze jours, étaient devenus pour Rogue un véritable pensum.

Voir Elena évoluer dans la même pièce que lui, sous le regard admiratif des élèves, le mettait régulièrement dans une rage folle.

Alors qu'à leur première dispute, ils avaient consciencieusement pris l'habitude de choisir le coin opposé de la salle, il semblait maintenant que la pièce était devenue trop petite pour les contenir tout deux.

Severus devait parfois brusquement changer de direction sous peine de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec sa collègue.

Et il ne pouvait que constater que cela amenait sur le visage d'Elena un léger sourire de satisfaction qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Sans parler des œillades enflammées lancées par la jeune femme quand elle pensait qu'il pensait qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas.

Une confrontation directe était inévitable.

Au début du mois de Février, les grands froids de l'hiver s'effaçaient peu à peu laissant place à une douceur presque printanière.

Un nouveau week-end à Pré au lard était impatiemment attendu par les élèves y étant autorisés.

Hermione était enfin sortie de l'infirmerie. Les rumeurs concernant le fait qu'elle aussi avait été pétrifiée avaient cessé aussitôt.

Elena avait cherché, maintes fois, l'occasion de parler à Harry, mais celui-ci semblait esquiver ses approches et elle ne savait pas où il en était de ses recherches concernant l'héritier.

Elle commençait à penser qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais rechignait à faire appel à ses pouvoirs de Legilimens. Après tout ses relations avec ce garçon avaient toujours été basées sur la confiance.

Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques jours avant la Saint-Valentin, commencèrent à flotter dans les couloirs les prémices du déchainement d'hormones adolescentes liées à cette fête.

Les gloussements intempestifs de certaines jeunes filles faisaient échos aux sourires gênés des garçons. La difficulté première pour ces derniers étant d'arriver à inviter l'élue de leur cœur de la manière la plus discrète possible.

Les professeurs n'en finissaient pas de confisquer les missives volantes durant les cours et certains avaient même eu recours à des sortilèges de mutisme pour tempérer les déclarations intempestives de quelques élèves.

Le trophée de l'idée la plus originale aurait pu être gagné par une élève de Serdaigle, si celle-ci ne l'avait malheureusement pas formulée en plein cours communs de potions et Dfcm.

Lorsque Rogue entendit les mots « Philtre d'amour » franchir, dans un murmure, les lèvres de la jeune Lisa Turpin, il émit un son étranglé qui ne laissa aucun doute sur le degré son mécontentement.

Alors qu'Elena essayait désespérément de garder son sérieux et que les regards furibonds de Severus laissaient présager une fin rapide à l'avenir prometteur de la jeune Serdaigle, elle décida de jouer l'apaisement.

Se composant un visage ferme et serein, elle coupa l'herbe sous les pieds de Rogue en disant :

- Bien que l'apprentissage des potions puisse inclure un chapitre sur les philtres influant sur les sentiments amoureux, il est bien sur hors de question pour nous de vous enseigner une préparation ou un sortilège qui ne soit pas au programme. Nous ne saurions donc trop vous conseiller de garder pour vos soirées en salle commune ce genre de conversation et de reporter toute votre attention sur la mixture actuellement dans vos chaudrons, qui elle, est soumise à notation !

Trop heureuse d'échapper à la fureur du professeur des potions, la petite Lisa baissa promptement le nez vers son manuel et s'absorba jusqu'à la fin du cours dans sa préparation, imitée par le reste de la classe.

L'intervention d'Elena n'avait pourtant pas calmé Severus.

Alors que le dernier élève franchissait la porte du cachot et que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à faire de même, elle sentit sur son épaule s'abattre la main de Rogue.

La retournant sans ménagement, il lui asséna froidement :

- Je vous interdis de défier mon autorité !

Abasourdie et légèrement déséquilibrée, Elena mit quelques secondes à répondre :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai défié votre autorité, dois-je vous rappeler que je ne suis pas une de vos élèves ?

Le visage de Severus s'avança encore un peu plus vers elle, menaçant :

- Cette gamine méritait une punition mais vous vous en êtes mêlée et elle s'en est sortie tranquillement !

Elena était frémissante d'indignation :

- Mais vous vous écoutez parler, à chaque fois qu'un élève ouvre la bouche dans votre cours, vous leur enlevez des points et les rendez mal à l'aise avec vos réflexions. C'est quoi votre but, en faire de petites créatures qui tremblent à la vue de votre ombre !

- Je ne vous permets pas de juger mes méthodes d'enseignements !

- Mais c'est pourtant bien ce que vous faites avec les miennes !

- Vous n'avez aucune méthode, vous vous contentez de charmer les élèves avec vos belles paroles !

- C'est donc cela qui vous dérange, que les enfants me trouvent agréable ? Je ne peux cependant pas être taxée de laxisme, le niveau des classes n'a jamais était aussi élevé en DFCM !

Un rire sardonique lui répondit :

- Vous distribuez les points comme des bonbons !

- Mais à la fin, que me reprochez-vous ? De ne pas enseigner comme vous ? Merlin m'en garde ! Un seul suffit ! Plus aucun élève ne viendrait à Poudlard avec des professeurs aussi rébarbatifs que vous !

Le regard froid de Severus se fit plus perçant :

- Il fut un temps où vous ne me trouviez pas aussi rébarbatif.

- Comme quoi l'erreur est humaine et je dois être plus humaine que sorcière !

Et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous mettez çà sur le tapis, il me semble que vous avez fait votre choix ! Rajouta-t-elle moqueuse.

- Mon choix ? Vous ne m'en avait laissé aucun en partant comme une voleuse aux vacances de Noël !

- Il semble que vous soyez le seul professeur de Poudlard à n'avoir pas su comment me joindre durant cette période ! Et le seul à ne pas avoir daigné m'envoyer une simple carte !

- Nous y voilà, vous êtes vexée parce que je ne vous ais pas contactée !

- Ne jouez pas au plus fin et n'essayez pas de retourner la situation, comme à votre habitude ! Vous me reprochez d'être partie, mais quand je vous ai avoué que vous m'aviez manqué vous m'avez superbement ignorée !

L'esprit tortueux de Rogue ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Je peux difficilement croire quelqu'un qui change d'avis avec autant de facilité que vous.

- J'aimerais bien comprendre comment vous avez pu croire que j'ai changé d'avis à un quelconque moment, ce n'est pas moi qui ai failli vous tuer pendant un duel !

- Une simple petite cicatrice, une plaisanterie… Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi vous ne l'effacez pas ?

- C'est parce qu'ainsi j'ai le souvenir de votre parfaite propension à exagérer chacun de vos actes à mon égard ! Martela-t-elle

- Vous trouvez que je suis excessif envers vous, vraiment ?

- Cette conversation en est bien la preuve !

- Je m'en voudrais qu'on puisse croire que vous m'inspirez de tels sentiments.

- C'est donc que vous n'en éprouvez pas et cela règle définitivement la question.

- Je n'aurai pas pu mieux dire. Aucun sentiment !

- Nous voilà enfin d'accord ! Puis-je partir maintenant, je ne voudrais pas que ma présence vous indispose plus que nécessaire.

- Je ne vous retiens pas.

- Vous êtes insupportable ! Une goule est plus fréquentable que vous !

- Trêve d'amabilité, vous alliez partir, il me semble.

- Oh… Sur le champ, j'ai besoin d'air, on respire vraiment mal dans vos cachots !

« Quelle impudence ! Lui dire comment traiter ces petits cornichons d'élèves et lui reprocher de ne pas lui avoir écrit pour Noël ! Mais que croyait-elle ? Qu'il se pâmait d'amour pour elle et qu'il allait lui courir après comme un adolescent ? Et garder cette stupide cicatrice, que les femmes étaient donc rancunières et étroites d'esprit ! Il avait finalement eu raison d'en rester éloigné jusque là… »

Les pensées de Severus à la conclusion de cette dernière conversation étaient désespérément amères… et faussées.

Plein de rancœur, agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme qui avait pourtant, il y a quelques mois, éveillé en lui un certain désir, il était incapable d'analyser rationnellement la situation.

Lui, pourtant si froid et détaché dans l'analyse courante des actions d'autrui, perdait régulièrement son calme légendaire face à cette femme.

Chacune de leurs confrontations finissait invariablement par le mettre dans une fureur, qu'il parvenait difficilement à contrôler et l'amenait à être de plus en plus cinglant envers Elena.

Les dernières tentatives de la jeune femme avaient été un échec complet. Elle se rendait compte, après coup, que pousser Severus dans ses retranchements n'avait pas été l'idée la plus lumineuse. Le fiasco de leur dernier face-à-face avait pourtant été révélateur.

Rogue avait été très clair, il ne ressentait rien pour elle.

Arpentant sans but précis les couloirs froids de Poudlard, Elena fut saisie d'une douleur aux souvenirs de leurs baisers échangés, un manque, qu'elle aurait bien du mal à oublier. Quel gâchis ! Quelle idiote d'avoir pensé que Severus était capable d'un quelconque sentiment positif !

Et dire qu'il lui faudrait côtoyer encore de long mois, le professeur de potions. La fin d'année allait être interminable…


	20. Chapter 20 Trois Enigmes

Le Samedi arriva, permettant aux élèves les plus âgés et à certains professeurs de profiter des rues et des boutiques de Pré-au- Lard. Comme à chaque fois le magasin de douceurs Honeydukes avait été dévalisé, au plus grand bonheur de ses propriétaires, les Flume.

Fuyant le château et l'agitation du village, Elena se réfugia dans le pub le plus confidentiel du village. Située loin de la rue principale, l'auberge "La Tête de Sanglier" était l'endroit le moins fréquenté de Pré-au-Lard. L'enseigne en bois, suspendue au-dessus l'entrée, était une tête tranchée d'un sanglier posée sur un linge blanc taché de sang.

L'atmosphère de ses lieux s'harmonisait singulièrement à son humeur du jour.

Au regard morne du patron des lieux à son entrée, elle sut qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée. Le rendez-vous qu'elle avait programmé ne se serait pas accommodé d'un endroit moins discret.

Morrigane avait fini par la convaincre que cette rencontre était essentielle pour découvrir comment atteindre Sirius. Encore hésitante, elle plissa les yeux quand une très vieille femme albinos aux longs cheveux blancs, au visage creusé de rides, s'approcha d'elle. La vieille sorcière d'une taille exceptionnellement petite s'appuyait sur une canne noueuse et noire.

La description qu'en avait faite son amie l'avait heureusement préparée à cette rencontre. Elle ne pouvait cependant plus détacher son regard de celui de la femme, si singulier.

Sans un mot celle-ci se hissa sur le siège en face d'elle.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda poliment Elena.

- Je ne serais pas contre un verre de vin.

La voix était grinçante, désagréable. Comme rouillée de ne pas servir assez.

Un simple geste au barman suffit. Elena put voir un éclat dans ses yeux

bleus quand il s'approcha pour les servir. Comme un avertissement.

Il lui sembla avoir déjà vu regard quelque part, sans pouvoir déterminer où.

Reportant son attention sur son invitée, elle la vit renifler avec circonspection

le breuvage, puis l'avaler d'un trait.

Un claquement de langue de satisfaction suivit.

Elena n'avait même pas porté son verre à ses lèvres que la vieille femme se resservait.

La voix éraillée s'éleva de nouveau, lugubre :

- _Votre quête verra l'arrivée du Sinistros et de grands événements en découleront. Vous devez vous y préparer_._Je vous ai vu seule, fiévreuse, pendant que l'énorme chien fondait sur vous. J'ai rêvé d'un loup qui hurlait sous la pluie, mais personne n'entendait son deuil._

- Le Sinistros est une légende, je ne crois pas qu'il soit annonciateur de malheurs.

- Pas seulement de malheurs, mais de la mort même, vous ne devriez pas traiter à la légère les présages. Morrigane ne vous a donc rien appris ?!

- Avoir un don de divination est une chose, faire référence aux croyances populaires en est une autre.

- Votre amie m'avait prévenue de votre scepticisme.

- Elle vous a recommandée pour vos rêves prophétiques, pas pour vos contes de vieilles femmes.

- J'ai vu que vous rencontreriez le grand chien noir, vous ne pouvez pas y échapper.

- Soit, mais en quoi cela m'est utile concernant mes affaires ?

- Le chien, c'est la clé.

- Je vais me contenter de çà. Voyez-vous autre chose ?

- _Le chant du Phénix et de l'Augurey se mêleront pour vous sauver.J'ai rêvé d'un boucan si fort que ma tête allait éclater, j'ai cru entendre des cris et des pleurs. J'ai rêvé d'une fille rousse qui avait dans les cheveux des serpents aux crocs dégouttants de venin._

- Je vais finir par créer une véritable animalerie avec vos histoires ! Railla la jeune femme.

- Vous devriez monter plus de respect pour une vieille dame…

- Un autre verre ? Proposa Elena avec un sourire forcé.

- Volontiers.

- Me sauver de quoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne suis pas en danger.

- Pas pour l'instant, mais vous courez après et vous finirez par le rattraper.

- Je pensais recevoir des réponses claires à mes interrogations, vous y mettez encore plus de confusion.

- Tout s'éclaircira en temps utile, lui dit la vieille sorcière en lui prenant la main.

Sa peau était glacée, comme déjà morte. Un frisson parcourut Elena mais elle ne fit pas un geste de recul, de peur de vexer son interlocutrice.

- _Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de l'ombre noire, elle_

_ne pourra jamais réellement vous faire de mal._

_Elle sera à vos côtés très longtemps encore._

_Je l'ai vu en songe, une ombre au cœur ardent et un cerf d'or._

_J'ai rêvé d'un homme sans visage, sur son épaule était perché un rat. J'ai rêvé d'un lac sombre et d'une femme qui était un chat. Morte, elle dérivait, des larmes rouges au long des joues, mais, lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ah…, je me réveillai… Tout ça, je l'ai rêvé !_

- Encore une énigme (ellipse) !

- Que vous finirez par résoudre (comprendre) dit la sorcière en se levant.

- Vous partez ?

- Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire.

- Eh bien alors… Au revoir.

- Adieu !

En ramassant les verres, le barman commenta : Cela faisait une éternité que personne n'avait vu la vieille « _HighHeart »_ ici. Curieux qu'elle ait accepté de boire avec vous…

- Curieux que vous l'ayez remarqué !

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du barman :

- Je vois, je vais me mêler de mes affaires. Pas faute d'avoir essayé de vous prévenir.

- Je vous en remercie, mais je n'ai pas besoin de conseils !

- Qui sait ? Murmura Abelforth Dumbledore alors qu'Elena quittait la taverne.

Le soleil de fin d'après-midi accueillit la jeune femme quand elle rejoignit l'allée principale du village. Elle eut l'impression de retrouver la lumière et la chaleur perdues quelque part au milieu de la conversation avec la sorcière albinos.

Morrigane avait vraiment eu une drôle d'idée en la lui faisant rencontrer. Elle avait hâte de lui écrire pour lui raconter l'entretien, elle n'avait pas tout compris dans les prédictions de la vieille femme, son amie serait certainement plus apte à désembrouiller l'écheveau.

Cette pensée ne fit cependant pas s'éloigner la sensation de malaise qui persista jusqu'au soir.

Sensation qui fut remplacée par de la tristesse quand elle croisa Severus à la porte du château.

Le maître des potions ne lui consentit pas même un regard alors que sa cape frôlait la robe de la jeune femme.

Ecœurée, Elena ne se sentit pas la force de rejoindre ses collègues pour le dîner.

La combinaison de l'annonce de périls à venir et le mépris de Rogue avait réussi à entamer son éternel optimisme.

Elle n'aspirait qu'à la solitude de ses appartements et à la compagnie de son chat.


	21. Chapter 21 Le Calvaire de la St-Valentin

La Saint-Valentin tombait donc, cette année là, un Dimanche. Le professeur Dumbledore avait autorisé certains des élèves, en majorité des filles d'ailleurs, à décorer la Grande Salle pour l'occasion. Ce qui avait été une manière très efficace de canaliser leur attention et leur imagination durant la semaine.

Lorsqu'Elena descendit enfin le lendemain pour le petit-déjeuner, elle était affamée.

Son appétit faillit cependant s'envoler à la vue de la décoration mise en place.

L'adjectif dégoulinant était encore trop faible. Une débauche de roses, de cœurs et d'angelots garnissaient chaque coin et recoin de la pièce.

Lorsque Dumbledore avait donnée son aval, il n'avait certainement pas pensé que les élèves y mettraient autant d'enthousiasme.

Le ballet incessant des hiboux au dessus de leurs têtes semblait ravir la majorité des enfants. Les lettres de déclarations tombaient littéralement du ciel.

Les professeurs, quand à eux faisaient semblant de ne rien voir. A part quelques crispations de mâchoires qui, selon les caractères, pouvaient tout aussi bien refléter l'amusement ou l'agacement, ils y réussissaient fort bien.

Elena n'eut d'autre choix que de traverser précautionneusement la salle en évitant les atterrissages intempestifs de certains des rapaces.

Mais à peine arrivée à sa place, elle fut assaillie par un déluge de courriers, leurs couleurs acidulés ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs contenus…

Elle aurait pu agir comme les autres et faire comme si de rien était. Mais, en relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard rieur de Dumbledore. Elle y répondit par un froncement de sourcils. Il était bien le seul à trouver tout cela à son goût. La jeune femme avait pour la énième fois la preuve de l'humour parfois limite de son Directeur.

Ce jour là, cependant, elle savait ne pas avoir la patience de le supporter. Attrapant au vol quelques toasts et une orange, elle s'éclipsa par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs.

Laissant, derrière elle, le courrier s'amonceler et un Dumbledore surpris de sa réaction. La jeune femme ne l'avait, jusque là, jamais désapprouvé.

Il soupçonnait qu'il y avait plus, derrière cette sortie précipitée, qu'un simple désaccord sur les festivités du jour.

La jeune femme semblait préoccupée depuis déjà quelques temps, une conversation s'imposait.

Alors qu'Elena avait trouvé refuge sur un banc, derrière un massif de bosquet du parc, elle vit sans surprise Dumbledore apparaître et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Il est trop tard pour le demander.

- Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui ne vous convienne pas ?

Elena poussa un long soupir :

- Désolée, ce n'est pas vous. C'est cette journée.

- Il fait pourtant un temps magnifique pour un mois de Février.

- Je parle de la Saint-Valentin !

- Ah oui, bien sûr…J'ai pris la liberté de rassembler votre courrier lui dit-il en lui tendant un paquet.

Un sourire crispé s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme :

- Cette situation vous amuse ?

- Je trouve plutôt flatteur pour vous d'en avoir reçu autant…

- Des lettres d'adolescents ! Pfff…

- Ce ne sont donc pas ces lettres qui vous ennuient, mais l'absence des autres. Ou plus surement d'une seule, précisa-t-il.

- Vous êtes perspicace, comme toujours.

- Disons qu'il m'est certainement arrivé d'en passer par là également.

- Vraiment ? Un amour contrarié ? demanda Elena, curieuse.

- Parfois l'objet de nos pensées est justement celui qui ne pense pas à nous.

- Et votre histoire s'est-elle bien terminée ?

- De la meilleure façon qu'il soit pour nous deux.

- Vous n'avez jamais été marié n'est-ce-pas ?

- Effectivement.

- Alors cela ne s'est pas si bien terminé…affirma-t-elle.

- Comme je le disais, de la meilleure façon…

- Il me reste bien des choses à découvrir, reprit la jeune femme, pensive.

- Sur moi ? Vous me flattez.

Elena esquissa un sourire :

- Sur la vie en général.

- Privilège de la jeunesse…

- Vous ne découvrez donc plus rien sur la vie ?

- En passant sur le fait que cela sous-entend que je ne suis plus jeune, je vous répondrais que mes élèves sont une source constante d'étonnement.

- Comme aujourd'hui ?

- Ah oui, la décoration ? Incroyable n'est-ce-pas ? Il aurait été difficile de faire plus…

- Rose ?

Cette fois le sourire fut partagé.

- Demain, tout sera revenu à la normal, la rassura-t-il.

- Si tant est qu'une journée puisse être normale à Poudlard.

- Ne vous l'avais-je pas promis ? dit Dumbledore sur un ton guilleret.

- Si fait, cela dépasse mes espérances !

- Puis-je en profiter pour savoir où en est votre enquête ? Reprit-il, plus sérieux.

- Au point mort, plus aucune attaque, comme vous l'avez constaté, mais ce n'est pas grâce à moi.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne se termine pas aussi facilement.

- Je ne puis malheureusement qu'être d'accord avec vous, j'espère simplement qu'Harry ne fera rien d'inconsidéré.

- Mis à part utiliser du Polynectar, vous voulez dire ? S'amusa-t-il.

- Vous êtes aussi au courant de cela !

- La fourrure de Miss Granger était difficilement dissimulable.

- Petite erreur de manipulation, cela n'enlève rien à son talent, affirma Elena.

- Severus serait très fier d'elle s'il savait.

- Il vaut mieux pour ces jeunes Gryffondors qu'il ne le découvre jamais.

- Je suis persuadé que vous saurez garder ce secret, comme d'autres…

Sur ces mots, il se leva.

- Miss Graves, dit il d'un ton interrogatif.

- Oui ?

- La journée n'est pas terminée, tout est encore possible.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, mais vous vous trompez.

- Vous auriez peut-être besoin d'un peu de potion d'Amortentia.

- Je ne pense pas que faire boire un philtre d'amour, pour arriver à ses fins, soit une bonne idée.

- Je ne vous conseille pas de vous en servir, seulement de vous en procurer…

Et sur un dernier clin d'œil, il s'éclipsa.

Encore surprise par les dernières paroles de Dumbledore, Elena partit rejoindre ses appartements.

Saphir avait une nouvelle fois déserté les lieux, courant encore certainement après les souris des cachots… L'avantage est qu'elle serait au calme.

Il lui restait plusieurs copies à corriger… Et de nombreuses lettres et paquets à ouvrir !

Elle se rendit vite compte que son attention n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur les œuvres de ses élèves.

Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Qui pouvait-être la femme que Dumbledore avait aimée et perdue, Etait-il possible que ce soit sa mère, Persine ? Et pourquoi lui avoir affirmé que tout s'était terminé au mieux ?

Désireuse de stopper ce tourbillon de questions sans réponses, Elena décida de se changer les idées en ouvrant ces fameux courriers de la Saint-Valentin.

Elle fut parfois émue et souvent amusée par les poèmes ou la prose de ses élèves.

Chacune de ces missives, parfois agrémentée de dessins ou de petits cadeaux fait mains, possédait son propre charme.

Les ayant toutes parcourues, la jeune femme acheva ses découvertes par un dernier petit paquet, joliment enrubanné.

Un mot y était joint : Au cas où ! M.

Morrigane bien sûr, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer une de ses potions.

Celle-là même recommandée par Dumbledore, reconnaissable immédiatement à sa belle couleur nacrée : De l'Amortentia !

Les grands esprits se liguaient définitivement pour la pousser à agir !

Mais agir comment exactement ? Pour Albus, elle n'avait pas à faire boire le philtre, juste le posséder…

C'est alors que l'étincelle jaillit dans son cerveau.

Le Directeur était décidément le plus roublard des hommes !

Restait juste un problème de taille à régler : Où donc était passé ce maudit chat ?


	22. Chapter 22 A Pattes de Velours

La difficulté, quand vous êtes un chat n'est pas de savoir être discret, mais bien au contraire d'étudier l'art de vous faire remarquer au bon moment.

Moment qui en général, coïncide avec les heures de repas !

Le siamois avait depuis longtemps appris à jouer de ses magnifiques yeux bleus pour charmer les humains.

Un regard fixe et insistant était son meilleur atout pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, parfois accompagné d'un petit ronronnement pour pousser l'individu choisi à la décision.

C'est donc muni de ses armes, que le chat se présenta à la porte de Severus.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il traînait par là, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'audace de franchir le seuil de l'appartement.

Produisant un miaulement des plus exemplaires, ce qui implique une profondeur et une modulation déchirante, difficilement supportable pour l'ouïe d'un pauvre professeur de potions, il se passa moins d'une minute avant que la porte de celui-ci ne s'ouvre.

Le regard sombre de Rogue croisa celui, lumineux, du félin qui s'empressa de s'introduire dans la pièce.

Severus n'eut pas l'ombre d'une réaction négative, Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il croisait ce chat et ne s'étonnait déjà plus de le découvrir dans les endroits les plus improbables.

Le fauteuil près du feu servit bientôt de refuge à l'envahisseur.

- Ta maîtresse t'as jeté dehors, tu cherches une nouvelle maison ?

Un léger clignement des yeux fut interprété comme une réponse favorable.

Severus reprit sa place dans le second fauteuil et se resservit un verre de whisky pur feu. Il avait rarement l'occasion de recevoir de la visite, il fallait fêter ca !

Le chat se contentait d'observer, le troisième verre d'alcool ne tarda pas à arriver.

Considérant que cela devait être suffisant, le félin descendit souplement de son point d'observation pour s'approcher de Severus.

Un léger tintement se fit entendre lorsqu'en sautant son collier vint percuter le verre que Rogue s'amusait à tenir en équilibre sur l'accoudoir, manquant de le renverser.

- Tu veux à boire aussi ?

Un claquement de doigt plus tard, une coupelle apparaissait sur la table basse.

Avec un peu d'eau fraiche à l'intérieur.

Délaissant son perchoir, le chat fit un bond pour étancher sa soif.

Mais lorsque Rogue amena de nouveau le whisky à ses lèvres, une grimace anima son visage.

Une vapeur presque imperceptible s'échappait de son verre.

Le bruit sec du cristal s'écrasant en mille morceaux sur le sol fit sursauter l'animal.

- Traître !

Apeuré l'animal recula.

- Tu n'étais pas là par hasard, c'est ta maîtresse qui t'a envoyé !

Sentant qu'il était plus que temps de prendre congé, face à l'humeur visiblement contrariée du propriétaire des lieux, le siamois s'esquiva promptement par la porte restée entrouverte.

Severus, abasourdi, contemplait les volutes caractéristiques que dégageait encore le liquide répandu sur le sol.

Cette maudite sorcière avait essayé de le piéger avec un philtre d'Amortentia !

Cette révélation amena plusieurs réflexions en cascade :

Premièrement, elle était vraiment capable de tout, il ne s'était pas trompé. Cette tentative montrait clairement l'esprit sournois caché sous des apparences de jeune fille de bonne famille !

Deuxièmement, et l'information n'était pas des plus minimes : elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de le séduire malgré ses dernières allégations, même si ca méthode manquait d'honnêteté.

Tertio, et un sourire perfide étira ses lèvres, tertio donc, à l'heure qu'il était, elle devait penser qu'il avait bu la potion et s'attendait certainement à récolter les fruits de sa fourberie.

_- DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS -_

Ne jamais réveiller un serpent qui dort, elle n'allait pas être déçue !


	23. Chapter 23 La Charmeuse de Serpent

Une nuit froide et clairsemée d'étoile entourait le château. Elena venait de finir une interminable ronde en compagnie du professeur Trelawney. Celle-ci n'avait cessé de jacasser durant de longues minutes sur les avantages des boules de cristal.

Pour une jeune femme à l'esprit pragmatique, entendre autant d'inepties avait été une quasi torture.

C'est soulagée d'en être enfin débarrassée qu'elle arriva à ses quartiers.

Elle n'eut pas même le temps de se défaire de sa cape qu'on toqua à la porte.

Persuadée que Sibylle avait oublié de lui confier une des ses pensées, elle ouvrit vivement la porte pour l'éconduire promptement et… tomba nez-à-nez avec Rogue !

- Me permettez-vous d'entrer ?

Le ton inhabituellement doux du professeur de potions ne manqua pas de la surprendre. Perplexe, elle fit un pas de côté pour lui laisser le passage.

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ? Je pensais ne plus jamais vous voir franchir cette porte.

- Ne soyez pas agressive, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, bien au contraire.

- Ça tombe bien, je n'en ai pas la force, la soirée a été épuisante.

- Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher une potion réconfortante ?

Elena resta une fraction de seconde la bouche ouverte.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait suffire.

En observant plus attentivement Severus, la jeune femme le trouvait légèrement différent, comme fiévreux.

-Allez-vous me dire l'objet de votre visite où dois-je le deviner par moi-même ?

Un silence s'installa avant que Rogue ne réponde :

- J'ai réfléchi à notre dernière dispute (Je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai dit mais il va falloir que je la convaincs du contraire)

La jeune femme soupira.

- Je ne souhaite pas revenir sur le sujet, cela n'apportera rien de plus, vous avez exprimé votre point de vue (Je ne sais pas où il veut en venir, mais il joue très bien la comédie)

L'air contrarié, Severus argumenta :

- Je me suis laissé emporter par mon mauvais caractère, vous n'étiez pas du tout en faute (Faut-il qu'elle soit idiote si elle gobe çà)

- J'apprécie que vous vous soyez déplacé pour me le dire (Jusqu'où va-t-il oser aller ?)

- J'aimerais que nous reprenions tout à zéro, osa-t-il. (Je vous ferai regretter votre tentative d'empoisonnement)

- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit possible dit-elle en lui tournant le dos. (Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te faciliter la tâche)

S'avançant vers elle en prenant une mine encore plus affligée il ajouta :

- Pourtant j'avais espéré que vous feriez preuve de compréhension (Tu céderas, je te le garantie)

- Vous avez été cruel et injuste, vous m'avez fait beaucoup de peine (Là, tu vas avoir du mal à t'en sortir)

- De la tristesse peut parfois surgir le bonheur. (Très bien çà mais pas trop vite, ou je vais l'effrayer)

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Dit-elle en se retournant (Si ca continue dans trois heures, on y est encore…)

- J'ai peur que vous trouviez ma proposition trop cavalière. (Jouons celui qui aime bien être rassuré, ca plait toujours !)

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle et lui prit délicatement la main cherchant à capter son regard.

- Laissez-moi en juger… (Nous y voila !)

- Pensez-vous qu'il serait possible de… disons que j'aimerais… retenter l'expérience. (Juste ce qu'il fallait d'hésitation, si avec çà…)

- Vous voulez dire : Vous et moi…Tous les deux ? (Faire l'idiote)

- Oui. Qu'en pensez-vous ? (Va pas falloir que ca dure trop longtemps quand même, je vais finir par manquer de patience.)

- Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à çà. (Continue à courir, je m'amuse)

- Mais l'idée ne vous déplait pas, n'est-ce-pas ? (Prendre l'air désespéré)

- Nous sommes si différents (Il est bon pour les mimiques aussi, je dois l'avouer)

- Mais tellement complémentaires ! Je ne peux oublier nos moments d'intimité… (Petit rappel du passé, cela ne peut que faire effet)

- Je… oui, c'était bien (Ne pas le laisser gagner trop de terrain !)

- Je me souviens de votre peau sous mes caresses, de la tendresse de nos baisers… (C'est vrai que c'était agréable...)

- Nous ne sommes jamais allés bien loin (Tu avais toujours une bonne raison de casser l'ambiance)

- Comme je le regrette (Bon ça oui… effectivement)

- Pensez-vous que les choses pourraient être différente, cette fois-ci (Y a intérêt mon cher, sinon tu n'aura pas d'autre chance)

- J'en suis persuadé, je ne ferai plus les mêmes erreurs (Ce qu'il ne faut pas raconter !)

- Vous semblez si sincère (Il me prend vraiment pour une oie blanche)

- Je ne pourrais l'être plus (En fait si, mais elle est tellement exaspérante et pourtant si sensuelle en même temps…)

- Alors dans ce cas, peut-être dit-elle en plongeant ses prunelles dans celles du sorcier (Pourquoi donc doit-il être si tortueux ? Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras)

- Nous pourrions sceller notre accord par un baiser. (Quand elle me regarde comme çà, ce n'est pas seulement d'un baiser dont j'ai envie)

Semblant vaincue par l'argumentaire de Severus, Elena ferma doucement les paupières.

Le sorcier, conquérant, l'enlaça et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Aucun des deux ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui se passa à cet instant.

Leur désir si longtemps contenu et contrarié s'empara de leurs corps.

L'alchimie dont ils avaient découvert les prémices au début de leur relation fut totalement révélée.

Un gémissement surgit de la gorge de Severus en sentant le corps brûlant d'Elena se coller contre lui.

Le jeu qu'il jouait quelques minutes plus tôt éclata comme des quilles de bowling.

Sentir de nouveau la passion de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle se laissait guider vers le lit, le troublait énormément, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru.

Les doigts d'Elena cherchaient fiévreusement les boutons de son gilet.

Il n'était pas moins empressé à défaire la cordelette fermant sa robe dans le dos.

Chaque frôlement de ses mains sur la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme la faisait se plaquer un peu plus contre lui.

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour tirer doucement sur la robe qui tomba comme une flaque de soie au pied d'Elena.

Le regard appréciateur de Severus sur la lingerie et ce qu'elle contenait encore fit sourire la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas équitable, vous êtes encore bien trop vêtu dit-elle d'un air coquin.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous déclarez forfait face à quelques boutons.

La remarque, dite sur un ton amusé n'était toutefois pas du goût de sa partenaire. Il s'en rendit compte quand, passant la main de haut en bas sur son habit, la jeune femme fit sauter toutes les attaches d'un geste de magie sans baguette.

Elena en profita aussitôt pour passer les mains sous la chemise et caresser le torse de son amant qui oublia ainsi très vite la dégradation de ses vêtements.

La bouche d'Elena suivait minutieusement le tracé que lui montraient ses mains.

La respiration saccadée de Severus disait assez qu'il appréciait la manœuvre.

Mais il n'était pas homme à s'abandonner sans combattre.

Dans un geste digne de sa réputation de Serpentard, il réussit à faire tomber la jeune femme sur le lit.

Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'étoffes pour les séparer, ce qui convenait tout à fait à Elena.

Dominant sa partenaire, il s'extasia de nouveau sur les formes pleines et féminines de celle-ci.

Sa main se posa sur la hanche de la jeune femme, remontant lentement vers son ventre. Les yeux dans les yeux, il était attentif à chaque réaction d'Elena.

Une muette approbation l'incita à poursuivre son exploration.

La peau d'Elena frémissait sous ses caresses, il pouvait maintenant sentir son cœur palpiter sous ses doigts alors qu'il emprisonnait son sein.

Un gémissement lui confirma qu'elle aimait son audace.

D'une voix faible, la jeune femme quémanda un baiser. Approchant de ses lèvres, il les effleura délicatement, intensifiant l'envie de sa compagne d'une étreinte plus intime.

Nouant une de ses jambes autour de lui, elle l'emprisonna contre elle. Ses bras autour de son cou, elle l'entraina dans un long baiser passionné.

Incapable de résister, le sorcier répondit avec ardeur à l'invitation et se laissa aller totalement sur elle, ses formes épousant exactement les courbes de son amante.

Elena pouvait sentir son désir à travers le frottement du tissu. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule de son compagnon lorsque celui-ci abandonna sa bouche pour longer la veine qui battait à son cou.

- Il va falloir prendre une décision, murmura-t-il, en descendant un peu plus bas.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? fit-elle surprise.

- Allons-nous faire disparaître le reste de ces maudits vêtements ?

Cédant à la tentation d'émettre un léger gloussement, provocante, elle répliqua : - Pour un sorcier de votre compétence, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas que cela ne soit pas encore… !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer.

La sensation de lèvres ardentes sur sa poitrine lui fit comprendre que sa lingerie s'était évanouie avant même la fin de sa phrase…

La dernière barrière matérielle venait de tomber et avec elle, leurs volontés.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Elena se concentrait sur le souffre régulier de l'homme allongé à ses côtés.

Il n'était pas endormi, elle pouvait sentir l'agitation des pensées qui traversaient son cerveau.

Elle mourait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais n'osait utiliser son don, sachant trop bien quelles conséquences en découleraient.

La nervosité la gagnait peu à peu, ce silence suivant l'acte, paralysait ses propres réflexions.

Lequel des deux oserait briser le silence ?

- Je n'ai pas bu la potion…

- Je sais…

Attente interminable.

- Vous saviez ?

- Oui

Il se tourna vers elle, guettant son regard dans la pénombre

- Allez-vous m'expliquer ?

- Je ne suis pas certaine que cela va vous plaire.

La main de Severus se posa sur son ventre, la faisant frissonner.

- Vous continuez les cachotteries… après ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Je n'avais pas prévu que cela irait aussi loin.

Severus prit un moment pour analyser la situation, ses doigts traçaient machinalement des cercles sur le corps de la jeune femme.

- Vous regrettez ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Elle poussa un soupir, tentant maladroitement de gagner quelques précieuses minutes pour remettre ses idées en ordre.

- Pourquoi être venu ce soir si vous n'aviez pas bu le filtre et pourquoi m'avoir joué cette comédie ?

- Les femmes et leurs éternelles questions…

- Vous esquivez.

- Pas plus que vous.

Severus s'approcha un peu plus et délaissant le corps d'Elena, caressa délicatement l'ovale de son visage.

- J'étais venu me venger.

- Avez-vous accompli votre vengeance ?

- En quelque sorte, mais comme vous je ne m'attendais pas à ce dénouement.

Et pour anticiper votre prochaine question : Non, je ne regrette pas.

- …

Elena attrapa le poignet de Rogue et portant sa paume à ses lèvres y déposa un baiser.

- Je suis un animagus.

Un rire incontrôlable s'échappa alors de la bouche de Severus. Pour Elena s'était comme une libération.

Reprenant son sérieux il demanda :

- Dans la forêt avant Noël ?

- Une façon de vous avoir une dernière fois contre moi avant de partir.

- Dans les couloirs pendant mes rondes ?

- J'avais peur pour vous, je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrivait rien.

- Tout à l'heure dans mon appartement ?

- Bien sûr, je voulais vous faire croire que j'étais prête à vous faire boire un filtre d'amour. Et surtout vous amener à venir me voir.

- Vile manipulatrice. Comment saviez-vous que je ne le boirais pas ?

- Vous êtes maître en potions, ce serait un comble que vous ne reconnaissiez pas les effluves de l'Amortentia !

- C'était risqué.

- Risque calculé, au pire, j'aurais fait tomber le verre avant.

- Hum hum…

- Vous êtes fâché ?

- Très.

- Mais… !

- Chut ! Et il lui clôt les lèvres d'un baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

- Severus ?

- Oui, Elena ?

- J'aime bien quand vous êtes fâché… et que vous m'appelez par mon prénom.

- Gardez la première partie de la phrase en mémoire pour la prochaine fois.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


	24. Chapter 24 Le Chant de l'Augurey

Quand elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il était parti. A sa place encore chaude, trônait Saphir, impatient que sa maîtresse s'occupe enfin de lui.

La vie reprenait son cours, après ce qu'Elena espérait de pas être simplement une parenthèse enchantée.

Au grand regret de la jeune femme, Severus n'apparut pas au petit-déjeuner.

Cependant, alors qu'elle grignotait du bout des dents en se demandant si cela avait une quelconque signification négative, son attention fut attirée par le trio.

Harry semblait particulièrement excité et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers la table des enseignants, plus particulièrement vers Hagrid.

Se rendant compte que son manège avait été repéré par la professeure de DFCM, il stoppa instantanément et les trois compères ne tardèrent pas à quitter la Grande salle.

Curieuse de connaître la nature de leurs échanges, Elena décida d'aider un peu le destin. Elle restait persuadée qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Sans aller jusqu'à fouiller son cerveau, elle avait d'autres moyens à sa disposition pour découvrir ce qu'il voulait lui taire.

C'est pourquoi elle convoqua Peeves.

- N'aurais-tu pas oublié de me faire ton rapport dernièrement ?

La voix horripilante de l'esprit frappeur s'éleva pour lui répondre :

- Peeves n'a rien vu qui soit en rapport avec ce que vous cherchez.

- Comment peux-tu juger de ce qui peut être intéressant pour moi, je ne t'ai pas demandé de penser ! As-tu croisé Harry ces derniers jours ?

- Ce petit être agaçant ?

- C'est Saint-Mangouste qui se fout de la charité, ironisa Elena

Peeves prit un air bougon mais répondit toutefois :

- Hier, il était avec son petit pote Weasley, ils ont failli se battre avec le jeune Malefoy.

- Vraiment ? Et à quel sujet ?

L'air sournois, le fantôme essaya de tirer partie de son avantage :

- L'information vaut certainement une récompense.

Plissant les yeux, la jeune femme lui lança menaçante :

- Tu sais ce qu'il va t'en coûter si tu continues à marchander…

- Peeves ne pourra pas être éternellement sous vos ordres !

- Pour l'instant nous en sommes simplement à l'échange de bons procédés, n'use pas trop de ma patience !

La voix sifflante de rage le mauvais esprit finit par lâcher :

- Devant la salle de Sortilèges, Potter a déchiré son sac de cours, Malefoy en a profité pour essayer de lui prendre un petit livre noir…

- Et ?

- Le Gryffondor semblait beaucoup y tenir, il a usé d'un ' _Expelliarmus_ ' pour le lui reprendre.

- Et Malefoy ne s'est pas vengé ?

- Il n'en a pas eu l'occasion, le Préfet Percy s'en est mêlé.

- Bien ! Je te rappellerai si j'ai encore besoin de toi, reste vigilant surtout.

Peeves, effectuant une révérence bâclée, disparut.

Elena, pensive répéta pour elle-même : un petit livre noir…

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand la jeune femme décida d'aller faire une petite visite au Garde-chasse.

S'il y avait la moindre possibilité que lui sache ce qui éveillait autant d'intérêt chez Harry, elle ne devait pas négliger cet aspect.

Alors qu'elle passait devant le Saule cogneur, une plainte lugubre s'éleva au loin, figeant même le frémissant des feuilles.

Tandis qu'Elena s'approchait de la cabane d'Hagrid, elle vit celui-ci sortir de la Forêt Interdite, tenant un animal dans ses grandes mains.

Persuadée qu'il s'agissait de nouveau d'un coq mort, elle accéléra le pas, se maudissant de ne pas avoir été assez prévoyante pour contrer une autre attaque de volatile et ainsi attraper l'héritier de Serpentard.

Ce n'est qu'arrivée à hauteur du grand homme que la jeune femme remarqua les plumes vertes de l'oiseau en question.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un gallinacé, mais d'un Augurey.

Sa tête, déplumée, pendait tristement sur le bras d'Hagrid qui, le regard humide partagea sa peine avec Elena.

- C'est une femelle, je l'ai trouvée dans un pin, en lisière de la clairière.

Elle n'a pas du réussir à atteindre la zone de nidification, elle devait être trop affaiblie…

- Au moins elle ne sera pas mangée par les prédateurs grâce à vous, le réconforta la jeune femme en posant sa main sur son poignet.

- Oui, répondit le Garde-chasse. Puis sortant de sa poche un œuf d'une délicate teinte turquoise, il acheva : elle a tout juste eu le temps de pondre celui-là !

- Eh bien vous voilà avec une nouvelle responsabilité, vous croyez pouvoir le faire éclore ?

- C'est-à-dire que…Je pensais vous le confier…

- A moi ?

- Oui, avec ce monstre qui en a après les oiseaux, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je le garde ici, vous voyez

- …

La mine implorante d'Hagrid rendait impossible tout protestation.

Elena venait d'hériter d'un nouvel animal.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à me documenter sur le sujet, en attendant je suppose qu'il faut simplement le tenir au chaud.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ma cabane, nous allons lui faire un petit nid douillet ! Un grand sourire s'étalait sur le visage du demi-géant, soulagé.

Vaincue, la jeune femme lui emboita le pas.

Alors qu'Hagrid s'affairait dans l'unique pièce de son habitation, Elena tenant précautionneusement l'œuf, réfléchissait aux questions qu'elle voulait poser.

- Hagrid, vous avez une grande expérience des animaux magiques n'est-ce-pas ?

- J'en ai soigné beaucoup, je ne connais pas tout. Mon rêve ce serait de pouvoir élever un dragon !

- Un dragon, vraiment ? Une espèce en particulier ?

- Ils sont tous si magnifiques, je ne serais pas difficile si l'occasion se présente !

J'ai failli avoir un Norvégien à crête un jour, mais j'ai dû m'en séparer…

- Un dragon c'est un peu comme un gros serpent, vous avez déjà eu des serpents ?

Le soigneur continuait à s'agiter au fond de la salle pour trouver un panier adapté pour le futur poussin.

- Non, non, ca ne m'attire pas vraiment, et puis je ne pense pas que ce serait du goût d'Arag…, il ne termina pas sa phrase et se figea comme s'il venait d'éviter de dire une bêtise.

- De qui ?

- Rien, rien, je pensais juste qu'avoir des serpents ici, ce n'est pas possible avec tous les élèves. Dumbledore ne serait pas content.

- Hum, vous avez certainement raison, aucun animal dangereux ne devrait rester à proximité de l'école, un accident est si vite arrivé !

Le Garde-chasse se dandinait légèrement sur ses pieds, l'air gêné.

- Voilà, je crois que cela conviendra parfaitement, dit-il en lui tendant une corbeille en osier garnie de fourrures.

Ayant délicatement déposé l'œuf dans son nouveau nid, Elena fut un peu moins doucement poussée vers la sortie par le soigneur qui semblait soudain pressé de se débarrasser d'elle.

Alors qu'elle traversait le parc en direction du château, le panier contenant son nouveau compagnon sous le bras, Elena se fit la réflexion suivante, dénuée d'ailleurs de tout jugement : « Décidément tout le monde ment dans cette école ! »


	25. Chapter 25 Miracles

_Il le faut avouer, l'amour est un grand maître : _  
_Ce qu'on ne fut jamais il nous enseigne à l'être _  
_Et souvent de nos mœurs l'absolu changement_  
_Devient, par ses leçons, l'ouvrage d'un moment _  
_De la __nature__, en nous, il force les obstacles,_  
_Et ses effets soudains ont de l'air des miracles. ( Molière)_

- Comment un être aussi primaire a-t-il réussi à vous forcer la main ?

La moue sarcastique, que Rogue affichait depuis quelques minutes, commençait à faire bouillir les sens d'Elena.

Elle avait croisé Severus au seuil de sa porte, tapotant impatiemment du pied.

Ce n'était décidément pas le genre d'homme qu'il fallait faire attendre.

Encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle sût qu'il allait l'honorer de sa présence !

Ils étaient maintenant penchés au dessus du nid provisoire du futur Augurey.

Elena avait à la main un _Manuel de soins aux créatures magiques_ et l'indispensable : _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_.

Essayant de trouver par quels moyens elle pourrait mener l'éclosion à son terme, tandis que Rogue se contentait de commenter.

- Vous ne m'êtes pas d'une grande aide !

- Je surveille votre chat, c'est déjà beaucoup !

Saphir, effectivement très intéressé par ce nouvel objet introduit dans son territoire, lorgné dessus d'un air canaille.

Elena sentait poindre les complications, tout cela allait finir en omelette !

- Aucun des ouvrages ne dit comment remplacer la mère pour la couvaison… Il faut une chaleur douce, continue et surtout ne pas retourner l'œuf trop souvent. Et tout cela pendant un mois, il est donc impossible de l'amener en cours !

- Emprunter une poule à Hagrid, proposa Rogue l'air goguenard.

- Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous moquer, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Avouer que la situation s'y prête…Vous voila à la recherche du meilleur moyen de couver !

Malgré la nouvelle contrainte imposée, Elena dut se ranger à l'opinion du professeur de potions. Avec un soupir las, mais le sourire aux lèvres, elle replaça les deux livres sur le manteau de la cheminée.

- Je pense qu'en sortilège de '_Flammes bleues_ ' conviendra tout à fait, je ne vois rien de mieux à faire…

- Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, provisoirement du moins, nous pourrions en venir à ce qui m'amène.

Tout en parlant, il s'était approché d'elle, les yeux étincelants.

- Qu'ai-je donc encore fait ? Demanda Elena sentant poindre une nouvelle confrontation.

Le ton de Severus se fit plus sec :

- A vous de me le dire !

- J'ai toujours admiré votre façon de manipuler votre entourage, mais le fait que cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi n'a pas du vous échapper. Alors si vous en veniez directement aux faits, nous gagnerions du temps !

- Vous continuer de me cacher des choses.

- Vous êtes réellement amusant, bien sûr que je ne vous dis pas tout, et je pense que vous faites de même. Ce qui équilibre la balance. Allez-vous enfin cessez de tourner autour du chaudron ?

- Votre humeur est changeante, vous sembliez plus conciliante hier.

- En terme de revirement d'attitude, je n'ai rien à vous envier. Vous soufflez le chaud et le froid à un rythme insoutenable.

- Dumbledore est passé me voir en début de soirée…

- Et ce qu'il vous a dit vous a conduit à venir faire les cent pas devant chez moi, pour quelles raisons ?

- Il m'a suggéré de renouer une collaboration plus amicale avec vous.

- Comme c'est amusant.

- N'est-ce-pas ? Appuya le professeur de potions d'un ton suspicieux. Serait-il possible que quelqu'un lui en ai donné l'idée ?

- Si c'est le cas, cela ne vient pas de moi… Et que lui avez-vous répondu ?

- Que je ne mêlais aucun sentiment à mon travail.

- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre.

- Petite sotte, ne comprenez-vous donc pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

- Je vais faire abstraction de votre charmant vocabulaire et vous poser une simple question : En quoi cela peut-il nous affecter ?

- Vous n'avez pas oublié que les relations entre professeurs sont interdites !

- Je me souviens vous avoir entendu le mentionner. Il me semble toutefois que cela relève plus d'une simple pratique que d'une règle établie. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela affecte notre professionnalisme. J'ai une autre théorie sur vos réticences, vous n'assumez pas vos actes, c'est tout ce que j'en déduis.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris dans quoi vous vous engagiez !

- Mais au contraire de vous, j'assume mes choix, quelques soient leurs conséquences.

- Ne me parlez pas de conséquences, j'en ai vécu de bien plus terribles que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

- Vos propos ne sont pas clairs, vous continuer à entretenir le flou.

- Et çà, cria-t-il presque, en relevant la manche gauche de sa veste. Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est la mort qui est là, tatouée sur ma peau ?

Le regard posé sur la marque en forme de serpent, incrustée dans la chair de Rogue, Elena ne sourcilla pas.

Attrapant son poignet, elle reprit d'une voie douce :

- Pensez-vous réellement que j'ai pu passer une nuit entière à vos côtés sans la voir ? Me suis-je enfuie pour autant ?

- Vous êtes une inconsciente ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle représente.

- La marque des ténèbres, le signe de votre appartenance aux Mangemorts.

- Elle signifie la honte, la tromperie et le meurtre !

- Et pourtant vous êtes encore là et pas en prison ! Peut-être est-ce cela que vous devriez m'expliquer…

- Vous devriez avoir peur.

- Peur ? D'un professeur d'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie ? D'un homme qui a la confiance de Dumbledore ? Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de vous Severus, alors que je me sens si bien dans vos bras ?

Sa tête se relevant lentement en concluant par cette dernière question, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur la bouche du professeur de potions.

Un moment interdit pas la véhémence de la jeune femme, Rogue mit quelques secondes à réaliser.

Ce fut alors un déferlement de passion.

Toute la frustration, les interdictions que s'imposait continuellement cet homme s'envolaient au doux contact de sa compagne.

Soulevant Elena, il la porta jusqu'au fauteuil, la jeune femme posant sa tête sur son épaule, de nouveau souriante.

- Vous gagnez toujours n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-il dans un petit rire ironique.

- Je préfère partager mes victoires, souffla-t-elle en caressant le visage se son amant.

La lueur de colère dans les yeux du professeur de potions était maintenant remplacée par celle du désir. Ne pas y céder lui était totalement impossible.

Toute guerre intérieure a besoin de trêve et tout guerrier a besoin de repos.

Le professeur de potions avait peut-être enfin trouvé un havre de paix en Elena.

Elle n'était pas contre baisser également sa garde et se laisser aller enfin.

Se cambrant sous les caresses et les baisers de plus en plus hardis de Severus, la jeune femme s'abandonna à cette douce torture.


	26. Chapter 26 Dobby

Alors que le temps avançait lentement vers les vacances de Pâques, un état de grâce semblait flotter au dessus de Poudlard.

Plus aucune attaque n'était à déplorer, au grand dam de Peeves qui peinait à trouver d'autres occasions de provoquer des chahuts.

Il faut dire que la présence d'Elena lui rendait la tâche plus difficile, le pauvre esprit frappeur en venait presque à regretter le joug du baron Sanglant ou les remises au pas débonnaires de Dumbledore.

Tandis que la relation entre Elena et Severus continuait sans véritable heurts, la jeune femme se prenait à penser au futur. Ils trompaient les apparences en continuant leurs joutes verbales devant les élèves et les autres professeurs.

Mais le soir venu, lorsqu'aucune obligation ne les en empêchait, ils se retrouvaient dans les appartements des cachots, moins exposés aux regards.

Dumbledore semblait se contenter de ce qu'ils voulaient bien montrer et n'avait plus fait d'allusions à aucun des deux.

Les élèves de deuxième année profitaient des vacances pour décider de leur avenir en choisissant les différentes matières qu'il garderait l'année suivante.

Ce fut l'occasion pour la professeure de DFCM de revoir Harry dans son bureau.

Après avoir toqué à la porte, le jeune garçon entra, il eut quelques difficultés à refermer le battant, ce qui éveilla la curiosité d'Elena :

- Un problème Harry ? Vous semblez préoccupé…

- Pas vraiment, j'avais juste une question.

- Volontiers, si je peux y répondre.

- J'ai discuté avec mes camarades pour les cours à prendre l'an prochain…

- Et vous avez du mal à vous décider ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai pris les mêmes que Ron, comme çà j'aurai toujours quelqu'un avec qui suivre.

La réponse amena un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme :

- Eh bien si ce n'est pas des conseils que vous voulez, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Est-ce-que vous serez là l'an prochain ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre. Mon contrat à Poudlard ne vaut normalement que pour une année. Je ne suis pas la seule à prendre la décision, cela dépend également d'Albus et de la Directrice de Beauxbâtons.

- Mais, ca vous plaît d'être ici ? N'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui Harry, beaucoup…

- Ca va alors… Je vais vous laisser.

- Merci Harry !

- De quoi ?

- D'être venu poser la question.

- Oh, de rien, à plus tard ! Le rouge aux joues, il se dépêcha de claquer la porte.

- PAS SI VITE !

Un éclair fusa de la baguette d'Elena alors qu'elle lançait un maléfice d'entrave.

Le bruit mat d'un objet lourd tombant sur le sol résonna dans le bureau, suivi d'un gémissement

- Je ne sais pas encore qui tu es mais quand je t'aurai de nouveau rendu visible, ce ne sera pas difficile à découvrir. Croyais-tu que je ne remarquerais pas que tu t'es faufilé derrière le jeune Potter ?

Ces élèves, toujours à se mettre dans des histoires impossibles !

- Dobby n'est pas un élève !

- Avec un nom pareil, je veux bien te croire. Vas-tu bientôt apparaître que je vérifie par moi-même ?

Un Crac ! suivit instantanément la question, révélant la présence d'un elfe de maison, un gros nez, l'air larmoyant, il apparaissait maigrichon simplement vêtu d'un vieux torchon.

- Tu n'appartiens pas à Poudlard !

- Non.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, reprit Elena en remettant debout la créature.

Si je te détache, tu vas t'enfuir ?

- …

- Les elfes de maisons ne doivent pas mentir.

- Seulement à leur maîtres… Répondit Dobby.

- Je vois ! Tu es malin, tu vas donc rester attaché, je vais juste t'installer sur la chaise, là, près du feu, ce sera plus agréable pour discuter. Ne gigotes pas ou je te fais tomber dedans !

- Dobby est habitué aux menaces.

- Ce n'est pas une menace, juste un conseil, précisa Elena en déposant doucement l'elfe sur le siège.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, tu as soif ? Je ne te libérerai pas les mains sinon tu partirais trop facilement, mais je peux te fournir une paille.

La créature la regarda d'un air étonné :

- Vous n'allez pas me torturer ?

- Ah tiens, c'est une idée, tu le mérites ?

- Dobby a été méchant.

- Bois un peu, et tu me diras pourquoi tu suivais Harry.

L'elfe faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- Comment… ?

- On va dire que je suis maligne aussi… donc ?

- Dobby doit protéger Mr Potter.

- De qui ou de quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire répondit l'elfe en s'agitant et en roulant des yeux, effrayé.

- Bien calme toi, je vais essayer de poser des questions auxquelles tu peux répondre. Tu es donc là pour protéger le jeune Potter ?

- Oui

- Et ton maître ne le sait pas ?

- Non

- Est-ce que le danger a un rapport avec ce qui s'est déjà passé au château cette année ?

- Oui

- C'est ton maître qui est responsable du danger ?

Dobby recommença à se débattre.

- Inutile de répondre, j'ai compris ! Reprend un peu de jus de citrouille…

Elena fixa la cheminée, essayant de réfléchir à la prochaine question :

- Tu as connaissance d'un petit livre noir ?

L'elfe hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Est-ce le testament de Jedusor ?

Les yeux de Dobby étincelèrent.

- Je vois, repris la jeune femme pour elle-même tout en tapotant machinalement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Pourquoi protéger Harry et aller à l'encontre des désirs de ton maître ?

- Mr Potter est un garçon courageux et honnête et aimable et ...

- Hum, tout ce que n'est pas la personne à qui tu appartiens alors…

Un regard éloquent du petit être fut l'unique réponse.

- Est-ce toi que j'ai vu au match de Quidditch ? Ton cognard a blessé Harry, tu as une drôle de façon de prendre soin de lui…

- Dobby voulait seulement faire peur à Monsieur Potter, pour qu'il quitte l'école, trop dangereuse !

- Je pense qu'il en faut beaucoup plus pour effrayer ce garçon, soupira Elena. Je vais te détacher Dobby, mais tu va me promettre une chose.

- Miss ?

- Je veux que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il arrive tu continueras à aider le jeune Potter. En évitant de l'estropier bien sûr !

- Dobby promet ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

S'agenouillant devant lui, Elena rompit les entraves de l'elfe d'un petit geste de sa baguette.

- Dobby, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je ne suis pas ton ennemie, ni celle d'Harry, annonce toi la prochaine fois que tu auras à entrer ici.

- Oui Miss, dit-il avec ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire. Un claquement de doigts, il disparut.


	27. Chapter 27 Cohabitation

Lentement, les ailes déployées,  
Lentement, je le vis tournoyer  
Près de moi, dans un bruissement d'ailes,  
Comme tombé du ciel  
L'oiseau vint se poser.

Il avait les yeux couleur rubis  
Et des plumes couleur de la nuit  
À son front, brillant de mille feux,  
L'oiseau roi couronné  
Portait un diamant bleu.

De son bec, il a touché ma joue  
Dans ma main, il a glissé son cou  
C'est alors que je l'ai reconnu  
Surgissant du passé  
Il m'était revenu.

Dis l'oiseau, o dis, emmène-moi  
Retournons au pays d'autrefois  
Comme avant, dans mes rêves d'enfant,  
Pour cueillir en tremblant  
Des étoiles, des étoiles.

Comme avant, dans mes rêves d'enfant,  
Comme avant, sur un nuage blanc,  
Comme avant, allumer le soleil,  
Être faiseur de pluie  
Et faire des merveilles.(Barbara)

Les jours qui suivirent amenèrent une autre surprise à la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle commençait, avec une certaine inquiétude, à considérer la possibilité que l'œuf d'Augurey ne finirait jamais par éclore, elle fut interpellée, un soir, par le comportement étrange de son chat.

Celui-ci avait développé une fascination pour l'objet inanimé qui trônait au- dessus du manteau de la cheminée. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis plusieurs semaines et en avait même délaissé ses maraudages.

Une journée agréable venait de s'achever par une conversation âpre mais passionnante avec Rogue sur les particularités des potions de métamorphoses et s'était ensuite prolongée sur le sort _Homomorphus_, sujets de leur prochain cours commun.

Devisant dans le parc, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Elena avait difficilement réprimé un sourire quand Severus lui avait fait part de la disparition de certains ingrédients, nécessaires à la préparation de Polynectar, dans sa réserve personnelle.

Les soupçons du maître de potions étaient clairement dirigés vers les Gryffondors.

Elle s'était retenue de relever une nouvelle fois que ses sentiments négatifs faussaient son jugement, car pour une fois, il n'avait pas tort.

C'est donc avec un certain soulagement de ne plus avoir à cacher ses pensées, face à un Rogue plus que clairvoyant, qu'elle avait prétexté la fatigue pour regagner ses quartiers.

C'est ainsi qu'elle trouva Saphir arpentant le salon tel un lion en cage.

Un bruit, semblable au tapotement irrégulier de la pluie sur une vitre semblait être à l'origine de son comportement. Pourtant il ne pleuvait pas.

Ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux vers l'œuf qu'elle comprit.

Un minuscule bec tentait de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie.

- Bien vu, Saphir, notre nouveau colocataire essaye de quitter sa première maison !

Elle prit doucement le panier pour le poser sur la table, facilitant au chat l'examen du phénomène. Méfiant, il s'approcha pour mieux observer.

Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, le haut de la coquille se brisa complètement. Emergea enfin la tête d'une sorte de petit vautour, ses deux yeux énormes, couleurs rubis, clignaient frénétiquement.

Tandis qu'Elena, fascinée, songeait à aider le poussin à s'extraire définitivement de son carcan, Saphir bondit sur l'oisillon encore prisonnier.

Alors qu'un cri d'horreur commençait à sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme, il fut remplacé par un rire.

Saphir avait devancé l'idée de sa maîtresse et venait, d'un coup de dent efficace, de libérer le petit Augurey.

Considérant que sa mission n'était pas terminée, il se mit à lécher consciencieusement le plumage encore humide du jeune oiseau.

Celui-ci, calé entre les pattes du chat, appréciait l'attention, ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'il aurait pu finir en casse-croûte.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant la situation particulièrement incroyable, Elena ne put que commenter une dernière fois :

- Me voila bien, j'ai trouvé ma nounou.

Une caresse au chat, imperturbable et concentré sur sa tâche, vint clore ce magnifique évènement.

Tout aux longs des jours suivants, se développa entre l'Augurey, baptisé inévitablement Rubis, et son père d'adoption, Saphir, une complicité qui fit la joie et l'étonnement éternellement renouvelé d'Elena.

Qui pouvait encore nier que dans le monde magique, les choses les plus improbables devenaient réalité.

Alors que la douceur printanière s'installait enfin et que l'oiseau prenait en taille et en force, Elena pensait avec un peu de tristesse que l'Augurey choisirait peut-être un jour de retrouver ses congénères et de s'envoler vers d'autres cieux.

C'était sans compter sur les liens indéfectibles que créent les animaux avec leurs maîtres sorciers.

Ce n'est qu'en lisant un ouvrage _'Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort le jour où a chanté l'Augurey'_, que lui avait offert Dumbledore, soucieux de mettre fin à ses préoccupations, qu'elle découvrit ce dont elle avait vraiment hérité.

Ecrit par le sorcier Gulliver Pokeby, né au milieu du dix-huitième siècle et expert en oiseaux magiques, le livre détaillait l'importance de la connexion avec un Augurey ainsi que la signification de son chant.

Elena sut alors, que le phénix Irlandais, bien qu'alliant un tempérament indépendant et solitaire ne la quitterait jamais.

Observant parfois son siamois et l'Augurey, elle se disait que certaines relations existent naturellement et sans complications, malgré les caractères opposés des protagonistes.

Et que parfois aussi, ce n'était pas le cas.

Elena avait souvent du mal à supporter l'ironie latente que contenait la plupart des propos du maître des potions.

Il lui arrivait régulièrement de grincer des dents face à la mauvaise foi de celui-ci.

Bien qu'Elena se rende compte que son comportement avait évolué en sa compagnie, il ne faisait aucun effort pour paraître moins odieux aux yeux des élèves ou de certains de leurs confrères.

Sa morgue, ses paroles assassines continuaient à parfaire son horrible réputation.

Jour après jour, Elena se demandait continuellement si c'était bien le même homme qui l'enlaçait dans les profondeurs obscures des cachots.

Ce soir là, alors que perdue dans ses nombreuses réflexions, elle longeait les berges du lac, une ombre cacha pendant un court instant les derniers rayons de soleil.

Levant les yeux, elle vit fondre sur elle la masse désormais imposante de l'Augurey.

Celui-ci avait enfin pris son envol et était parti derechef retrouver sa maîtresse.

Descendant en circonvolutions pas tout à fait encore maitrisées, il atterrit lourdement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

D'un cri mélodique mais lugubre, caractéristique de son espèce il la salua, satisfait de son entrée.

Caressant doucement son bec crochu, elle le félicita.

- Vous voilà avec un nouvel animal à nourrir !

La voix de Severus venait de s'élever derrière elle. Comme de nombreuses fois au cours des dernières semaines, il la surprenait sans s'annoncer.

- Je pense qu'il trouvera assez facilement sa pitance par lui-même dit-elle en se retournant. La forêt interdite n'est pas loin, il saura se débrouiller.

Les serres de l'oiseau se crispèrent légèrement lorsque Rogue s'avança.

- Dois-je garder mes distances ? Reprit le maître des potions en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Il semble qu'il soit assez protecteur, effectivement, répondit-elle en souriant.

- J'aime à penser que je ne suis pas une menace pour vous.

- Vous m'avez pourtant assez répété que cela n'était pas prudent de vous fréquenter.

- N'ai-je pas prouvé que vous n'aviez rien à craindre de moi ?

- Dommage que votre mansuétude ne s'élargisse pas jusqu'aux autres humains.

- Un reproche ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que vous aviez compris ma façon d'être.

- La comprendre n'est pas l'accepter. Je reste toujours étonnée que vous gardiez ce masque de mépris face aux autres.

- La plupart le mérite de toute façon. L'essentiel n'est-il pas que nous nous accordions ?

- A court terme, bien sûr. Mais vous ne m'ôterez pas l'idée que la vie est plus agréable quand on entretient de bonnes relations avec son entourage.

- Les autres m'importent peu.

- C'est ce que j'avais crû remarquer. Votre ami Malefoy doit certainement avoir la même opinion que vous sur le sujet.

- Lucius gère ses intérêts à sa façon, je ne suis pas là pour le juger, je souhaite simplement prendre soin de mon filleul, si besoin est.

- Vous continuez à avantager votre maison.

- Tous les professeurs le font, mais au contraire des autres, je ne m'en cache pas ! N'avons-nous pas déjà eu cette discussion ?

- C'est possible, puis dans un soupir : vous avez raison, il ne sert à rien d'y revenir.

- Je suis ravi que vous en conveniez conclu-t-il ironiquement.

Elena se recula et imprimant une légère poussé à l'Augurey l'invita à s'envoler :

- Va chercher ton diner !

Puis, passablement énervée et sans attendre Severus elle se dirigea vers le château pour rejoindre la grande salle où le souper allait commencer.

De nouveau, une simple conversation avait failli tourner au vinaigre.

Et une nouvelle fois, c'était la jeune femme qui avait pris sur elle pour ne pas que la situation s'envenime.

Elle n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir éternellement garder son calme, comme le disait les anciens, elle allait devoir « prendre le poney de Catogan »*

Severus la regardait s'éloigner. Il avait parlé plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.

Mais elle avait toujours le don de l'agacer sur certains sujets. Il était conscient qu'une relation cachée n'était pas l'idéal, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Et, comme à son habitude, il n'était pas prêt d'admettre que son propre comportement n'arrangeait rien.

* certains vieux sorciers et sorcières emploient l'expression « prendre le poney de Catogan » pour dire « tirer le meilleur parti d'une situation mal engagée ». Référence à HP 3


	28. Chapter 28 Le Miroir du Rised

Seule dans les couloirs, elle savait que ce n'était pas prudent.

Mais ce soir elle s'était sentie incapable de supporter la présence du professeur Trelawney. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas la malchance qui la poursuivait, le hasard faisait que, bien trop souvent à son goût, ses tours de gardes tombaient en même temps que ceux de la professeure de divination.

Elle soupçonnait Severus d'avoir ensorcelé le Choixpeau magique dans ce sens !

Qui d'autre ? C'était le genre d'humour qu'il privilégiait !

Elle avait profité d'une énième jérémiade de Sibylle relatif à son état de santé pour s'en débarrasser en lui assurant qu'elle pouvait effectuer la ronde seule.

Après tout, Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi calme.

Trelawney n'avait pas mis longtemps à se laisser convaincre.

Les portraits étaient tous assoupis, ou du moins semblaient l'être.

Elena ne savait que trop bien que rien au château n'était vraiment ce qu'il était sensé paraître.

Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait découvert maints passages secrets.

Certains permettaient de sortir de Poudlard, que ce soit vers Pré-au-Lard, en débouchant dans la confiserie Honeyduke ou vers la forêt interdite, derrière le champ de citrouilles d'Hagrid.

Il en existait également un au pied du saule cogneur. Mais cette découverte était à mettre au bénéfice de Saphir, grand chasseur de mulots et ratier à ses heures.

Plus récemment, elle avait découvert un passage vers les cuisines, un soir où absorbé par ses corrections, elle avait largement dépassé l'heure du dîner.

Ne souhaitant pas déranger les elfes de maisons, elle avait décidé d'aller se servir seule.

Mais à Poudlard, comme dans d'autres maisons, un elfe est toujours sur le pied de guerre, en attente de servir ses maîtres. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle était repartie les bras chargés de victuailles, offert plus qu'obligeamment pas le serviteur de garde.

Pour l'instant tout au moins, elle n'avait pas faim. C'était même plutôt le contraire.

Une certaine nervosité agissait sur son estomac et lui faisait regretter la dernière part de pudding avalée par gourmandise.

La fin d'année arrivait à grand pas et malgré ses efforts elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la chambres des secrets, n'avait pas réussi à trouver un moyen sûr et discret d'approcher Sirius et pour ne rien arranger voyait sa relation avec Severus s'étioler doucement mais sûrement.

Il y a parfois des jours ou plutôt des soirs où l'on voit tout en noir… et où on se sent seul.

Le couloir du septième étage baignait dans la lumière diffuse que dispensaient les hautes fenêtres à meneaux. La lune était pleine, brillant d'une douce lueur argentée.

Elena, attentive aux moindres bruits, essayait de diriger son esprit vers des pensées plus positives.

Elle remarqua de nouveau une longue file de petites araignées, mais n'était plus étonnée depuis longtemps par leur manège.

Par acquit de conscience elle essaya toutefois de déterminer leur point de départ et fit plusieurs allers-retours d'un bout du couloir à l'autre.

Ce n'est qu'en se tournant une dernière fois vers le mur opposé aux fenêtres qu'elle découvrit, surprise, une porte qui n'était pas là quelques secondes avant !

Elle venait, sans le savoir, de déclencher l'apparition de la salle sur demande.

Après avoir posé la main sur la poignée de fer forgée, avec une légère hésitation, elle enclencha le pêne.

Grinçant sur des gonds rouillés, le panneau de bois s'ouvrit, découvrant une large salle.

Au milieu trônait un immense miroir doré, très ancien. Le même qu'elle avait vu précédemment, dans une autre pièce du château, le jour où Harry avait combattu le professeur Quirrell et Voldemort.

Sur les murs, d'immenses étagères étaient surchargées de bocaux renfermant différentes herbes.

Enfin quelques livres, traitant en particulier du pouvoir des plantes, étaient ouverts sur une table.

S'approchant du miroir, Elena put y relire l'inscription qui y était gravée et qui l'avait déjà intriguée auparavant. :

« _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_ »

En lisant à l'envers, elle put enfin comprendre :

: « _Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_ »

Quelque chose lui échappait. Le miroir était sensé lui montrer ce qu'elle désirait.

Et pourtant, seul son reflet, banal, était visible.

Il manquait peut-être une formule quelconque pour que les pouvoirs du miroir se révèlent ?

- '_Speculum Revelo'_ essaya-t-elle. Mais rien ne se passa…

Haussant légèrement les épaules tout en pensant que le miroir pouvait avoir perdu sa magie, elle se dirigea vers la table où se trouvaient les livres.

Le premier ouvrage, ouvert à la lettre « R » éveilla sa curiosité.

Elle comprit soudain ce qu'était la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait :

Elle existait pour donner des solutions à ses préoccupations.

La principale était ce satané serpent géant.

La page du livre traitait d'une plante capable de résister au souffle d'un Basilic.

Et cette plante était la _Rue_.

« _L'herbe de grâce »,_ elle venait enfin de trouver un moyen de se défendre contre la bête qui attaquait les élèves !

Tournant la tête vers les étagères, elle put confirmer cette révélation en observant, souriante, que plusieurs des bocaux contenaient cette substance.

Et en tant que professeur de DFCM, elle savait exactement comment rendre la plante le plus efficace possible !

Alors qu'elle feuilletait un second ouvrage, elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement, baguette à la main.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire pour l'instant, mais excellent réflexe, Miss Graves.

Dumbledore se tenait devant elle, souriant d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Je n'ai pas bien refermé la porte apparemment.

- Il semblerait. Bonsoir Elena.

- Bonsoir professeur, répondit-elle en baissant sa baguette.

- Je pensais avoir mieux caché ce miroir dit-il en se retournant vers l'objet. Une nouvelle fois j'ai sous-estimé les pouvoirs du château, il semble vouloir contrarier mes plans, parfois.

- Vous parlez de Poudlard comme d'une entité vivante…

- C'est exactement ce qu'il est, vivant. Il pense, il réfléchit et il agit. Cette pièce n'en est-elle pas un exemple criant.

- Peut-être, admit Elena. En tout cas elle est bien utile ! J'y ai trouvé des indications intéressantes. Ces livres sont parfaits.

- Et le miroir ?

- Bah, je ne sais pas, il ne fonctionne pas.

Elena crut percevoir sur le visage du Directeur un air étonné, rapidement maîtrisé.

Se reculant, il repassa devant le miroir et se figea. Pour la seconde fois, la jeune femme perçut une certaine incrédulité dans les traits de Dumbledore.

- Il ne fonctionne pas, répéta-t-il lentement.

L'ayant rejoint, Elena admira de nouveau son reflet, ainsi que celui du vieux sorcier.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater par vous-même !

- Savez-vous ce qu'est cet objet Miss Graves ?

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il montre ce que désirons au plus profond de notre cœur, enfin, c'est ce qu'il faisait sans doute avant de tomber en panne…

- Tomber en panne ? Curieuse expression.

- C'est moldu, je voulais dire : perdre ses pouvoirs.

- Il y a juste un petit problème…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Le charme n'est pas rompu, le miroir fonctionne avec moi.

Elena voyait le regard soucieux de Dumbledore dirigé vers elle, essayant d'évaluer l'ampleur du phénomène.

- Est-ce que cela est déjà arrivé ?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être que tous mes désirs se sont déjà réalisés.

- Vous n'êtes pas convaincue par vos propres paroles. L'être humain a toujours un désir enfoui.

- Quel est le vôtre ? Osa Elena, pourtant persuadée de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

- Une immense bibliothèque pour entreposer tous les livres que l'on m'offre.

- Je suis bien sûre de ne pas désirer ce genre de choses, dit-elle en riant. Nous pouvons donc peut-être considérer que je suis la personne la plus heureuse du monde.

- C'est possible après tout, admit-il.

- Cessons de nous torturer l'esprit.

- Oui, il est temps de prendre un peu de repos. Bonne nuit Elena.

- Bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore.

Et elle quitta la pièce en emportant un bocal de _Rue._

Le Directeur resta derrière elle, méditatif.

Il était persuadé d'avoir convenablement caché le miroir et ne comprenait pas qu'il soit apparu à Elena dans la salle va-et-vient.

Encore une énigme à mettre sur le compte de cette étonnante jeune femme.

Mais était-ce bien un mystère pour lui, il commençait à entrevoir la solution…

Elena, malgré ses dénégations, l'avait quand à elle déjà trouvée.

Son désir le plus profond était de trouver son père, mais ne connaissant pas son visage, elle ne pouvait le voir dans le miroir.

C'est ce qui perturbait les pouvoirs de l'objet magique.

Comment aurait-il pu montrer ce qui n'existait pas !


	29. Chapter 29 Le Ministère s'en mêle!

Bien que peu intéressée par le Quidditch, Elena trouva un réel dérivatif à ses pensées en suivant les entrainements des deux équipes qui s'affronteraient lors du prochain match.

Gryffondor et Poufsouffle avaient deux styles bien différents.

Le coté agressif des rouges et ors buterait certainement sur la défense très bien organisée des jaunes et noirs.

L'avantage décisif se ferait grâce au rôle de l'attrapeur et Elena ne doutait pas un instant qu'Harry ferait tout son possible pour remporter la victoire.

Son habileté en vol était magnifique à observer.

La veille du match, lors de la dernière séance elle ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir lorsqu'il effectua une figure particulièrement audacieuse.

Inutile de préciser que Severus n'apprécia pas le nouvel engouement de la jeune femme pour le talent du garçon.

Il continuait à ne vouloir voir en lui qu'un gamin arrogant.

Sur ce sujet là aussi, Elena avait appris à marcher sur des œufs, moins elle prononçait le nom de Potter, mieux cela valait.

Le lendemain en s'éveillant, la jeune femme calcula que cela faisait la cinquième nuit qu'elle passait seule.

Severus lui faisait de nouveau profiter d'un de ses nombreux mouvements d'humeurs.

Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur cette idée, elle s'étira longuement, imitée par Saphir.

Le soleil entrait à travers les rideaux mal tirés, illuminant la chambre. La journée s'annonçait splendide.

En regardant à travers la vitre, elle aperçut quelques élèves se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle aurait tout juste le temps de s'habiller et de grignoter avant le début du match !

En dévalant les escaliers, elle croisa Hermione, les cheveux en bataille et l'air décidé.

- Vous n'allez pas voir votre équipe jouer ?

- J'ai quelque chose à faire à la bibliothèque avant !

- A tout à l'heure alors !

Arrivée devant le stade elle bifurqua vers les vestiaires pour procurer un dernier encouragement à l'équipe des Gryffondors.

Après avoir salué Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe, elle se retourna vers Harry avec un sourire.

- Bonne chance Potter !

- Merci Miss Graves.

Puis il lui fit un signe pour lui parler à l'écart.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Harry ?

- La voix, je l'ai entendue de nouveau.

- Quand ?

- Il y a quelques minutes en sortant de la Grande Salle.

- J'y suis passée devant également, tout était normal. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe, vous avez votre match à jouer.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons pour revenir vers le château. Cette fois-ci, elle ne laisserait pas le Basilic le temps d'agir !

C'est en croisant MacGonagall sous le porche de l'entrée qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait, de nouveau, raté une occasion.

La mine angoissée de la professeure de métamorphose laissait deviner qu'une nouvelle attaque avait eu lieu.

Un simple échange de regards, elle comprit, Elena vit dans l'esprit de Minerva l'image de Pénélope Deauclaire, une élève de Serdaigle et d'Hermione, toutes deux pétrifiées à deux pas de la bibliothèque.

Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à la précipitation de la jeune Gryffondor. Tout aurait pu être évité, elle jouait de malchance.

Minerva prit rapidement la parole pour lui dire :

- Elles sont à l'infirmerie, je vais prévenir les autres professeurs et ordonner que tous les élèves regagnent leurs salles communes.

Elle n'avait pas même eu un mot de reproche pour Elena qui s'était introduit dans son esprit. Elle était trop émue.

Mme Pomfresh, s'activant autour de deux nouveaux lits, ne vit pas Elena entrer, pas plus qu'elle ne la vit ressortir.

Après réflexion, Elena estimait ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour les petites.

Il lui fallait inspecter le château, en espérant entendre la voix du serpent.

S'il le fallait elle détruirait des murs entiers pour l'atteindre !

Mais il était dit que la solution lui passerait encore une fois sous le nez.

Elle avait parcouru tous les couloirs du château, visité toutes les salles de Poudlard, mais le soir venu, aucun indice, aucun murmure de voix ne l'avait aiguillé vers la cachette du serpent.

Il semblait s'être de nouveau envolé, une fois ses méfaits accomplis.

Seul point positif, la pétrification était réversible. Le serpent n'avait toujours pas eu l'opportunité d'achever son œuvre morbide.

Et avec tout ce qu'elle avait dispersé comme _Rue_ dans le château durant la journée, il n'apprécierait pas sa prochaine escapade dans les couloirs !

S'il elle n'arrivait pas à trouver sa cachette, elle devait au moins l'empêcher de venir batifoler aux milieux des élèves.

Alors qu'elle redescendait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, elle fut stoppée par la voix hautaine de Severus :

- Etes-vous donc inconsciente, n'avez-vous pas entendu les consignes ?

- Quelles consignes ?

- Aucun professeur ne doit circuler seul !

Exaspérée, elle poursuivit son chemin en lui lançant :

- Je ne suis pas seule !

- Cessez de faire la maligne, la situation est dangereuse !

- Je répète, je n'étais pas seule… laissez-moi maintenant je suis fatiguée et je dois voir encore le Directeur.

Alors qu'elle passait devant lui, il lui attrapa le poignet, mais lâcha aussitôt quand des serres aiguisées s'enfoncèrent dans son bras.

Rubis, qui avait suivi sa maîtresse toute la journée et l'avait aidée à disséminer la _Rue_, n'avait pas perdu son instinct protecteur. Surtout contre Rogue.

- Satané perroquet de malheur ! cria-t-il en se reculant vivement.

- Vous ne voulez jamais me croire ! Je vous conseille de désinfecter rapidement, je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable de la perte d'un de vos membres !

Le visage crispé de rage et de douleur, le professeur fit volte face en marmonnant :

- Que Merlin vous emporte, vous et votre vautour !

Et il disparut au détour du couloir, sa cape virevoltant dans son sillage.

- Mieux vaut un vautour qu'une chauve-souris mal élevée, pensa-t-elle peu miséricordieuse.

Agacée par cette énième dispute, elle aborda l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore en jetant à la gargouille le mot de passe.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir poussé la porte d'un geste brusque qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la première visiteuse.

Un homme, tenant un chapeau melon qu'il faisait tourner nerveusement entre ses mains, était en pleine discussion avec le Directeur.

Elle eu tout juste le temps de saisir le dernier mot avant que la conversation ne s'interrompe : - … Azkaban.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas être inopportune.

- Ce n'est rien Elena, nous avions terminé. Cornélius, laissez-moi juste une minute avec Miss Graves, je vous rejoins.

Le petit homme acquiesça de la tête et sorti en lançant un regard curieux vers la jeune femme.

- Vous venez de croiser Cornélius Fudge, notre ministre de la Magie.

- J'imagine que les derniers évènements l'ont contrarié.

- Lui et quelques uns des membres du conseil d'administration de l'école.

- Laissez- moi deviner : Malefoy ?

- Je vois que vous êtes bien renseignée.

- Connaître c'est déjà anticiper. Et puis-je vous demander ce que ce petit monde a décidé ?

- En premier lieu d'arrêter Hagrid et de le confier aux gardiens d'Azkaban. Mais je crains que cela ne s'arrête pas là.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Il pense Hagrid coupable, il y a eu un antécédent.

- Et que pensez-vous ?

- Mon avis importe peu.

- A moi si !

- Je vous remercie de votre confiance. Je peux vous assurer que notre garde-chasse n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

- Dois-je comprendre que ce n'est pas la vérité que cherche Monsieur Fudge, mais un coupable ? Et se contentera-t-il d'un seul ou êtes-vous aussi sur la liste ?

- Miss Graves, il va falloir être très prudente, ne faites rien que je ne ferai moi-même…

- Amusant le ton que vous employez en disant cela.

Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Dumbledore :

- Votre perspicacité est sans limite

- J'en ai autant à votre service.

- Je dois vous laisser. Ne faisons pas attendre ce bon Cornélius, il est assez chiffonné comme çà !

Elena savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Elle n'était pas à proprement parler une espionne, mais elle devait savoir ce qui allait se passer dans la cabane d'Hagrid.

Remontant sa robe sur ses chevilles, elle courut jusqu'à l'un des passages secrets qu'elle avait découvert durant ses rondes.

Arrivé devant la sculpture du premier étage, elle poussa le mécanisme du bas-relief méplat. La serrure à verrou de nuit s'enclencha, découvrant le passage vers le champ de citrouilles situés derrière la maison du garde-chasse.

S'étant, au préalable, métamorphosée en chat, elle eut tout le loisir de se blottir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour suivre le déroulement des évènements.

Sans surprise, elle entendit Fudge annoncer l'arrestation d'Hagrid malgré ses protestations et celles de Dumbledore.

A l'arrivée de Lucius Malefoy, elle comprit que cela en en été fait de l'autorité du Directeur.

Le conseil d'administration de l'école avait voté sa suspension.

Une dernière recommandation de Dumbledore resta une énigme, jusqu'au départ de tous les interlocuteurs.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se demandait également pourquoi Hagrid avait parlé de suivre les araignées.

C'est alors qu'elle vit Harry et Ron apparaître dans la cabane.

Ces sacrés gamins possédaient une cape d'invisibilité !

Comme elle, ils avaient suivi la conversation, dissimulés à tous les regards.


	30. Chapter 30 Azkaban

Avec le départ de Dumbledore, la situation pouvait difficilement être pire pensait la jeune femme.

Elle était repartie de la cabane en suivant le même chemin.

Il lui semblait inutile de faire savoir aux enfants qu'elle était au courant de leur petit manège.

Les derniers mots de Dumbledore concernant l'aide qui serait toujours apportée à ceux qui en aurait besoin malgré son absence la rassurait un peu.

Toutefois pas assez pour dévoiler ses atouts.

Elle ne savait pas exactement où en étaient les garçons de leurs recherches, mais elle savait que l'attaque sur Hermione n'était pas un hasard.

La gamine était très intelligente. Lorsqu'Elena avait arpenté les couloirs de Poudlard après son agression, elle s'était rendue en premier lieu à la bibliothèque.

Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver le dernier livre consulté par la jeune fille. Un simple '_Revelo' _lui avait fait comprendre qu'Hermione avait découvert l'identité du monstre. Il ne faudrait guère de temps pour que les deux garçons identifient également le Basilic.

Et qu'ils se mettent réellement à sa recherche...

Il était inutile de compter sur le bon sens d'un Gryffondor, L'absence forcée d'Hermione enlevait le peu de prudence existant dans le trio ! Ou duo, en l'occurrence.

Arrivée au château, elle buta sur un autre problème : Severus !

- Vous êtes déjà au courant je suppose ? Dit-elle en le croisant dans le hall.

- Albus vient de m'envoyer un hibou express.

- MacGonagall va certainement assurer l'intérim. Il reste plus que jamais d'actualité d'assurer la sécurité des élèves. Votre ami Malefoy a, de nouveau, fait des siennes !

- Dois-je vous rappeler que le conseil entier a voté la suspension de Dumbledore ?

- Je ne connais pas leurs motivations… ou leurs peurs, mais vous ne pouvez tout de même pas cautionner les manipulations du père de Draco !

- Les sorciers faibles n'ont rien à faire à des postes à responsabilités.

Si vous les pensez aussi influençables, peut être devriez vous également considérer le fait qu'Albus à un peu trop tendance à penser que tout va de soit. S'il partageait un peu plus ses informations, nous n'en serions pas là !

Il est persuadé de l'innocence d'Hagrid, mais ne nous a rien révélé qui puisse la prouver !

- Sa conviction me suffit.

- Vous êtes bien naïve, tout le monde sait que ce maudit garde-chasse à une passion pour les animaux dangereux.

- Hagrid ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, vous vous fourvoyez !

- En attendant le résultat est là. Dumbledore est parti et nous laisse faire le boulot à sa place.

- Je ne m'inquiéterais pas plus que ça si j'étais vous, aucun de vos élèves ne risque quoi que ce soit ! Ils sont tous de sang-pur!

Et vous êtes bien le seul à n'avoir pas remarqué qu'aucun des enfants attaqués n'appartient à la maison Serpentard.

- Que voulez- vous insinuer ?

- Rien, je constate, c'est tout !

- Vous dépassez les bornes, gronda-t-il, menaçant.

- Comme toujours, il semblerait que le fait de ne pas adhérer à votre façon de penser soit considéré comme une faute.

Albus n'est apparemment pas le seul à penser que tout est acquis !

- Votre entêtement ne vous mènera à rien, laissez faire la justice.

- Elle est belle la justice ! Un innocent en prison et un Directeur remercié ! Avez-vous d'autres brillantes propositions ? Non ? Bien ! Car je m'apprête à faire exactement l'inverse de ce que vous dites et je ne voudrais pas vous offusquer en vous proposant de participer !

Les yeux brillants de colère, elle toisait Rogue, espérant presque qu'il l'empêche une nouvelle fois de passer.

Rubis n'était pas là, cette fois ci, pour la protéger, mais elle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à faire usage de sa baguette !

Severus sentit que la situation frôlait le mode irréversible. En bon Serpentard, il décida d'éviter l'affrontement direct.

Il serait toujours temps de prouver à la demoiselle qu'elle faisait fausse route.

Malgré le respect qu'il portait au Directeur, prendre toutes les paroles d'Albus pour gallions comptants ne lui amènerait que désillusions, il était bien placé pour le savoir !

Il reprit d'une voix plus douce :

- Quoique vous décidiez de faire, soyez prudente.

Surprise par le changement d'attitude, Elena répondit cependant :

- Je vous laisse la prudence pour surveiller convenablement les élèves, quelle que soit leur maison. Il me faut pour ma part choisir une autre voie !

Et sur ses mots elle se dirigea vers le premier étage, il était temps de découvrir ce qu'Hagrid avait voulu dire concernant les araignées et pourquoi on l'accusait. Le moyen le plus rapide était d'aller le lui demander !

Elle regrettait simplement de ne plus avoir de pelage d'hiver, sa prochaine destination allait être glaciale !

- Fumseck… ? murmura-t-elle en s'introduisant dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Un doux roucoulement lui répondit.

Elle avança jusqu'au perchoir, caché derrière un rideau dans le coin de la pièce.

- J'espérais que tu ne sois pas parti, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Elle tendit la main et le Phénix posa sa tête au creux de sa paume, les yeux brillants.

- J'aurais pu demander à Rubis, mais il est encore un peu jeune et tu sauras faire preuve de plus de discrétion je pense…

Elle se mordit les lèvres et continua : - Je dois aller à Azkaban, crois-tu possible de m'y emmener, sous la forme d'animagus ?

L'oiseau sembla réfléchir à la question puis ses paupières clignèrent en signe d'assentiment.

D'un léger coup d'ailes il s'éleva vers le plafond, Elena se métamorphosa et leva le regard vers le Phénix.

Celui-ci redescendit pour l'emprisonner dans ses serres.

Une explosion, le chat se sentit aspirer dans un vortex.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un minou frigorifié qui luttait sur les rochers entourant la forteresse maudite d'Azkaban pour atteindre son objectif. La lune luisait faiblement.

Les pierres, rendues glissantes par les embruns glacés de la mer du Nord, compliquaient la progression, déjà difficile.

Les griffes du félin n'étaient pas inutiles pour rester accroché aux aspérités. Le vent, irascible, semblait vouloir arracher le petit animal pour le projeter à l'eau ou contre les murs noirs de la prison.

Transi, mais volontaire, le chat se fraya un passage jusqu'au pied des remparts.

Frôlant le mur, il cherchait une ouverture dans la muraille.

Un ronronnement de satisfaction sortit de sa gorge quand il trouva un éboulis dans la construction.

Il s'aplatit pour se faufiler entre deux moellons.

Ses yeux s'adaptèrent naturellement à l'obscurité du couloir dans lequel il venait de déboucher.

Malgré l'épaisseur des murs, il faisait aussi froid à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Mais ce n'était pas le même froid, celui-ci était malsain et faisait presque regretter au félin l'hostilité naturelle de la météo.

S'ébrouant, il prit son courage à quatre pattes pour continuer à avancer.

Les cachots devaient se trouver dans les bas étages, il faudrait faire preuve de subtilité pour trouver Hagrid sans se faire repérer par les Détraqueurs.

Avant de se transformer, Elena s'était dit que sa forme animale était la meilleure option pour passer inaperçue. Le désavantage étant que, si elle avait tord, elle n'aurait pas le temps de se retransformer en sorcière pour produire un Patronus.

Elle serait morte avant, les gardiens n'étant certainement pas très tendres envers les intrus !

La première volée d'escaliers descendante ne posa pas problème, un rapide coup d'œil montra que la voie était libre.

Le chat ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant les murs humides, une atmosphère sombre et pesante suintait de partout, hérissant son poil.

En atteignant le palier suivant, l'animal vit apparaître un long couloir. Une multitude de portes closes, aux lourds battants de bois, s'y alignaient.

Le chat faisait confiance à son odorat pour trouver la cellule qui l'intéressait.

Mais des senteurs désagréables flottaient, mélanges de sueurs et de d'angoisses.

Rampant plus qu'il ne marchait, le félin faisait fi des immondices couvrant le sol et s'arrêtait à chaque porche, cherchant le parfum de bois et de feuilles si reconnaissable du garde-chasse.

Les interstices entre les planches de bois, rongés par la moiteur ambiante, lui permettaient parfois de voir des formes humaines gémissantes, allongées à même le sol.

La pitié n'était pourtant pas de mise dans ces lieux, où tant d'assassins purgeaient une peine méritée.

Mais combien d'innocents comme Hagrid n'y étaient pas retenus également… Nul ne le savait.

Ce ne fut qu'à la sixième porte que le chat trouva enfin ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Pesant de tout son poids sur le battant en chêne il réussi à créer un passage assez large pour s'introduire dans la cellule obscure. Une lumière ténue filtrait par une meurtrière.

Le chat loua Morgane que les Détraqueurs ne ferment pas les geôles à clé, considérant que leurs seules présences suffisaient à interdire toutes tentatives de fuites.

Il aurait été impossible pour elle, sous sa forme d'Animagus d'aller plus avant...

Rubeus n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

Le géant, assis sur le rebord de sa couchette, seule commodité qui lui avait été accordée, se tenait la tête entre les mains, les bras posés sur les genoux. Un râle continu sortait de sa bouche.

Le félin s'approcha du garde chasse et s'étirant verticalement posa les deux pattes avant sur une de ses cuisses.

Puis devant le manque de réaction d'Hagrid, il y ajouta quelques griffes, le faisant sursauter.

- Mais que fais-tu là toi ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un animal, sauve-toi vite !

Un air de reproche sur la frimousse du chat le fit taire.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que la grosse voix du prisonnier alerte les Détraqueurs ! La situation était déjà assez risquée sans cela.

Se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait de toute façon que quelques minutes de tranquillité, le chat reprit son apparence humaine.

Et c'est un Hagrid, abasourdi qui vit apparaître, devant lui, Elena.

- Serait-ce trop vous demander de faire preuve de discrétion ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que nos amis à cape noire détectent trop vite ma présence !

- Mais que faites-vous là ?! Demanda le garde-chasse.

- Je suis venue vous parler, il faut que vous me disiez pourquoi on vous soupçonne et quel est le rapport entre les attaques et les araignées.

- Je n'y suis pour rien et les araignées non plus !

- Je sais, je veux juste que vous me disiez ce que vous savez !

- Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal ?

- A qui ?

- Aragog.

-Si vous commenciez par le début, Hagrid, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

L'air un peu groggy, mais cependant confiant, le garde chasse commença son récit :

Comment adolescent, à Poudlard, il avait obtenu un œuf d'accromentule d'un voyageur de passage.

Comment il avait commencé à l'élever dans l'enceinte même du château, en le cachant dans une des pièces des cachots.

Comment la bête, ayant déjà atteint l'adolescence, avait été découverte par Tom Jedusor.

Et comment, enfin, il avait été renvoyé de Poudlard, le directeur de l'époque croyant Jedusor lorsque celui-ci avait dénoncé Hagrid et Aragog comme les responsables de la mort de Mimi.

Il n'avait eu que la chance d'avoir le soutien de Dumbledore, alors simple professeur à Poudlard, pour ne pas aller à l'orphelinat. Il était devenu, grâce à lui, l'apprenti du gardien des clefs de l'époque. Aragog s'était enfui.

- Ou est Aragog maintenant ?

- Dans la Forêt interdite, avec sa famille.

- Sa famille ? Demanda Elena quelque peu horrifiée.

- Oui j'ai eu la chance de lui trouver une femelle et ils ont fait des petits…

- Je vois, famille nombreuse je présume, ironisa-t-elle malgré les circonstances.

- La forêt est grande, ils ne dérangent personne.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Hagrid, vous êtes incroyable !

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'ai jamais ouvert la chambre des secrets, ni à l'époque ni maintenant, s'indigna-t-il d'une voix forte

- Plus bas Hagrid ! Vous voulez ma mort ? Tenez, prenez un peu de chocolat, çà vous remettra… (Et puis la bouche pleine vous ferez moins de bruit pensa-t-elle.). Elle avait eu la bonne idée de prendre quelques chocogrenouilles sur le bureau de Dumbledore avant de partir.

Elena comprenait mieux le jeu qu'avait joué Jedusor à l'époque.

Ouvrir la chambre des secrets et faire porter le chapeau à Hagrid quand les choses risquaient de tourner à son désavantage.

Laisser une trace écrite derrière lui afin que dans d'autres temps la chambre soit ré ouverte et qu'avec elle recommencent les horreurs. Certainement ce petit livre noir.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir en quelles circonstances Potter était rentré en sa possession et pourquoi les attaques avaient repris.

Elle se refusait à penser que le jeune garçon était responsable de quoique ce soit.

Mais il fallait éclaircir ce point sans tarder.

Une soudaine sensation, désagréable, glaciale, la tira de ses réflexions.

Le regard soudain affolé du garde-chasse confirma ses soupçons.

Elle était restée trop longtemps sous sa forme humaine.

La sensibilité des gardiens d'Azkaban aux émotions avait été alertée, ils se dirigeaient vers eux. Elle pouvait le sentir au plus profond de son âme.

Sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir à Hagrid, elle reprit sa forme d'animagus et se précipita dans le couloir.

Trop tard ! Les ombres fantomatiques, tous droits sortis du pire de ses cauchemars glissaient dans sa direction.

Le chemin de la sortie était barré !

Faisant volte-face, le félin pris ses pattes à son cou et amorça un virage à angle droit pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Se faisant il n'eut d'autre choix que de descendre vers le palier inférieur.

Cette horrible prison ne semblait décidément pas avoir de fond !


	31. Chapter 31 Comme Chien et Chat

Se cacher était la seule solution, les Détraqueurs, dépourvus d'yeux, ne pouvaient la voir mais ils pourraient sentir les palpitations de son cœur, même sous sa forme animale.

Se cacher et rester calme, surtout, rester calme.

Il fallait endormir leurs vigilances, elle aurait toutes les chances de pouvoir regagner la sortie après cela.

Se faufilant vers le fond du couloir qu'elle venait d'atteindre, elle passa devant une énième cellule. Aucun Détraqueur en vue, ils cherchaient certainement à l'étage au-dessus ce qui les avait intrigués.

Son instinct de chat détecta cependant une présence différente.

Quelque chose qui affolait ses capteurs sensoriels, un mélange de souvenirs et d'odeur de poils mouillés.

Il y avait quelqu'un derrière cette porte. Une personne qu'elle connaissait, comment était-ce possible ?

Et soudain elle sut : Sirius !

Elle s'était pourtant jurée, avant de venir, de ne pas chercher à le voir.

Elle avait mis de côté le plus cher de ses désirs pour se consacrer à la capture du Basilic et à la protection des élèves de Poudlard.

Mais comment pouvait-elle résister alors que les réponses à tant de questions se trouvaient certainement derrière ces quelques planches de bois ?

La prudence n'était plus de mise, n'en déplaise à Severus !

L'enjeu était bien trop important pour elle et l'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être jamais plus !

Un grognement inhumain retentit derrière la porte. Si c'était bien Sirius qui se trouvait dans cette geôle, toutes ces années passées à Azkaban n'avaient pas du arranger son esprit déjà perturbé. Après tout c'était un meurtrier !

Lorsque le félin, après une légère hésitation, s'immisça dans l'antre du criminel, une pensée particulière l'obsédait. Elle avait échappé pour l'instant au Détraqueurs pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Mais ce n'était pas un loup qui l'attendait, ses yeux rouges luisant dans le noir. C'était le Sinistros !

Aucun humain n'habitait plus depuis longtemps les lieux.

Seul un gros chien noir, à l'allure décharnée mais cependant dangereuse lui faisait face.

Le chat, par réflexe, s'aplatit au sol, près à bondir pour défendre chèrement sa vie.

Le molosse découvrit des babines impressionnantes, ses dents abimées accentuaient l'impression de puissance destructrice des mâchoires.

Immobile et grondant il observait ce qui pourrait être son prochain diner.

Il semblait ricaner comme un démon.

Un flash-back vint à l'esprit du chat alors qu'il guettait les réactions du chien.

La taverne, la sorcière albinos et ces mots : «…_Votre quête verra l'arrivée du Sinistros et de grands événements en découleront. Vous devez vous y préparer_._Je vous ai vu seule, fiévreuse, pendant que l'énorme chien fondait sur vous… »_

C'était donc ainsi que cela devait se passer. Elle ne pourrait y échapper.

A l'instant même ou cette pensée traversait son esprit, la masse énorme de la bête se jeta furieusement sur elle.

Mais elle était prête. D'un bond agile, digne de sa race, elle esquiva l'attaque en sautant au-dessus de son adversaire.

Le chien continua sa course et s'écrasa contre le mur, son énorme tête produisit un craquement sonore.

L'animal rendu fou pas son échec se retourna pour renouveler l'assaut. Il n'en eu pas l'occasion.

Le chat avait disparu, devant lui se tenait une femme aux cheveux noirs, au regard bleu et froid, l'air déterminé.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas simplement une femme, mais une sorcière, au vu de la baguette qu'elle brandissait fermement dans sa direction.

Son dîner venait de s'envoler !

Une idée folle tourbillonnait dans la tête d'Elena… « Le chien, c'est la clé » avait dit la vielle femme.

Et si… ?

'_Hominum Revelio' _lança-t-elle.

Derrière l'animal qui lui faisait face s'agrandit l'ombre de l'homme qu'elle avait bien connu autrefois. Ses doutes étaient fondés. Comme elle, Sirius était un animagus, c'était bien sa présence qu'elle avait perçu à travers la porte.

Le gros chien noir, le Sinistros, c'était Sirius Black !

- Vous pouvez arrêter de vous cacher, je sais qui vous êtes !

Dans un grondement continu le corps du chien commença à se métamorphoser. Le processus qui ne devait pas être souvent effectué paraissait presque douloureux.

Les traits crispés par la colère, le visage de Sirius apparu enfin.

Mais ce n'était plus le jeune homme fringant qu'elle avait connu.

Tout en lui criait la souffrance, physique et morale. De ses yeux aux orbites creusés, aux veines bien trop apparentes qui striaient ses mains et son cou.

Un rictus contractait ses lèvres mais il avait toujours l'usage de la parole :

- Qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire a Azkaban, dans ma cellule ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas Sirius ? Dit-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- La baguette avec laquelle vous me menacez m'empêche de réfléchir.

- Je vais t'aider un peu, je suis la fille de Persine.

- Elena ? Oui, c'est bien toi, tu as changé, mais c'est bien toi. C'était il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie, avant tout ce gâchis, tous ces morts…

- Que s'est-il passait Sirius, pourquoi avoir tué tous ces moldus… et ton ami Peter !

Un grognement de rage s'étouffa dans la gorge du condamné.

- Alors toi aussi tu as cru à toutes ces inepties.

- Tu as été envoyé ici !

- Sans jugement, sans preuve. Nous étions si proche Elena, tu étais comme ma petite sœur, me crois-tu vraiment capable de ces atrocités ?!

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ?

- Personne ne voulait m'écouter et ils m'ont enfermé ici, avec ses horribles choses qui rodent dans les couloirs, expliqua-t-il avec un frisson de dégout.

Après la mort de Lily et de James, plus rien n'a été pareil. Albus ne me faisait plus confiance, il n'a même pas voulu me confier Harry. Alors je suis allé trouver Pettigrow et j'ai voulu lui faire payer sa trahison !

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes Sirius.

- Mais c'est pourtant clair ! Le sortilège qui gardait la maison de James était un '_Fidelitas'_ et c'était Peter le gardien du secret. Riche idée que j'ai eue là ! Il est allé directement vendre la mèche à Voldemort qui n'a eu aucun mal à les trouver et à les abattre comme du bétail ! Pauvre James, tellement confiant il n'avait pas pris la peine de garder sa baguette à porté de main…

- Tu veux dire que c'est Pettigrow qui a trahi les Potter ?

- Oui, confirma Sirius. Peter m'a ensuite piégé, quand je l'ai coincé à Londres.

Il a fait exploser la rue entière et s'est échappé.

Et je me suis retrouvé ici, sans procès. La justice était assez expéditive à l'époque, Barty Croupton ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, surtout après les meurtres perpétrés par son propre fils.

- Je me souviens de ça, il a voulu se montrer exemplaire dans sa tâche, lever la honte qui s'était abattue sur sa famille.

- Il est allé trop loin ! Il ne cherchait plus la justice, mais des coupables !

L'écho de cette phrase, qu'elle avait elle-même prononcée, peu de temps auparavant, arracha à Elena la conviction que Sirius était sincère.

Etouffant un gémissement de pitié, elle s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il frémit sous l'embrassade.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi, murmura Elena.

- Tu n'étais qu'une adolescente, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toutes façons dit-il en se reculant.

- J'aurais du croire en toi !

- Cela n'aurait rien changé.

- Mais cela peut tout changer maintenant ! Il faut qu'on te fasse sortir d'ici !

- Tu rêve éveillée, jamais les Détraqueurs ne me laisseront partir.

- Je suis bien entrée !

Une lueur d'espoir s'agita au fond des yeux du prisonnier.

- Ils ne savent pas que tu es là ?

- Bien sur que non, je suis entrée en tant qu'animagus.

- Tu es folle, s'ils te trouvent, tu auras droit à leur baiser, sans autre forme de procès !

- Je n'ai pas prévu qu'ils m'attrapent !

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, un chat se dissimule plus facilement qu'un chien. Je ne pourrai jamais sortir à la barbe de mes geôliers !

- Tu vas devoir me faire confiance sur ce coup là !

- Je te répète que c'est impossible, sauve toi, s'ils ne t'ont pas encore repérée c'est que nos pensées actuelles ne sont pas très joyeuses. J'ai appris à endormir leur méfiance en me métamorphosant régulièrement.

Ils pensent que mon esprit est brisé, car quand je suis un chien, mes pensées sont proches de celles d'un fou.

Mais ta présence va les attirer, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes.

- Je sais, je leur ai déjà échappé une fois à l'étage supérieur.

- Alors, il est temps pour toi de partir, ne traine pas, bientôt il sera trop tard !

- Calme-toi ! C'est toi qui va les attirer si tu continues !

Un rire étranglé agita Sirius :

- Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi têtue !

- Plus que tu ne le penses ! Mais je crois que tu as raison, je n'arriverai pas à te sortir de cette enfer tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'un minimum de préparation.

- Tu as un plan ?

- Oui, auras-tu la patience de m'attendre quelques semaines ?

- Tout espoir est vain, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas mon intention.

Elle lui serra une dernière fois les mains, il fallait qu'elle parte.

- Je reviendrai !

- Tu es aussi folle que moi !

- C'est ce qu'on verra. A bientôt Sirius !

Se transformant de nouveau en chat, elle se faufila à l'extérieur de la cellule, non sans se retourner une dernière fois vers Black. Celui-ci avait également repris sa forme animale. Les Détraqueurs ne pourraient ainsi pas lui faire de mal, elle était rassurée.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir de là en vie.

Elle venait de faire la promesse de revenir le chercher, il n'était pas question de ne pas la tenir.

Sa conversation avec Sirius n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Juste assez longtemps pour les Détraqueurs d'inspecter l'étage supérieur, où se trouvait la cellule d'Hagrid.

En remontant l'escalier, le chat réalisa soudain que les gardiens de cet enfer, affamés, n'avaient pas abandonné leurs recherches.

En fait il en fut certain quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec l'un d'entre eux.

Ou plutôt truffe à…rien, il n'y avait rien constata-t-il, horrifié.

Là, où tout être normalement constitué possédait un visage, il n'y avait qu'un trou béant.

Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi monstrueux, l'aura diabolique que dégageait cette chose lui glaça les sangs.

Dans la peau d'un chat, elle se savait pourtant insignifiante.

Quantité négligeable d'émotion pour ces monstres, attirés par leur désir de déposséder chaque être humain de leurs moindres parcelles de sentiments heureux.

Risquant le tout pour le tout, le félin continua de marcher, frôlant la chose immonde dépourvue de jambes qui le survola donc.

Les pattes raides, la tête dans les épaules, il continua de remonter les escaliers vers la sortie, vers le salut, sans un regard en arrière.

La porte de la cellule du gardien des clés était ouverte. Une autre silhouette noire en barrait l'entrée.

Mais en passant devant, l'animal entendit de gros sanglots provenant du fond de la geôle.

La colère fit gronder le chat, il se sentait responsable de la présence des gardiens dans la cellule d'Hagrid.

Son petit cœur se serra de peine, ce léger instant d'émotion suffit au Détraqueur pour percevoir sa présence.

Dans un tourbillon de vapeurs obscures, la chose se retourna et s'abaissa à son niveau. Un bruit de succion sortait de l'endroit où aurait du être sa bouche. Le chat pouvait sentir la cape visqueuse et l'odeur de pourriture qui l'enveloppaient inéluctablement.

Serait-ce la fin ?

Allait-elle mourir là, sous sa forme d'animagus ?

Un miaulement profond sortit de sa gorge, comme un appel au secours.

Et l'aide vint.

Une boule de feu déboula dans le couloir, projetant une chaleur bienfaisante en repoussant l'ombre noire.

Fumseck ! C'était le Phénix de Dumbledore, inquiet de ne pas voir le chat ressortir de la forteresse et entendant son feulement qui venait à la rescousse !

Il agrippa le félin entre ses serres et dans une explosion sonore les fit tous deux disparaître.


End file.
